Star King Chronicles
by Beejay1231
Summary: Seven Dimensions Arc. Sly arrives at the Dimension of Envy, meeting Rua and Ruka and Envy himself. He is shocked when the Masca mentions something about his 'brother'. What did he mean and just who is Sly? Find out! Chapter 30: The Dimension of Envy
1. Power of Bonds, The Dragon's Respond!

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 1: Power of Bonds, The Dragon's Respond!_**

The place was dark. There was nothing there, nothing but two men facing each other in a duel. This was no ordinary duel for it's outcome will decide the fate of Neo Domino City, no, it will decide the fate of the whole world. Countless souls have already suffered facing this treacherous villain, what more if he'll succeed and fulfill his objective of preventing evolution. The time has come for the deciding battle to decide the fate of the world. Will the world succumb? Or will it survive? The fate of the world rests within Yusei, the signer who bears the Dragon's Head mark.

"Fudo Yusei..." the voice of the villain calmly spoke. He stared at Yusei who was lying on the ground, suffering from the attack of the villain's monster. "It's over. I win." he spoke again, declaring his victory over Yusei.

"N...n...not...yet." Yusei said, still suffering from the pain. "I can still stand up. I'll do...whatever it takes to defeat...you." he tried standing up, smiling as he did. Placido was shocked in awe. He had never met someone who could still stand up after suffering an immense amount of damage from his monsters. He then thought, "Impressive, Fudo Yusei. You never cease to amaze me. Hmph. Let's see how strong you really are."

"Tell me, Fudo Yusei. Why do you fight? Why do you fight when you already know that you're going to lose? Tell me, why?!" Placido questioned Yusei. He clenched his fist, Yusei just smiled in response.

"For my friends." he calmly said as he stood up, trembling as he did. "I'm fighting for my friends! And I know that they're also fighting with me!" Yusei took a glance at the glowing crimson colored mark on his arm. It was even glowing brightier than usual. "And this....this is the mark that connects our bonds!" those words made Placido chuckle.

"Pathetic." commented Placido on Yusei's speech. Yusei didn't even bother to respond, he just stared at the ground blankly. "Heh. Whatever he does there's no way he'll be able to beat my strongest monster." thought the menace with a mischievous smile on his face. He took a look at his deck and drew the card on the top. "It is my turn." he said in an annoying way, somewhat mocking Yusei's ability. "Hahahahaha!!! I drew it! Finally! The card that will end your life and give fruition to my objectives!" Still, there was no response on Yusei's side. It was as if he didn't even care.

"I remove from play Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity from my field and the other two infinity monsters from my graveyard." Placido removed the three cards he mentioned from play. "Now awaken, Divine God - Alpha Omega Infinity!!" the monster rose. It was huge, probably the biggest monster Yusei have ever seen. It was white in color and wore a similar outfit to Placido but with its whole face revealed and the middle part of its outfit having an infinity mark. "Now, are you scared? My monster will put an end to your lives! Even if it can't attack during the first turn it is summoned, I can still beat you with it on the next turn. This God has Infinite attack points. What will you do now, Fudo Yusei?"

_**Divine God - Alpha Omega Infinity: ATK**_ **_∞ / DEF _****_∞ / LV 12_**

Yusei didn't bother to respond. His eyes are still glued on the ground. "Not the type to respond, eh? I guess you have declared my victory over you." commented Placido on Yusei's actions. In a calm and quiet way, with his eyes closed, Yusei drew the top card of his deck. With his mark and deck glowing, he was certain that this would be the last turn.

"It's my turn!"

At Neo Domino City.....the sky was gloomy and dark. All buildings in the city were turned to nothing but rubble and pieces of debris, people were hurt and severely injured. All of these were caused by the man of Yliaster, Placido. There was Crow, Jack, Ushio, and the other officers of Security, assisting the injured people while Aki and the others were gazing at the mysterious vortex that suddenly appeared in the sky.

"Big-Sis Aki, what is that thing?" asked Ruka innocently. The vortex was a mixture of black and red. It wields lightning bolts and cause tremors, making the people more frightened than they already are. "Also, the pain is more painful than usual." She held her arm where her Dragon mark was located, implying that the pain was coming from there.

"I don't know, Ruka." Aki answered plainly. "The pain merely implies that Yusei is still fighting, enduring all the pain." She turned to face the young signer. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." she forced a smile. The young signer nodded in agreement. Gazing upon the sky, Aki thought, "Yusei, just what is going on?"

Back at Infinite Space.....Yusei and Placido's duel continues. With Placido succeeding in summoning the strongest monster yet, Divine God - Alpha Omega Infinity, any hopes of Yusei winning the duel is completely lost. All hope resides in Yusei's last draw.

"Hmm....." Placido hummed, scanning Yusei's actions. Finally, Yusei faced Placido, giving him a smile. A smile that is somewhat declaring victory. Yusei put the card he drew from his deck to his hand, making the total cards in his hand three.

"I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" Yusei put the tuner's card on his duel disk and a machine-looking monster wearing an orange suit appeared on his side of the field. Junk Synchron opened a blue vortex and from it came Speed Warrior. "On the turn Junk Synchron is summoned, I can special summon a monster whose level is 2 or below from my graveyard in defense mode."

"I see. A Synchro Summon." the man of Yliaster stated. Speed Warrior let out a bright light and from it emerged a warrior whose body looks like a wall with a stronghold of two Gatling guns on its shoulder. "He sacrificed his level 2 monster to special summon a level 5 monster. Heh, Stardust Dragon." thought Placido, smiling mischievously.

"Level 5 Turret Warrior, Level 3 Junk Synchron, tuning!" Yusei started his chant as Junk Synchron revved his engine, eventually turning into three stars. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star, become the path its light shines upon!" the three stars turned into three rings, engulfing Turret Warrior. Yusei's warrior monster turned into five star and together with the rings Junk Synchron formed, a bright light was emitted. "Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

**_Stardust Dragon: ATK 2500 / DEF 2000 / LV 8_**

From the bright light, emerged a dragon. The dragon had white silver skin. It shines beautifully just like a truly magnificent dragon, living up to its name, Stardust Dragon. The Dragon roared so loud that its voice echoed throughout Infinite Space. Clearly, the dragon's will to fight and save the world is strong.

"Stardust Dragon, let's save the world together." the Signer that bears the Crimson Dragon's head mark spoke to his dragon. Stardust Dragon nods in agreement. "Placido! This is it!" A weak crimson-colored aura surrounded Yusei's body. Placido was shocked in awe, he couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"What is this?!" he stated in a calm way. The Signers' marks glowed with high intensity, giving them pain they've never felt before. Aki and the others at Neo Domino City still gazed upon the vortex which is now emitting a lot of lightning bolts. This made her worry about Yusei's state.

"Big-Sis Aki." Ruka said, noticing that Aki was kind of feeling down. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. Yusei isn't one to give up and we have this marks that connects us." those words made the worried Signer smile, nodding in agreement. "Let's just have faith in him, Big-Sis Aki." The two Signers noticed that their marks were glowing too bright.

"Yusei is asking for our help." Aki stated calmly. "He's still fighting. The only thing we can do now is to support him with the power of our bonds." the marks of the Front Claw, Tail, and Wings vanished in a flash but Aki's mark was different. "What's going on?" the mark on Aki's arm slowly turned into star dust and flew into the sky, entering the vortex. Lightning energy surged in the vortex and from it, an image of a mark which resembles a key appeared on the sky.

The mark was glowing in a bright crimson color, turning the whole gloomy and dark sky into crimson. The people were surprised and speechless of what just happened. "What? What happened?" Aki wondered. With the help of Yusei's bonds with his friends, he was able to garner the power of the Crimson Dragon. But this time, it was different. The mark of the Crimson Dragon's body appeared on his back and the very same mark that appeared on the skies of Neo Domino City mysteriously appeared on his body.

The weak crimson aura that surrounds his body slowly became larger and brighter. The aura took over his body, making his hair and eyes turn crimson. Unlike the crimson aura, his hair and eyes resembled a flame. This transformation made Placido shocked. He didn't know that he would actually see the only thing that he had feared in his life. The Star King is back.

"Placido, this ends now." Yusei calmly said. His voiced slightly changed, it was as if something was controlling him. "I summon the Booster Monster, Crimson Soul!" the monster looked like a fireball and is crimson in color. "Crimson Soul can be special summoned from my hand when there is a face-up Synchro monster on the field."

**_Crimson Soul: ATK 1000 / DEF 200 / LV 2_**

"Reverse card, open!" one of his trap cards that were set on the field lifted face-up. "Soul Booster. This trap card's effect adds two levels to Crimson Soul's level." A soul emerged from the trap card and went inside Crimson Soul's body.

**_Crimson Soul: LV 2 + 2 = LV 4_**

"It can't be!" thought the frightened menace, shaking in fear. Crimson Soul encircled Stardust Dragon in a spiral flame. "Is he the.....?"

"Crimson Soul boosts Stardust Dragon! A clustered star's true power is within itself. Become the force of light!" as Yusei chanted, a Crimson aura surrounded the whole dragon's body. "Evolve! Take Flight, Crimson Star Dragon!" the summoning emitted a flash of light which is Crimson in color and from that, emerged a dragon. The dragon looked similar to Stardust Dragon and the Crimson Dragon. Its whole body was covered in crimson flames. On the other hand, the card was a different type of card. It has a red frame.

**_Crimson Star Dragon: ATK 4800 / DEF 4800 / LV 12_**

"Crimson Star Dragon's attack and defense points is equal to its current level times 400." Placido fell on the ground, frightened from what he is currently seeing right now. Even the mighty villain has one weakness. The Star King and his loyal dragon, the Crimson Star Dragon. "Crimson Star Dragon! Finish this! Crimson Burst Sonic!" the dragon fired up a blast from its mouth towards Placido's God monster. The attack was similar to Stardust Dragon's Shooting Sonic but the energy burst is larger and is crimson in color.

"Divine God - Alpha Omega Infinity! Infinity Surge!" ordered Placido. His monster countered using a yellow ray of light coming from its body. Yusei's last face-down card lifted face-up.

"Trap card, activate! Power Balance! If I have a Power monster on my side of the field, the attack points of all the monsters on the field turn to zero." Yusei stated the trap's effect, but the trap card was destroyed by a yellow blast coming from Placido's monster.

"Once per turn, Divine God - Alpha Omega Infinity can negate a card effect that changes the attack points of a monster and destroy it." Yusei didn't flinch. Instead, he responded to Placido with a smile and saying, "I see."

"Crimson Star Dragon's effect activates! By reducing six levels, it can make the attack of a monster that destroyed a card through it's effect zero." the dragon sended off a bright flash of crimson light. This made Placido's Divine God to drop its attack to zero.

**_Crimson Star Dragon: ATK 2400 / DEF 2400 / LV 6_**

"What?!!" exclaimed the frightened villain, still on the ground.

"Even though Crimson Star Dragon's attack gets cut in half, it's still more than enough to deplete every life point you have." With that, the collision of the two energy bursts ended. Crimson Star Dragon's attack was able to destroy Divine God - Alpha Omega Infinity, bringing Placido with it.

"He is.....the.....Star King. Hehehee.... I was a fool to think I could prevent evolution." A small ounce of tear fell from his red eyes as he said those last words.

**_Placido - 0_**

Yusei reverted back to his normal form and the Signers' marks reappeared in their arms except for Aki's. He fell on the grounds of Infinite Space, exhausted and unconscious. He might have saved the whole world from Placido but now, it is unknown whether he'll be able to return to Neo Domino or be trapped in that endless space forever.

At Neo Domino City, the sky cleared up and reverted to being a beautiful blue sky. The vortex and the image of the mark disappeared. The people were happy on what they saw. It implies that the fight is over and Yusei has won over the hands of evil.

"Big-Sis Aki, Yusei won!" stated Ruka cheerfully. "Now, everything will be back to normal, right?" Crow and the others were gazing at the beautiful blue sky, smiling happily that the war is finally over.

"Yeah." she nods in agreement, pretending to be happy. Deep inside, she was worried. Worried of Yusei and the other things that had happened. She stared at her right arm. "Why is my mark gone? It's not coming back. Yusei, where are you? Do you know what's going on?" she thought, looking upon the skies of Neo Domino city.

* * *

**_Episode 2 Preview_**

_**Yuza**: There exists an alternate era in the future where I live, together with my mom. But, this world is threatened by the Pleiades._

_**???**: It is now complete. The Crimson Gems are unsealed! The time to revive the King of the Underworld has finally come!_

_**Yuza**: I will stop you! I won't let you revived the King of the Underworld!_

_**???**: Pathetic brat._

_**Yuza**: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Destruction! Crimson Gems, Unsealed!_

_**Aki**: Yuza....._

* * *

**_Key Cards of the Episode_**

**_Crimson_**: Hi, everyone! Long time no see! I'm here to introduce this episode's key cards. For this episode's key cards, we have:

_**Crimson Soul  
Type: Warrior / Booster  
Level: 2  
ATK / DEF: 1000 / 200  
Image:** A crimson-colored living fireball  
__**Card Description:  
**Once per turn, you can add 1 level to this card. When this card attacks or is attacked, it gains 500 attack and defense.  
_

_**Power Balance  
Type: Trap Card  
Image:** A balance scale, each slot containing the word 'Power'.  
__**Card Description:  
**Activate only when you have a face-up Power monster on your side of the field. All face-up monsters' attack points are changed to 0._

_**Divine God - Alpha Omega Infinity  
Type: Divine  
Level: 12  
ATK / DEF: ∞ / ∞  
Image: **A huge God wearing a white suit with an infinity mark on its center. The outfit looks similar to Placido's but its whole face is revealed.  
**Card Description:**  
You can only summon this card by removing from play three Infinity monsters with different names from your graveyard or field. This card cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. Once per turn, you can negate a card effect that changes this monster's attack points and destroy it._

**_Crimson_**:There we have it! These three are the key cards of the episode. Thanks for reading and please review! 'Till next time!


	2. Destruction! Crimson Gems, Unsealed!

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 2: Destruction! Crimson Gems, Unsealed!_**

In an alternate era which is in the future, there lives a girl who goes by the name of Yuza. She lives peacefully in Neo Domino City along with her mother. The city have been enjoying a moment of peace, thanks to the young girl's father. Her father is the savior of the city and the whole world. Seventeen years ago, a group called Pleiades gathered the five legendary Crimson Gems which contain the powers of the King of the Underworld. These gems were also the key to resurrecting the King. But, when the Pleiades attempted to revive the King, Yuza's father interfered and sealed the gems' powers. Although, he was killed by the leader of the group in the process. The Pleiades have found a flaw on his work. The seal will vanish in seventeen years. And so, they waited. With seventeen years passed, their wait has finally come to an end.

"My, my. Interested in that, young lady?" asked a mysterious cloaked old man. The girl was inside a museum. There was a certain tablet there that caught her interest. On the tablet, 12 panels where inscripted, each one containing a strange symbol. "May I ask, what may be your name?"

"Huh? I'm Yuza." she said while still looking at the tablet. She is actually Fudo Aki's daughter. She has hair that is magenta in color and hair that is tied on the back, forming one single thin long strand. She wore a school uniform which is also magenta in color, the standard uniform for the girls at their school.

"I see. What a beautiful name." the old man replied. She finally bothered to look at him but there was nothing there. Nothing, she was only be herself on that section of the museum.

"I swear I was talking to someone just now." she stated, surprised on what happened. She then heard a voice. It said, "Those who dream can change the world." It sounded like a lion's voice, shouting his pride. She wondered why she heard this and for some reason, her right arm throbbed. She held onto it. "What's just going on? Something just doesn't feel right."

"Yuza! Yuza! It's time to go home! Come on, Yuza!" a female friend of her shouted from the entrance of the museum. This voice cut all of her thoughts about the mysterious things that's happening to her. Immediately, she took off and walked towards her friend.

"Be right there!" she replied as she took off.

"Heh. Soon, very soon, you will be awakened to the truth, Yuza. Yuza, the Star Mage that holds the mark of the Lion." the voice of the old man spoke.

In a place called the Star Dimension, the Pleiades' hideout exists. There they gather as they start the activation of the five Crimson Gems. They have already waited 15 years for the unsealment of these mystic artifacts. The gems are glowing so bright, each one has its own color. Red, White, Green, Yellow, and Blue. The marks of the artifacts also became visible. Red have the word 'Head' marked on it, the White and Green both have 'Claw', Yellow have 'Tail' while Blue have 'Wings'.

"We should be heading to the Human World, now. It's not nice to waste our time here. The Crimson Gems are ready, we'll deal with the Star Dimension once we finish the Human World." stated the leader of the Pleiades. He has a deep and cocky voice. One by one, each of the members of the group launched their own vortex which is a passageway to Neo Domino. Each one entered the vortex they launched and headed to the city.

The instant they got to Neo Domino, they started the ritual. It caused a major earthquake. Everyone was frightened. Everyone was in panic. Yuza was nearby, and she saw the Pleiades doing the ritual.

"What?! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, furious. "Are you the one causing this earthquake? Tell me! Are you?!!" as she speak, the buildings are starting to fall and the ground is starting to crack. Other parts of the city have been split in two and a lot were already hurt.

"Hmmm.... Pathetic brat." commented the leader.

"You!" her eyes turned yellow, and a mark appeared on her arm. The arm was shaped like a lion. This revelation caught the leader of Pleiades off-guard. Clearly, Yuza wasn't in control of herself. She was being controlled by the mark. A bow and arrow made of spirit force appeared on her arm. It was in blue color. She ran towards him and fired off a blast of arrow, damaging one of the crimson gems.

"What?!! You brat! Demon's Warrior!!" he lifted the card, and summoned the monster out of nowhere. The demonic warrior attacked Yuza with its axe, damaging her seriously. She fell to the ground and reverted to her normal form, her eyes returning to normal and the mark disappearing. And, with the ritual bothered, the earthquake stopped. "The Crimson Gem! This is bad, it needs to be fixed as soon as possible." All members except for the leader raised their hands and offered energy on the weakened crimson gem.

"What are you planning on doing?!" questioned the young girl.

"You really want to know? Well then, I'll tell you. Our goal is to revive the King of the Underworld and create a new world where better people will live and with us as the rulers. These Crimson Gems are the keys to reviving the King of the Underworld, brat." he stated. With the words she heard, Yuza stood up firmly and determined. There was no way she would just let them do what they want. She was just like his father.

"I can't let you do that! I won't let you revive the King of the Underworld!"

"You are the same as your father. The daughter of the Star King, I'm glad to know you have inherited your father's will." he stated. The group was still giving the weakened Crimson Gem more energy but two already were at their limit and passed out.

"My father?! What do you know about him?!!"

"I killed him!" those words made her shocked. She was both furious and sad. Furious at the man in front of her. The very man who killed her father but she knows that she can't do anything to stop that man or avenge his late father. Her mind was puzzled if she must fight or not. Tears fall from her shiny brown eyes.

"You're not going to get away with---!!!" she exclaimed before a voice cut her off.

"Yuza!!" her mom, Aki, shouted. She was there, unharmed, together with Yuza's best friend, Eros. "Yuza, stop. You can't beat him. You'll just get killed. You'll waste your life that your dad gave you."

"Mom, Eros, what are you doing here?." she questioned. Her best friend, Eros has black hair which is similar to Crow and a black vest. His outfit altogether looks similar to Crow's but is black in color. For some reason, Eros felt wierd. He felt that someone is trying to inhabit him. As if someone was trying to control him. In a sudden, a black aura surrounded his body, his eyes turned purple and his voice changed.

"Eros?! What's going on?!" exclaimed the young girl, worried for her friend. But, it was too late, the dark energy has invaded his body. It was too late for her to save him.

"It was all my doing." the leader of Pleiades smirked. "I used my powers to control him. Now, fight your friend!! Worry not because in the end, both of you together with your precious mother will die at the hands of the King of the Underworld. The Crimson Gem is almost finished."

"Duel!!" both Eros and Yuza cried.

**_Yuza - 4000_**

**_Eros - 4000_**

"I summon Ninja Synchron!" a small ninja, with similar in looks to a robot appeared on the field. "Ninja Synchron's effect! Once per turn, it can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my hand. I special summon Level Booster!" through a blue vortex, a fat warrior bearing the name 'level' all over its clothing appeared on her side of the field.

**_Level Booster: ATK 200 / DEF 0 / LV 1_**

"I see. Synchro summoning?" critiqued the possessed Eros.

"Level Booster's effect activates! On the turn it is summoned, it adds 2 levels on a tuner monster that is face-up on the field." the monster powered up its comrade, Ninja Synchron.

**_Ninja Synchron: LV 2 + 2 = 4_**

"Level 1 Level Booster, Level 4 Ninja Synchron, tuning!" Ninja Synchron performed a hand seal and turned into four stars. "The soul of a true warrior rests within here! Be guided by the light as you move on!" as she chanted, the four stars turned to four rings and engulfed Level Booster. Level Booster then turned into a star and a bright flash of light was emitted. "Be awakened, Ninja Archer!" from the flash of light, appeared a monster. He has an evolved face of Ninja Synchron, a black armor, a white scarf, and holds a bow and arrow which was blue in color.

**_Ninja Archer: ATK 2400 / DEF 900 / LV 5_**

"Just as I expected from the Star King's daughter. That's quite a move you made there." commented the leader.

"Yuza.....Yusei, if only you were here right now. You would see how our little Yuza have grown. Yusei." thought Aki with tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

**_Episode 3 Preview_**

_**Yuza: **I can't give up here! I need to change the world._

_**???: **The Crimson Gem....._

_**Yuza: **But, can I really do this?_

_**Voice: **Yuza, there is no use doubting yourself._

_**Yuza: **Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Pride of the Lion, the Mark Appears!_

_**Aki: **This mark is your father's memento._

**_Key Cards of the Episode_**

**_Crimson_**: Hi, guys! It's me! I'm here again to give you the key cards of the episode

_**Ninja Synchron  
Type: Tuner / Warrior  
Level: 2  
ATK / DEF: 500 / 1200  
Image:** A ninja that has a robotic appearance  
__**Card Description:  
**Once per turn, you can special summon 1 level two or below monster in attack mode from your hand. This monster can be used as Synchro Material monster for the Synchro Summon of a "Ninja" monster only.  
_

_**Level Booster  
Type: Warrior / Effect  
Level: 1  
ATK / DEF: 200 / 0  
Image:** A fat warrior bearing the word 'level' all over its clothing  
__**Card Description:  
**When this card is summoned, select one tuner monster on the field. That tuner monster gains two levels._

_**Ninja Archer  
Type: Warrior / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 5  
ATK / DEF: 2400 / 900  
Image: **A warrior that has an evolved face of Ninja Synchron, a black armor, a white scarf, and holds a bow and arrow which is blue in color.  
**Card Description:**  
"Ninja Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. Once per turn, you can special summon 1 level 2 or below tuner monster from your graveyard. As long as that card stays on the field, this card's ATK are reduced by that card's ATK._

**_Crimson_**: These three are the key cards of the episode. Thanks for reading and please review! Till next time and one thing, you can read the current episode previews on the author's page. Once again, thanks and please review!

* * *


	3. Pride of the Lion, The Mark Appears!

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 3: Pride of the Lion, The Mark Appears!_**

The 4 Crimson Gems glow brightly with a strong crimson color. The weakened one which is currently being regenerated by the members of the Pleiades is glowing in a faint crimson color, implying that its energy is still weak. In hopes of returning her best friend to normal, Yuza duels Eros who is being controlled by the leader of Pleiades. Using a magenta-colored duel disk that her mom entrusted her, Yuza fights the controlled Eros head on.

"Is the Crimson Gem ready?" the leader of the group asked, fixing his robe. He had noticed that five of the members have passed out.

"Sir, the energy of the gem is still weak. But, continuing this much further will cause---" one of the members replied. He had declared that continuing the regeneration further will be dangerous for them but still, their leader paid him no mind. He just lifted his arm with his hand wide open. The member who had replied sensed fear and immediately apologized. "Sorry, sir. We'll continue the regeneration.

"Heh." he smiled mischievously. He then thought, "That arrow she used earlier, that isn't the power she inherited from her parents. That's what clarifies her as a Star Mage. So, there's still a Star Mage alive. I've thought only one survived. Hehehee.... Old man, I guess you've got yourself an ally."

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end." Yuza put the two cards on the spell and trap card zone of her duel disk. Two face-down cards appeared on her field.

"Heheheheee." the possessed Eros laughed as he drew his card. "Field Magic, Underworld!" he put the card on his field spell zone. His duel disk was black in color and somewhat similar to the Dark Signers' duel disks. The whole city turned black and flames surrounded it. The earthquake stopped, people were wondering what was happening to the city right now.

"What?!" a female said, frightened. "Just what is going on? Where are we?"

"Finally, it's set. The Doors to the Underworld have opened." the leader of Pleiades thought. He lifted his arm and from that, an army of demonic monsters appeared throughout the city. They attacked the citizens. All those have been slain by the monsters had their souls absorbed and gave energy to the Crimson Gems.

"What the?! Stop this!" exclaimed Yuza. A familiar voice caught her attention. It was her female friend's. She was surrounded by the monsters.

"Yuza! Help me! Help me!" the girl cried for help as hard as she can but nobody helped her. Yuza was stunned, she couldn't do anything. Only anger filled up on her mind. Anger on the Pleiades. First, for killing her father and now, for killing her friends and the citizens of Neo Domino City. A droplet of tear fell from her eyes.

"Hahahaha!!!" the demonic monster laughed, it was about to slay Yuza but a wierd mark on her mother's arm glowed. It created an orb that engulfed both her and her mother. The mark was not the Dragon mark. It was a wierd mark that resembled a key, or at least half of the whole mark.

"Thanks, mom." she said, her mom nodded. The monster burned to ashes.

"Heh." the leader got annoyed. "That woman and her powers."

"I summon Underworld Demon in attack mode!" the monster appeared on the field, he looked exactly as the demons lurking around the city.

**_Underworld Demon: ATK 200 / DEF 2500 / LV 4_**

"Underworld Demon's effect activates! It can only be activated when Underworld is in play. Once per turn, I can declare a monster that's face-up on the field and that monster's attack and defense are switched. I choose Underworld Demon! Go! Signal Beam!" the possessed Eros recited as his monster fired a violet ray towards itself, making its attack and defense points switch.

**_Underworld Demon: ATK 2500 / DEF 200 / LV 4_**

"Underworld Demon attacks Ninja Archer!" the Demon lifted his axe and charged in towards Yuza's monster. Just in time, the young girl activated her two trap cards. The two cards lifted face-up. One had an image of a Junk Warrior paying money to a Zombie monster while the other had an image of a Speed Warrior, a Junk Synchron and a Junk Warrior.

"Synchro Toll! By reducing a Synchro monster's level by 2, I can activate its effect during this battle phase." she said, the card glowed. "Ninja Archer's effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a tuner monster from the graveyard but Ninja Archer's attack points gets decreased by that monster's attack points. Appear now, Ninja Synchron!" Ninja Archer launched an arrow using his bow and an explosion occured on the field. From the explosion, Ninja Synchron appeared.

**_Ninja Synchron: ATK 500 / DEF 1200 / LV 4_**

**_Ninja Archer: ATK 2400 - 500 = 1900, LV 5 - 2 = 3_**

"Urgent Tuning's effect. I can now synchro summon in this battle phase." Ninja Synchron once again performed hand seals and turned into four stars. The four stars turned to four rings. "The light is now passed on! The duty of protecting the realm of light is still alive!" the rings engulfed Ninja Archer and turned him into five stars. It emitted a wonderful flash of light. "Synchro Summon! Extinguish the darkness, Star Ninja!" The ninja had appeared from the flash of light. He wore a silver outfit, his head was shaped like a star and his eyes were flashing red, similar to a robot.

**_Star Ninja: ATK 2000 / DEF 2000 / LV 7_**

"Heh. It's attack points are lower, Underworld Demon wins! Hahahahah!!!" the possessed Eros cried.

"Yuza." Aki muttered. The leader of Pleiades folded his arms. He seemed to be deep in thought. The crimson gem that is being regenerated have regained half of its energy but already, 10 of the members passed out. The rest and even those who passed out's lives are at stake. No, not only them. Also, the people whose soul are being taken away by the demons.

"This is bad. If I don't defeat him soon, all the souls of the people and even my mom would be in danger." thought the young girl. She saw Underworld Demon leap but it was destroyed by Star Ninja, using shurikens that emitted flashes of light.

"What the--?!!" exclaimed the possessed Eros, surprised.

"Star Ninja's effect. When attacked by a dark attribute monster, by paying half of my life points, its attack points double." she explained.

**_Yuza - 2000_**

**_Eros - 2500_**

"That girl is quite something." thought the robed leader of the Pleiades.

"Two cards face-down. Turn end." Yuza's opponent calmly said. Two face-down cards materialized on his side of the field. "Trap card, activate! Underworld Gate!" one of the face-down cards lifted face-up. It had an image of an opened gate looming with darkness. "This card can only be activated when during the end of the turn I set it. If we have the same number of cards on our hands, I can special summon all Underworld monsters from my graveyard and you take damage equal to their total attack points."

The gate materialized on the field. It opened slowly. When it was fully opened, a wave of darkness flashed, sending a massive amount of dark wind towards Yuza. Her mom was beginning to worry while Eros just stood and laughed.

"Urgh...." she calmly uttered. From the gate, Underworld Demon appeared. It immediately headed towards Yuza and used its axe to attack. Thanks to the barrier, she was safe from actual damage.

**_Yuza - 1800_**

**_Eros - 2500_**

Yuza remembered what her mom had said to her before. It was when she was still 8 years old. Everything was still peaceful. She lived together with her mom, grandfather and grandmother, and some family friends. But, one by one, those people who were precious to her were taken away by fate. Everytime someone precious to her would die, she would say that if her father was there, he would have been able to save them. She have noticed a faint crimson-colored mark on her mom's arm. And, on one day, she finally decided to inquire her about this.

"Mom? What is that wierd mark on your arm? It's not just a normal tatoo, isn't it?" the innocent young girl inquired, eating her breakfast. She was wearing her school uniform that time as she was about to go to school.

"Oh this?" her mom responded, lifting her arm. "You're right, Yuza. This isn't a normal mark. Your father have a similar mark too. You might not believe it but there are actually some powers in this mark. Although I can't control and master it that well, it's all okay. I can still protect you from danger. After all, this is your father's memento." she stated, forcing a smile out of her face. Her daughter responded with a smile, relieved to hear what she said.

"Trap card, activate!" a sudden possessed cry cut her thoughts. "Underworld Fog! This trap card can only be activated during the end of the turn I set it. When a monster is special summoned on the field, you take damage equal to half of its defense points! Go! Darkness Stream!" The lifted face-up card glowed and from it, emerged a fog of darkness. It engulfed the whole barrier, tearing it into shreds.

"What?!" exclaimed Aki, worried for her daughter.

"Tsk. This is bad." the darkness came to her and was damaged seriously, she couldn't breathe the time the fog took over of her. "Urgh!"

**_Yuza - 550_**

**_Eros - 2500_**

"It's my turn, draw!" she said in a weak way, as she drew her card. She then thought, "This may be my last turn. If I can't beat him, what will happen? I need power." a voice spoke on her mind. It was a lion's voice. It was deep, courageous, and confident.

"Yuza." the young girl was stricken. "Yuza, never give up. Remember, your father sacrificed himself. Don't let that go to waste. Fight! Don't doubt yourself."

"You're right, I don't need to doubt myself. I will win this duel!" she cried. Her eyes outlined yellow, a bright, glowing, yellow-colored aura surrounded her body. Everybody, including her mom were surprised to what they saw. Light flashed from the aura and all the demon's attacking the citizens vanished.

"Sir! The Crimson Gem is fully regenerated. The ritual can go underway." a member of the group said as he passed out. All of the members have passed out as well.

"So, I am right. She is a....." thought the leader of Pleiades as he took the last Crimson Gem. A yellow-colored mark appeared on the young woman's right arm. The mark has a shape of a lion. "...a star mage." Yuza lifted her right arm as a sign that she'll still continue to fight no matter how foolish it might be.

"Fine then, the duel of decision has come! You won't be able to revive the King of the Underworld!" she cried, her mom was still speechless.

* * *

**_Episode 4 Preview_**

_**???: **The doors of the underworld have opened. The ritual shall now take place. Open your eyes, King of the Underworld!_

_**Yuza: **It's finally come to this! Lion Mark, I need your power! Zodiac God!_

_**Eros: **Yuza!! Let's go!_

_**Yuza: **No! I'm staying with my mom! Mom, no! Don't...._

_**Eros: **Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Last Resort: Yuza's Will to Fight_

_**Aki: **Yuza, my daughter.....take care._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Star Ninja  
Type: Warrior / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 7  
ATK / DEF: 2000 / 2000  
Image:** A ninja that wears a silver outfit, has a head that is shaped like a star and has red eyes  
__**Card Description:  
**1 "Ninja" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. When this card attacks or is attacked by a dark attribute monster, halve your life points to double this card's ATK.  
_

_**Synchro Toll  
Type: Trap Card**__**  
Image:** A Junk Warrior paying money to a Zombie monster  
__**Card Description:  
**Reduce a face-up Synchro monster's level by 2 to activate its effect during the battle phase._

_**Underworld Gate  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: **An opened door that is looming with darkness  
**Card Description:**  
Activate only during the end phase of the turn you set this card. If both players have the same amount of cards in their hands, special summon all "Underworld" monsters in your graveyard._

_**Crimson: **These are the key cards! Thanks for reading and please review! _


	4. Last Resort: Yuza's Will to Fight

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 4: Last Resort: Yuza's Will to Fight_**

The leader of Pleiades was shock in awe at the sight he was seeing right now. Even though he did know firsthand that Yuza is a Star Mage, he was still surprised that her power is this strong. In his belief, there is no way a Star Mage can have this kind of power. Even the young girl's mother is shocked that her daughter have mysterious powers that she don't know of. Although, she believes that whatever this power is, it could help her daughter in her duel.

"Yuza....do your best." thought Aki, praying that her daughter would be safe from harm and she would give a reasonable outcome. She continues to watch her daughter dueling her possessed best friend. With Yuza's opponent having no card on the field except for the field spell, Underworld, Aki is confident that her daughter could win.

**_Yuza - 550_**

**_Eros - 2500_**

"Huh?" thought the young Star Mage when she looked at the card she drew. "Pride Soul? I don't remember putting this card in my deck." the card had an image of a yellow-colored living fireball that has teeth as mighty as a lion's. Her mark glowed brightier, signifying the sign to play the card. "Alright. I trust you."

"Field Magic, Underworld's Effect!" her opponent cried.

"What?! Underworld has an effect?!" she said in exclamation. She only have one card in play on the field which is Star Ninja.

"Uh, that's right. Underworld has an effect." one by one, the absorbed souls gathered at one place and formed a huge spherical mass. It was black in color. As they speak, the souls continue to gather and make the mass larger. "I bet you were thinking that because I have only 2500 life points, you could take them all out if you summon a monster that has 500 or more attack points and used it with Star Ninja to attack me. That could have ended the duel with your victory but it's a different story now!"

"What?! What's going on!?!" Yuza cried. The leader of Pleiades smiled mischievously as he guided the ritual. The Crimson Gems reacted with Underworld's effect and all five of them floated in mid-air. "Impossible!"

"Underworld's effect! By removing all the cards in my graveyard from play, I can special summon a level 5 or lower monster to the field. Appear now, Underworld Sorcerer!" the monster appeared from a dark vortex. He has a skeleton for a body, holds a mysterious skeletal staff and a purple robe.

**_Underworld Sorcerer: ATK 1500 / DEF 200 / LV 5_**

"When Underworld Sorcerer is face-up on the field, I can select one magic card from my hand and activate it during this turn, your turn! I activate Call of the Underworld King!" the card materialized on the field. The demons that were purified reappeared on the field and continued to hunt for souls. As these demons approach Yuza, she counters using the Spirit Bow and with Star Ninja's help.

"Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" she heard a cry from behind her. It was her mother's. Black Rose Dragon appeared and helped Yuza slay the demons. "Are you alright, Yuza?"

"Yes, mom. Thank you." The five Crimson Gems went to their positions. One for each of the corners of the field and one at the middle.

"Call of the Underworld King is a ritual magic. That means I need to sacrifice souls in order to summon this monster! Hahahahaha!!" Eros said insanely. In a sudden, Eros returned to his former self. He was surprised at the sight he's seeing. He also felt tired and weak due to tremendous loss of energy.

"Where am I? What am I doing?" he asked himself. He immediately turned his vision to the woman standing in front of him. It was none other than his best friend, Yuza. She was a bit injured when he looked at her. He looked at the duel disk and felt the feeling of guilt.

"Eros! You're back! Are you alright?" said the relieved Yuza. She was so happy that her best friend had turned back to normal but it looked like that happiness isn't going to last for long. The dark energy overcame Eros' will and controlled him once again. Back in his possessed state, Eros continues the duel. "Eros!"

"Let's continue this, shall we?" the possessed Eros said but his voice sounded more possessed than the first time he was controlled by the dark energy. "Call of the Underworld King lets me sacrifice monsters from both sides of the field. I sacrifice Star Ninja and Underworld Sorcerer. Together, their levels add up to 12." the two monsters were absorbed by the large mass. Finally, the Crimson Gems glowed and a flash of light occured.

"Urgh! No, it can't be." Aki stated. From the flash of light, a huge monster appeared. It was large, slimy, and dark. "The King....of...the Underworld."

**_King of the Underworld: ATK ? / DEF ? / LV 12_**

"Wahahahahah!! You have come! Finally!" the leader of Pleiades cried in joy. "You have come King of the----" all of his words were cut off when the huge monster took him. "Wait! What are you doing? Hey! I'm your master! Obey me! I said obey me! Alpha Omega Wisel Infinity, Infinite Surge!" the monster appeared and attacked the King of the Underworld using a yellow beam. Thanks to it, the leader of Pleiades wasn't eaten and was saved. When he landed down, his black robe fell off and his face is revealed.

"You....." Aki said, surprised to see him again. He wore a white robe, have the top of his face covered up, and has red eyes. "Those eyes....I remember them. But how? How did you? I thought Yusei already defeated you."

"That's what you believed. But, I'm back. Now let's see how your daughter will deal with the King of the Underworld. The daughter if the Star King, if I may add." Placido stated, Yuza prepared for her final assault. Her last resort.

"Magic card, Final Synchro!" the card materialized on the field, it has the image of a Stardust Dragon using its Victim Sanctuary on Black Rose Dragon. "With this card, I can special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard by removing the synchro material monsters from the graveyard as well." she removed Ninja Synchron and Level Booster. "Appear now, Ninja Archer!" from a different dimension vortex that appeared on the sky, Ninja Archer reentered the field.

"Urgh! Urgh!" cried Eros, suffering from the pain. Finally, the dark energy came out of him and he passed out. Now, Placido was in charge of the duel. He took the duel disk and inhaled the dark energy he gave to the young boy.

"Eros! You......I will never forgive you!"

"Yuza...." Aki continued to slay the demons using three of her monsters. Namely, Black Rose Dragon, Rose Tentacles, and Black Rose Witch.

"Booster monster, Pride Soul!!" the monster appeared, emitting a yellow-colored aura as it did. Clearly, it was ready to face the King of the Underworld head on. "Pride Soul, I''m counting on you!" Pride Soul gave her a thumbs-up sign.

**_Earth Soul: ATK 1200 / DEF 1200 / LV 4_**

"Once per turn, Earth Soul can change the name of a face-up Synchro monster on the field depending on the Synchro monster I randomly draw from my extra deck." the card appeared from her extra deck. It was Earth Lion. "I got it! Earth Lion!" a flash of light occured and Ninja Archer transformed. He became an armored lion. "Earth Soul boosts Earth Lion!" Earth Soul dashed towards the Lion and encircled it with a mighty yellow-colored aura. "Being guided by the power of light, show your true form! Dwell upon this land!" from a flash of light, emerged a large Lion. His body design was ancient in style. "Power Summon, Leo, the Lion Zodiac God!" her mark as well as her mother's glowed brighter.

**_Leo, the Lion Zodiac God: ATK 3000 / DEF 2500 / LV 8_**

"Heh. What you're doing is futile! There's no possible way to beat the King of the Underworld! King of the Underworld's effect! When the opponent performs a Power Summon, it automatically destroys all the monsters on the field and inflicts damage to the destroyed monsters' owner equal to half of its attack points." The King of the Underworld unleashed a dark beam towards Yuza. Thus, the Zodiac God was destroyed. Yuza was bound to be hurt seriously but someone saved her from all the damage. It was none other than her mother Aki.

"Mom? Why? Why did you---?" cried Yuza, tears fell from her eyes.

"It's all okay, honey." she said in a calm way, trying to act as if she was okay. She did this so that her daughter would not worry.

"King of the Underworld can't be removed from the field through a card effect. Now, it's the end! King of the Underworld, let's finish this! Destruction Blast!" the huge monster sent out a huge beam, destroying the city part by part. Eros woke up and immediately rushed to Yuza's side who was still clinging to her mother.

"Eros, take care of my daughter. Yuza, my daughter....take care...." the Zodiac God reappeared and went to Yuza and Eros' aid. Aki, her mother could not move anymore due to the damage given to her by the King of the Underworld. She requested that Eros and Yuza to leave but her daughter won't. She just wanted to stay with her mother.

"No! I won't go! Mom! I'll stay with you! I already lost everybody and now, you too!" she cried. Aki gave Eros a sign to escape. Even though Yuza didin't want to come, he took her by force and rode on the Zodiac God. In the end, the Zodiac God sacrificed himself in order to create a portal that will take both Yuza and Eros to a safe place.

"No! Mom!" a flash of light occured and before they knew it, both of them were in an empty dimension. Nothing was there. Until, two life images showed up. It was Yuza's mom and dad.

"Yuza, our daughter." both of them said.

"Mom, Dad...." she reached for them with her hand but her parents shook their heads.

"No. It all ends here. We're glad that you've grown to be such an independent young girl. Be safe from now on, Yuza." Aki said, Yusei nod his head and both of them waved their arms to their daughter as the image faded. Tears like waterfall fell from her shiny brown eyes. Eros, on the other hand, comforted her and put on his vest on her.

"In the end, I've gained nothing, Eros. The only things I gained is loss."

"No, Yuza. Continue your life, I know there are still some things that are waiting for you." Eros said, comforting her best friend.

"You know, Eros, you're right. Let's change the world, together." Yuza responded and let out a smile despite of her loneliness upon losing her family. Eros nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Episode 5 Preview_**

_**Yusei: **Back in the present time, I arrive at a desert-like place where I met someone familiar._

_**???: **Fudo Yusei, long time no see. How've you been?_

_**Yusei: **You.._

_**???: **Quick, get on the D-wheel! Someone's following our tracks._

_**Yusei: **Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Familar Face, Familiar Duel. The Star Dimension? What is this place?_

_**???: **Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

* * *

**_  
Key Cards of the Episode_**

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Earth Soul  
Type: Warrior / Booster  
Level: 4  
ATK / DEF: 1200 / 1200  
Image:** A fireball that is yellow in color, has a teeth as mighty as that of a lion's.  
__**Card Description:  
**Once per turn, randomly select a synchro monster in your extra deck. During this turn, you can change a face-up synchro monster's name by the name of the synchro monster you selected.  
_

_**Call of the Underworld King  
Type: Ritual Spell Card**__  
**Image: **A glowing mark of a circle with certain inscriptions on the ground.  
__**Card Description:  
**Sacrifice monsters from both sides of the field whose levels are less than or equal to 12. Special summon 1 "King of the Underworld" from your deck._

_**Leo, the Lion Zodiac God  
Type: Beast / Power / Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK / DEF: 3000 / 2500  
Image: **A huge lion with ancient inscriptions all over its body. It also wears some ancient clothing.  
**Card Description:  
**"Earth Lion" + 4 Booster Levels. When a card effect that destroys a card on the field is activated, you can remove this card from play to negate the activation and remove that card from play. During the end of the turn it was removed, you can special summon this card. If this card is summoned this way, reduce 3 levels from it. When this card's level turns to 0, destroy this card._

_**Crimson: **These are the key cards! Thanks for reading and please review! _


	5. Familiar Face, Familiar Duel

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 5: Familiar Face, Familiar Duel_**

Back at present time, it has been two months since the fight between Fudo Yusei and Placido of Yliaster passed. That battle was hailed sacred to the citizens of Neo Domino City and Satellite. Proof of this is the construction of a Crimson Dragon statue in the central rose garden park of the city. Along it were statues of the two dragons, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. On a certain day, Aki was in the very same rose garden park. She was amazed by how beautiful the park looks. And, looking at those two dragon statues made her remember something.

"Vent out all your sorrow! I'll catch anything you dish out!" it was back in the Fortune Cup where she had met Yusei Fudo. Ever since their meeting at the Fortune Cup, her life had began to change. "Stardust Dragon, Victim Sanctuary!" the dragon stopped Aki's Black Rose Dragon from attacking, enduring the intense pain given to it by the other dragon. Both dragons finally disappeared in a shimmering cluster of stars. In the end of the duel, her mask fell off. Yusei saw her face, full of tears.

"Help.....me......" those were the words she said. Days later, her only home, the Arcadia Movement fell. This was because of the assault of the Dark Signers in the building. After the event, she was sent to a hospital and was under a comatosed state. She woke up from being comatosed, thanks to Yusei. Also thanks to him, Aki was reunited with her parents and finally got over her problem.

"Aki, your father said he accepts you. If you want it so, that will be your home." Yusei said to Aki after the duel.

"My home.....is right here." she responded, holding her father's arm. Yusei and the rest smiled and was glad that Aki is their friend now. Those were the days. Now, Yusei isn't here anymore. How he disappeared was still a mystery to everyone. He just vanished without even leaving a trace. It all happened during his battle with the leader of Yliaster, Placido. Both he and Aki were trapped at Infinite Space. She was able to witness Yusei's battle with the Yliaster leader. That is, until Placido asked him a question.

"Fudo Yusei, what will you choose? Your friends or the world?" Yusei was confused of the question. Placido opened a portal that will lead them back Neo Domino City. "Will you stay or will you not?" If he chooses to leave, the world will still be in jeopardy but if he stays, there is a possibility that he'll be able to defeat Placido of Yliaster and save the world. So, he finally made his decision and that decision was to.....

"Yusei....." Aki said, worried. Yusei turned to Aki and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Aki, sorry. My decision is to stay. I don't know what will happen here but I have a feeling that this will be pretty dangerous, especially for you. Aki, please. Use the portal to go back to the city. Go....without me." Yusei said to Aki. She didn't respond and just remained looking at the ground, speechless. Tears fell from Aki's eyes. "Aki....." he wiped those tears.

"I understand, Yusei. But, promise me, please come back." she finally faced the fellow Signer.

"Yes, Aki. I will. That's a promise." their hands intertwined with one another. Aki broke off their touch and went inside the portal, taking her back to Neo Domino City. Yusei had promised her to return but it's been two months and he is not yet returning. Although it was hard for her, Aki had assumed Yusei is already gone. He is not from this world anymore. There was no way he would break a promise, especially to Aki. Yusei breaking his promise made her think. Inside her, she feels that he is gone but at the same time, she hopes that Yusei will come back, just as he promised. She doesn't know what to believe anymore.

The young lady's thoughts were all cut off by one kid shouting her name. The kid has green hair and is with her twin sister.

"Big-Sis Aki!!" the boy shouted, waving his arm.

"Rua, Ruka!" she responded with a smile. Her vision suddenly shifted from the statues to the twins running towards her. As the twins ran towards her, she gazed upon the sky and then thought, "Yusei, look how you have changed the world and the city. I'll stay here, waiting for your return. Please.....come back.....just as you promised." she smiled at the beautiful sky as she saw a fading image of Yusei. "Ah? Yusei....."

"Big-Sis Aki!!" Rua continued to shout.

On the other hand, Yusei is still floating in the emptiness of Infinite Space. In reality, he had been floating here for about two months but with the distorted time of Infinite Space, it was just two days. He had been asleep ever since the end of his battle with Placido until now. The Signer wakes up and witnesses a strange mark at the boundless sky of Infinite Space. The mark was crimson in color and somehow resembled a key.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked to himself as he turned his vision towards the boundless sky. "That is....." after witnessing the mark, he looked around him and discovered that no one was there. No Placido or anyone else. He was all alone. He was shocked by this, proving that he wasn't aware he defeated the vicious villain himself.

"What?! Placido! Where are you? Our duel is not yet finished! Placido!" he yelled, his voice echoed throught all of Infinite Space. "Placido---!" just as he said that word, a flash of light emerged. The flash of light came from the strange mark on the sky. It was too bright. He covered his eyes using his arm due to the brightness of the light. When the light vanished, he was in a different world. Its sky was starry and Crimson in color and the ground is covered in sand. He witnessed that half of the mark that appeared in the sky appeared in his right arm. It was glowing crimson. The mark had replaced the Dragon Head mark with no reason in particular.

"What?" after a while, the mark dissapeared just like his tail mark before when his Signer powers aren't yet awakened. "What is happening to me? What about Neo Domino City? Did he succeed?" The sound of a D-wheel came booming and before he knew it, it went pass him. The D-Wheel stopped just meters away from the Signer. It was gray in color and resembles a chariot. The D-wheeler took off the D-wheel, taking off the helmet in the process. It was revealed that she is a woman. Her beautiful blond hair waved and her green eyes sparkled.

"Fudo Yusei.....it looks like we meet again." she said.

"She....Sherry? You....what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to meet an old friend. "And, about the city? Did Placido---"

"No. Thanks to you, Yusei." she responded, answering the question. Yusei let out a sigh, relieved that the world have been saved. "You proved to be victorious in your duel. Thanks to you, the world and the city have been saved." she slowly moved towards Yusei until she was just centimeters away from him. She held his hand using both of hers. Yusei's face turned crimson due to the embarassment. "Yusei, thank you for defeating Yliaster."

"Uh.....yeah." he said, still embarassed from Sherry holding his hand. She slowly moved her hand away from Yusei's.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I forgot that it was only Aki who had the right to hold your hand." she apologized. The intensity of the crimson color at Yusei's face grew higher due to Sherry teasing him to Aki. The Signer then remembered his friends and Aki whom he had promised that he would return...for her.

"I guess Aki and the others are all right now that the world is in peace. But, Aki.....don't worry. I don't break promises and I promise to return. Just wait for me." he thought. His thinking was cut off by the voice of a man. It was deep and quite similar to Yusei's but only much more deeper.

"Masked Dragon, attack!" the dragon fired a blast towards them and a fog of dust was produced from the impact. Fortunately, Yusei and Sherry were able to escape in time thanks to Sherry and her D-wheel. The fog finally cleared and the mark on Yusei's arm reappeared. It was glowing in Crimson. He was shocked by this as a card mysteriously appeared from the sky, it was glowing brightly. That card was Stardust Dragon. The card flashed brightly and from it, the monster majestically emerged.

"What?! Yusei....." she said, shocked.

"Stardust Dragon." the mysterious D-wheeler said. His D-Wheel was black in color with red marks and outlines. Flame designs were also present all over the D-wheel and a wierd ballroom mask was placed at the head of the vehicle. The D-Wheeler himself wore the same mask. His outfit was composed of a coat which is black and red in color, normal black pants and red gloves. "You.....Fudo Yusei. Heh." he passed through Yusei.

"Are you Masked Rider?" asked Sherry, driving in the desert of the Star Dimension using her D-wheel. Yusei, on the other hand, rode on Stardust Dragon as Sherry and the mysterious D-Wheeler started their duel.

"Field Magic, Speed World 2, set on!" said both duelists, clicking a button in their D-Wheels. Speed World 2 dominated the whole place. Yusei was watching the duel from above with his Stardust Dragon. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

"_Duel Mode on, Auto-Pilot, stand by._" the computer of the D-Wheels said. The two duelists finally start their Riding Duel.

"You...are you Masked Rider?" Sherry popped up the question again. This time, the mysterious D-wheeler finally answered the question.

"Yes. I am Masked Rider." he answered her. Yusei wondered who this person is. He gave him a mysterious vibe. From above, he looked at him. Surprisingly, looking at the Masked D-Wheeler made Yusei's right arm throb. The arm where his newly acquired mark was located.

"This guy....just who is he? What is his relation with this mark?" Yusei thought. Sherry drew a card from her deck, starting the turn.

**_Sherry - 0 / 4000_**

**_Masked Rider - 0 / 4000_**

"It's my turn. I summon Holy Knight's Shield Carrier!" from a blue portal, a royal knight with a gray armor appeared on the field. He also a blue shield with yellow marks on it. "I place two cards face-down and activate the effect of Holy Knight Napoleon! If I have face-up warrior-type monster on my side of the field, I can send this card to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to you." the monster appeared on the field, he is a royal warrior who has a gray-colored armor and a very huge silver sword. His face looks like that of a Major General in the military. He also wears a helm.

**_Holy Knight's Shield Carrier: DEF 1300_**

"Go! Luminous Sword!" light appeared from the sword and Napoleon slashed Masked Rider using it. Surprisingly enough, the mysterious D-Wheeler received actual damage from that attack. This made Yusei wonder. He knows that Sherry doesn't contain powers nor is she a Psycho Duelist. But, he noticed one thing too. Ever since the start of the duel, a mysterious light was glowing in Sherry's right arm. Although, it was too vague to see, Yusei could make out the glowing mark as light blue in color. "Turn end."

**_Sherry - 0 / 4000_**

**_Masked Rider - 0 / 3500_**

"Tch." the D-wheel of the Masked Rider was pushed back, smoke was produced due to the impact of the attack. "It's my turn!" he drew a card from his deck. The D-wheel finally adjusted its speed, leaving the distance of it to Sherry's only a few meters away.

**_Sherry - 1 / 4000_**

**_Masked Rider - 1 / 3500_**

"I summon Masked Knight LV 3 in attack mode!" the knight appeared, coming out from a blue portal. He wore a gray armor with yellow outlines and is equipped with a sword that he wore around his back.

**_Masked Knight LV 3: ATK 1500 / DEF 800 / LV 3_**

"Masked Knight, attack!" the warrior leaped and used its sword to slash Sherry's monster. The monster was shattered to pieces. Although her monster was destroyed, a smile was still present in the young woman's face. Watching from above, Yusei smiled himself. He could still remember the same sensation. The speed, the wind.....all these attributes that let you understand your opponent's heart in a riding duel.

"Trap card, activate!" the two cards lifted face-up. "Synchron Gate!" the card has an image of a Junk Synchron entering some sort of wierd gate. "This card can only be activated when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed. I can now special summon one Synchron monster from my deck. Appear now, Fleur Synchron!" the monster appeared from a blue portal. It looked like a typical Synchron monster. It is a seed that grows flowers in its head.

**_Fleur Synchron: ATK 400 / DEF 200 / LV 2_**

"Shout of Freedom! This card only activates if I have a tuner monster face-up on the field. I can special summon a monster with 2000 or less attack points from my graveyard. Be revived, Holy Knight Napoleon!" using a blue portal, the warrior reentered the field.

**_Holy Knight Napoleon: ATK 2000 / DEF 1200 / LV 6_**

"It's all set. Their levels add up to 8. During her next turn, she'll be able to synchro summon.....Fleur de Chevalier." thought Yusei.

"Trap card, activate! Sealed Evolution" Masked Rider inserted it in the spell and trap card zone in the duel disk of the D-Wheel. The card materialized on the field. Him activating the trap card from his hand made Yusei and Sherry surprised. "This can only be activated when a monster with Masked in its name successfully destroys a monster. If you special summoned a monster during this turn, I can activate it from my hand. I can now sacrifice one monster in exchange of summoning a higher level monster from my hand."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Come forth, Masked Knight LV 5!" Masked Knight LV 3 evolved. Evolving to its level 5 form. His features are almost basically the same.

**_Masked Knight LV 5: ATK 2300 / DEF 1300 / LV 5_**

"Masked Knight LV 5, attack Fleur Synchron!" the warrior leaped and slashed the Synchron monster using its blade, shattering it to pieces. Due to this, Sherry took a huge hit which caused the D-Wheel to spin. She was about to crash and fall when Yusei shouted her name.

"Sherry!" Yusei shouted. Hearing this, Sherry was able to control the D-wheel and keep herself balanced and stable. She made a thumbs-up sign using her hand towards Yusei to note that she's just fine.

**_Sherry - 1 / 2100_**

**_Masked Rider - 1 / 3500_**

Even though heavily damaged, Sherry still cracked a smile. The attitude that Yusei likes from her, enjoying a duel.

"I place a card face-down. Turn end." the card materialized on the field and faded afterwards.

"It's my turn!" she cried, drawing a card from her deck. As she looked at the card she drew, her smile grew. She was confident that she could turn this duel around. From above, Yusei was still watching the duel with his mark still glowing. He was a little worried that her friend might get hurt in the duel but at the same time, confident that she could win this due to her skills and abilities.

"I got it, Yusei."

* * *

**_Episode 6 Preview_**

_**Sherry:** Masked Rider? Just who exactly are you? Why are you causing troubles? What is your true goal?_

_**Masked Rider: **My true goal.....Heh. My goal is to serve her and the organization._

_**Yusei: **Organization?_

_**Masked Rider: **Yes.....Fudo Yusei, I'm going to make you a part of it even if I have to use force for you to do it._

_**Sherry: **Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Revelations! Masca's Hidden Goal._

_**Yusei: **Sherry!!_

_**Masked Rider: **Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

* * *

**_Key Cards of the Episode_**

**_Crimson:_ **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!

_**Holy Knight Napoleon  
Type: Warrior / Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK / DEF: 2000 / 1200  
Image:** A royal warrior who has a gray-colored armor and a very huge silver sword. His face looks like that of a Major General in the military. He also wears a helm  
__**Card Description:  
**Send this card to the graveyard to inflict 500 points to your opponent._  
**  
_Sealed Evolution  
Type: Trap Card_**  
_**Image: **A soul coming out from a human body  
__**Card Description:  
**This card can only be activated when a monster with "Masked" in its name successfully destroys a monster. Sacrifice a face-up monster to special summon a higher level monster card from your hand. You can activate this card from your hand if your opponent special summoned during this turn._

_**Synchron Gate  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: **A Junk Synchron entering some sort of wierd gate.  
**Card Description:  
**This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle. Special summon a "Synchron" monster from your deck._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards! Thanks for reading and please review!! Also, we're going to have a mini-contest during this chapter. This mini-contest is a card creation contest. State the details of your created card, following the format of the key cards section. Chosen entries will appear next chapter and the users will be given credit at this section. You can either send the entry through a review or a private message. For more information, check the user's profile._


	6. Revelations! Masca's Hidden Goal

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 6: Revelations! Masca's Hidden Goal_**

The place was dark. So dark that only the lights of the fierce and raging lightning could make their face visible. The tremors of the thunders echoed throughout the whole warehouse. It was raining heavy that day. There were two people inside there, both of them wearing robes. One was wearing black and the other wearing white. The person wearing the white robe lighted a candle and walked towards all the torches of the warehouse, lighting them all.

"Now, that's better." the voice was kind of similar to Luciano's, only less childish and much female. It was safe to assume that she is a lady. She turned over to the guy wearing a black robe. He was sitting in a chair near the table. "When am I going to meet him? The Signer....." he only smiled but didn't bother to respond. In his face, he has a mask similar to Masked Rider but much more detailed and is gray in color.

At Star Dimension, Sherry and the Masked Rider continue their duel, their hairs swaying with the wind. Although it was unclear to see, Yusei could make out that the hair of Masked Rider's is similar to his in a way but the shape wasn't exactly the same. Masked Rider's hair was spiky with also yellow streaks.

**_Sherry - 2 / 2100_**

**_Masked Rider - 2 / 3500_**

"Speed Spell - Overboost!!" the speed spell materialized on the field. The image has four stars heading to one direction. "I gain 4 speed counters during this turn but in the end phase, my speed counters drop to 1." Sherry's D-Wheel accelerated. Yusei thought that maybe Sherry is using the same strategy that she used in their duel. Using speed as an advantage to the opponent.

**_Sherry - 2 + 4 = 6 SPC_**

"Heh." her smile grew as she lifted one of the cards in her hand. "Speed Spell - Gap Strike!" the speed spell materialized on the field. Its image is similar to Overboost but this time, it's missiles that are heading towards one direction. "Gap Strike inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the gap between our speed counters times 100. Go!" Four missiles appeared from the materialized card and headed to Masked Rider's. He tried to avoid the missiles as far as possible but he was caught. This caused the D-wheel to stop.

**_Sherry - 6 / 2100_**

**_Masked Rider - 2 / 3100_**

"Tch." he said as he revved the engine of the D-wheel and accelerated the speed, following Sherry.

"Gap Strike also has another effect. It special summons a monster whose attack is equal to or less than the damage inflicted to you. Appear now, Fleur Synchron!" from a blue vortex, Fleur Synchron reappeared. Yusei smiled.

"So that's what she was aiming for. Hmm...." Yusei pondered, noticing Sherry's amazing combo. "Sherry......although you are ahead of him, be on guard. We don't know what this Masked Rider's capable of yet."

"Level 6 Holy Knight Napoleon, Level 2 Fleur Synchron, tuning!" Fleur Synchron flashed brightly and turned into two stars. These two stars then formed into two rings and engulfed Holy Knight Napoleon. "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for revolution has come!" Holy Knight Napoleon turned into 6 stars. "Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!" together with the two rings, a flash of light emerged and from it emerged a knight. The knight wore a helm, a gray armor and a red cape. Her helm has flowers on top of it. She also held a shield and a sword used for fencing.

**_Fleur de Chevalier: ATK 2700 / DEF 2300 / LV 8_**

"Trap card, activate!" Masked Rider's trap card lifted face-up. "Synchro Line! This card can only be activated when a monster is Synchro Summoned. That monster's attack is cut in half." the materialized card glowed in a pallid way.

"Fleur de Chevalier's effect activates! It negates the activation of your trap card!" Fleur de Chevalier negated the activation of the trap card and destroyed it.

"Heh." said the Masked Rider as he saw his trap card getting shattered to pieces. "Synchro Line......when it is sent to the graveyard by the opponent's card effect, I can special summon a tuner monster from my hand. Appear now, Masked Synchron!" the Synchron monster looked similar to other Synchron monsters. He's outift is composed of the same coat as Masked Rider wore but black in color. He also wore the same mask the D-wheeler wore.

**_Masked Synchron: ATK 300 / DEF 0 / LV 2_**

"Synchro Summoning? Heh." asked Sherry, she smiled. "Fleur de Chevalier attacks Masked Synchron!" Fleur de Chevalier launched her attack towards Masked Synchron using her sword. She was able to destroy the monster and inflict actual damage to the opponent. This time, the Masked D-wheeler crashed and wasn't able to get up. The whole place where he crashed is covered in smoke. Sherry pushed the brake of the D-wheel and stopped. Yusei, on the other hand, stopped as well.

**_Sherry - 6 / 2100_**

**_Masked Rider - 2 / 700_**

"What?!" exclaimed Yusei, wondering what happened. "Is he---" inside the smoke, the Masked Rider's mask fell off. His whole body is injured. Even though injured, the Masked Rider could still remember one person. The one person whom he cared for the most and the only person that cared for him. It was the leader of the organization: Masca. He could still remember their first meeting.

"You.....you are the same as me." the deep voice of a female said. This was all in the Masked Rider's thoughts. The voice of that female was kind of similar to Aki's but much deeper. Even though the place was dark and boundless, he could still see that lady clearly. She wore the outfit of the Black Rose Witch and a masquerade mask similar to him. That lady's hair was just like Aki's during her days as the Black Rose Witch.

"What? I am...the same as...you?" asked Masked Rider. At first, he didn't actually get it. The masked woman removed her mask. He could see her beauty, those beautiful amber eyes, her beautiful magenta hair. She nodded.

"Yes, we are the same." she said as she reached for his hand. Masked Rider responded, and held her hand. "My name is Zika. Call me the Masked Mistress. Come with me, there are friends waiting for you." And so he did. He came with her and joined the organization. For the past two months, they had been causing trouble both in the human world and the Star Dimension. Many duel monster spirits have been missing in the Dimension and many Psychic duelists in the city have been missing ever since the organization was formed. What their goal is is hidden and unknown to everyone.

The Masked Rider stopped thinking when an evil aura surrounded his mask. He wondered what that was. He remembered that Mistress Zika always uses this evil aura when she is in a pinch. And so, he thought that maybe, he unlocked the power that lies dormant within him. The true power of the organization. A flash of dark light surged from the smoke, Yusei and Sherry were both shocked. When the smoke cleared up, they saw the Masked Rider standing but his mask gone.

"Let's continue our battle." he said as he got on the D-wheel. Both Yusei and Sherry were shocked to see his face. He looked exactly like Yusei, as if he was a clone. Their only difference is the hair.

"Just what is going on? Why does he look like me?" thought Yusei, Stardust Dragon flew to the skies with Yusei riding on it. Sherry on the other hand continued her duel with Masked Rider, driving with her D-wheel.

"I place a card face-down. Turn end." she put the card at her spell and trap card zone. The card then materialized at the field but faded afterwards. "And, due to Overboost's effect, my speed counters drop to 1." Her D-wheel slowed down. Now, the Masked Rider was ahead of her.

**_Sherry = 1 SPC_**

"It's my turn!" he cried, drawing a card from his deck.

**_Sherry - 1 / 2100_**

**_Masked Rider - 3 / 700_**

"It's time to show my true power." he lifted his arm with his hand wide open and it facing his face. Dark orbs appeared, gathering in one place. When the light vanished, the Masked Rider's mask went back but this time, an evil aura is surrounding it.

"What?!" exclaimed Sherry. Yusei's mark glowed brighter.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Tuning!" the card materialized on the field. It has an image of a tuner monster and another non-tuner monster floating. That tuner monster was Copy Plant and the non-tuner monster is Dark Verger. "When I have at least 3 Speed Counters, I can sacrifice one card on the field to summon a tuner monster from the graveyard. I sacrifice Masked Knight LV 5 to summon Masked Synchron." Masked Knight LV 5 disappeared in a flash of light while Masked Synchro reentered the field using a black portal.

"So you're going to synchro summon after all." commented Sherry, confident.

"Masked Supporter's effect activates! When a tuner monster is face-up on the field, I can special summon it! Come forth, Masked Supporter." from a blue portal, Masked Supporter entered the field. He looks exactly like Tuning Supporter but with a masquerade mask.

**_Masked Supporter: ATK 100 / DEF 0 / LV 2_**

"When this card is special summoned, you draw two cards." just as told, Sherry drew two cards. "Now, I summon Masked Soldier!" the monster is a Victorian soldier that is wearing a silver mask and holding a shotgun. "When this card is succesfully summoned, it inflicts damage equal to the cards in your hand times 200."

**_Masked Soldier: ATK 1300 / DEF 1500 / LV 3_**

"What?! So that's why you let me draw two cards." exclaimed Sherry, taken aback. The monster fired two shots using its shotgun towards the female D-wheeler. Luckily, she wasn't heavily damaged and managed to control her D-wheel.

**_Sherry - 1 / 1700_**

**_Masked Rider - 3 / 700_**

"Level 2 Masked Supporter, Level 3 Masked Soldier, Level 2 Masked Synchron, tuning!" Masked Synchron flashed and turned into 2 stars. It then formed into two rings and engulfed the two monsters, Masked Supporter and Masked Soldier. "The power that rests within this mask, overflow with the great power of darkness!" the two monsters turned into 5 stars. "Synchro Summon! Rise, my servant, Masked Necromancer!" from a flash of light, a wicked sorcerer in a shaman's clothing who is wearing a mask that's half-peaceful and half-wicked appeared. Part of its mask is overflowing with an evil aura.

**_Masked Necromancer: ATK 2800 / DEF 2300 / LV 7_**

"Wahahahaha!!! The Organization: Masca will succeed!" he cried.

"You...what is your true goal, Masked Rider?" Sherry asked. The Masked Rider paused for a while and then responded with a huge smile on his face.

"My goal....is to serve her and the organization! Fudo Yusei!" Yusei turned his vision from Sherry to him in a sudden. "I am going to let you join our organization even if I have to use force for you to do it!"

* * *

**_Episode 7 Preview_**

_**Masked Rider: **Masked Necromancer, attack!_

_**Yusei: **Sherry!! Masked Rider....just who are you? What do you want from me?_

_**Masked Rider: **I only follow orders from the Mistress. I am just doing my job. Yusei, you and I are one. I am a part of you._

_**Yusei: **What?! Next, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, The Truth: Masked Rider's Identity._

_**Masked Rider: **I'll be waiting for you, Fudo Yusei._

_**Yusei: **Riding Duel, Acceleration! Sherry's mark....what is this?_

* * *

******_Key Cards of the Episode_**

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter._

_**Synchro Line  
Type: Trap Card  
Image:** An image of Thought Ruler Archfiend with a line on the middle, cutting it in half.  
__**Card Description:  
**This card can only be activated during the turn your opponent Synchro Summoned. That monster's ATK is halved. When this card is sent to the graveyard by your opponent's card effect during the same turn, special summon a tuner monster from your hand._  
**  
_Speed Spell - Overboost  
_****_Type: Speed Spell Card_**  
_**Image: **Four stars heading in one direction.  
__**Card Description:  
**Gain four speed counters during this turn. During the end phase, the number of Speed Counters on your "Speed World" becomes 1._

_**Masked Soldier  
Type: Warrior / Effect  
ATK / DEF: 1300 / 1500  
Level: 3  
Image: **A Victorian soldier wearing a silver mask and holding a shotgun  
**Card Description:  
**When this card is normal summoned, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards in his / her hand x 200._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards! Thanks for reading and please review!! Congratulations to Psychid and EmblemDuelist for their card entries!! The mini-contest is still open until the next chapter is published. Once again, thanks for reading and please review!!_


	7. The Truth: Masked Rider's Identity

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 7: The Truth: Masked Rider's Identity_**

"Masked Necromancer attacks Fleur de Chevalier! Shadow Flare!" a man's voice cried. The voice came from Sherry's opponent, Masked Rider. Both are currently engaged in a riding duel with Sherry on the lead, having 1700 life points. Yusei stayed on the sidelines as a spectator along with his Stardust Dragon whom he is riding on. The Masked D-Wheeler ordered his monster the attack. The shaman lifted its staff and spun it. Afterwards, he pointed it towards Fleur de Chevalier and a dark flare emerged from it.

"Trap card, activate! Fleur Guard!" the card appeared on the field and lifted face-up. It had an image of a monster and pink flower petals being caught up by a purple-colored dimension vortex. The sorcerer's eyes lit red. Mysteriously, a blue-colored shockwave engulfed the whole trap card which caused it to remain face-down. The card then faded afterwards. Sherry's eyes widened, surprised. "What?!"

"When Masked Necromancer attacks, you cannot activated any Magic or Trap cards until the end of the damage step." the Masked Rider said, notifying Sherry of his monster's effect. The attack of the wicked sorcerer finally went through and destroyed Sherry's ace monster, shattering it into pieces. "Masked Necromancer's effect activates! When this card destroys a monster, it inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the number of Masked monsters in my graveyard times 200."

"What?!" said both Sherry and Yusei in unison. Clearly, both of them got surprised by this. Masked Necromancer spun its staff once again and fired five blasts, all of them heading towards Masked Rider's opponent, Sherry. All of the blasts hit the young lady. Each hit was much more painful than all of the attacks Masked Rider did before he gained that evil aura in his mask. Sherry wondered if that evil aura has any significance to the impact of the damage she just took. Although seriously injured, she managed to control her D-wheel.

**_Sherry - 1 / 700_**

**_Masked Rider - 3 / 700_**

"When Masked Necromancer destroys a monster, battle damage is not calculated." his mischievous smile suddenly grew. "Masked Synchron's effect activates! When it is at the graveyard, I can remove it from play to change all damage inflicted from card effects during this turn to 0." Yusei was surprised by the Masked Rider's move. He doesn't know what his true motive really is. Why would he change the inflicted damage to 0 when it could let him gain the upper hand? He was confused. Confused of what the mysterious D-wheeler's true goal or motive is.

**_Sherry - 1 / 1700_**

**_Masked Rider - 3 / 700_**

"When Masked Synchron is removed from play, I can draw two cards." just as he said, he drew two cards from his deck. "Turn end." as he declared the end of his turn, Sherry drew a card from the top of her deck.

**_Sherry - 2 / 1700_**

**_Masked Rider - 4 / 700_**

"Masked Necromancer" thought Sherry, scanning the monster and the field of her opponent. "Right now, I have Speed Spell - Angel Baton and the monster, Holy Knight Jeanne and Floral Shield." as the strong wind waved her beautiful blond hair gracefully, she continued to think. "If I summon a monster, he'll obviously attack it and inflict effect damage to me again. And, if I set my trap card, it will also be negated just like my other one. My only chance is...." she looked at her speed counter gauge. "The only chance for me to win is to have four speed counters."

"I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" the green card materialized on the field. It has an image of an angel with a magical green orb. "When I have at least two speed counters, I can activate this card. It lets me draw two cards and discard one." she drew two cards from her deck, smiling as she did. She drew a Speed Spell and a monster card. Sherry decided to discard the monster card.

"I place one card face-down and summon Holy Knight Jeanne in attack mode." she put both cards on their respective places. The card materialized first and faded afterwards. The monster followed, coming from a big blue portal. The monster was a female knight wearing a gray armor. Her hair is yellow and so are the outlines of the armor. The shoulder part of the armor and her helm resembles wings.

**_Holy Knight Jeanne: ATK 1900_**

"Speed Spell - Second Degree Rebirth!" the card materialized on the field. It has a closed-up image of a Junk Synchron with his two eyes turned into two stars. "When I exactly have two speed counters, I can special summon a level 3 or 4 monster from my graveyard. Be revived, Holy Knight Louis!" from a blue portal, the monster appeared on the field. He wears a gray armor, a royal cape and a royal helm which make him look like a king. Aside from him having a helm, his long white hair can still be seen. His eyes are as sparky as Junk Warrior's.

**_Holy Knight Louis: ATK 1500 / DEF 1200 / LV 3_**

"When this card is special summoned, I can add one Magic card from my graveyard to my hand and my speed counters increase by one." one of the diamonds in her speed counter gauge lit up. She added the Speed Spell - Second Degree Rebirth from the graveyard to her hand. "Turn end." When she ended her turn, she took a glance at her opponent and then thought, "It's all set. Next turn, I'll be able to win the duel. If I inflict 800 points to his life points, it'll drop down to 0."

"It's my turn!" he cried as he drew his card with a mischievous smile in his face.

**_Sherry - 3 / 1700_**

**_Masked Rider - 5 / 700_**

"Speed Spell - Accel Trap!" the card materialized on the field as the D-wheel continue to run. It has an image of a five trap cards forming a circle in a cerulean-colored portal. "When I have four or more speed counters, I can discard as many cards as I like to activate two random trap cards directly from my deck." he discarded his remaining two cards in his hand and drew the two random trap cards. He chuckled a bit when he saw the cards he drew.

"What's happening? Why is the mark glowing brighter and why is the pain....?" thought Yusei, his mark was glowing brighter and the pain was also increasing at the same time. On the other hand, Sherry had noticed that her D-wheel is slightly damaged but still continued the riding duel. Yusei looked below, at Sherry, only to see the glowing light-blue mark on her arm. But, it was still vague to him what the shape was.

"Trap card, activate!" the two trap cards materialized on his field. "Zero Effect!" he referred to the first card. It has an image of a Zombie-type monster with a life point bar at the middle. The life point bar on the card contain the word effect and the number 0. "During this turn, at the end of each damage step, all damage from card effects are reduced to zero." This made both Yusei and Sherry shocked, again. They could not clearly see what he is truly aiming for.

"Distance Multiplier!" this time, he referred to the other card. The second card. "I can select one monster and during this turn, he can attack as many times as the gap in our speed counters. Since the difference in our speed counters is two, Masked Necromancer can attack two times." the monster prepared for battle and started spinning its staff. He then pointed it towards Sherry's monsters. It destroyed Holy Knight Jeanne first and then, Holy Knight Louis followed. Both two monsters fall upon the great strength of the sorcerer.

"Since Masked Necromancer's effect states that you lose 200 points for each Masked monster in my graveyard, you lose 800 points for each monster I destroyed. He created eight blasts, each of them hitting Sherry. She was heavily injured but this time, not only her but her D-wheel too. She stopped, being able to control the D-wheel for just a while. The D-wheel broke and malfunctioned. Some parts were even torn off. Even though the duel was called off due to her D-wheel breaking, Masked Rider didn't show any mercy.

"It is time to show you my true strength." the solid vision in his field did not disappear. He pushed the brake and stopped. "I activate Speed World 2's effect. I reduce 4 speed counters so that you lose 800 life points. For the finishing move, take this!" the place where Sherry exploded due to Masked Rider's assault.

"Sherry! Sherry!" Yusei shouted on the sidelines as Stardust Dragon landed. He immediately went to Sherry and saw that there was fire all over it. The whole place was surrounded by fire. He looked around and finally saw the young woman. He immediately went to her and carried her, assisting his injured friend. Across him was the Masked Rider. He didn't speak of anything. Instead, he just clenched his fist as a sign that he wants to avenge his injured friend.

"Fudo Yusei....." he spoke.

"I...I was the one you wanted on your group, right? Then, why did you hurt my friend? Tell me! What do you really want from me? Just who are you?" he exclaimed, furious at the man in front of him. Little droplets of tears fell from his eyes. It weren't tears of sadness or joy but tears of anger.

"I am just following the orders of the Mistress." he said bluntly. "Fudo Yusei, we of Masca aren't true humans. Or should I say, we were a part of real humans. This mask is what symbolizes our being inhuman and at the same time, is our pillar of strength." he removed his mask, showing Yusei the similarity between them. "Yusei, you and I are one. I am a part of you." This sentence shocked Yusei. He didn't even know what to say.

"What?!" he exclaimed, shocked and surprised. The Masked Rider turned to his D-wheel and rode on it. He turned on the engine and accelerated its speed.

"I know that you're not going to join us, Fudo Yusei. But, if you ever want to know the answers you seek, follow me. I'll be waiting for you. We shall meet again, Fudo Yusei." those were his last words before he left with his D-wheel. He left Yusei with questions still unanswered.

"What could he mean?" he thought to himself. He noticed that his mark disappeared just like before. Surprisingly, Sherry's mark vanished too. "What could all this mean? That mask, this mark and Sherry's mark....what could they all mean?

* * *

**_Episode 8 Preview:_**

_**Yusei: **With Sherry still unconscious and due to the strong sandstorm, I decided to rest in a cave until she wakes up._

_**Sherry:** Where...am...I? Who are you?_

_**???: **Sherry, your real test starts here. You have to become one with your deck! Show me your full potential!_

_**Sherry: **I will surpass my limits and show you what I'm capable of! Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Sherry's Dream: A Star Mage's Call?!_

_**???: **Power Summon!_

_**Sherry: **Power Summon?!_

* * *

**_Key Cards of the Episode_**

**_Crimson_**: What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!

_**Masked Synchron  
Type: Warrior / Tuner  
Level: 2  
ATK / DEF: 300 / 0  
Image:** Looks similar to all "Synchron" monsters. Wears the same mask and outfit as the Masked Rider but is all black in color  
__**Card Description:  
**When this card is in the graveyard, you can remove it from play to change all damage inflicted through card effects during this turn to 0. When this card is removed from play, draw two cards._

_**Speed Spell - Second Degree Rebirth  
Type: **Speed Spell Card  
**Image:** A closed-up image of Junk Synchron. Its eyes are illustrated as stars in the image  
__**Card Description:  
**When you have exactly two speed counters on your Speed World, send two cards from the field to the graveyard to special summon one level 3 or 4 monster from the graveyard to your field._

_**Masked Necromancer  
Type:** Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect  
**Image:** A wicked sorcerer in a shaman's clothing, wearing a mask that's half-peaceful and half-wicked  
**Card Description:**  
1 "Masked" tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any Magic or Trap cards until the end of the damage step. When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Masked" monsters in your graveyard times 200. If this card destroys a monster, do not inflict battle damage._

**_Crimson_**:There we have it! These three are the key cards of the episode. Thanks for reading and please review! 'Till next time!


	8. Sherry's Dream: A Star Mage's Call!

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 8: Sherry's Dream: A Star Mage's Call?!_**

"What does it truly mean?" the Masked Rider thought while driving his D-wheel. Even though he had left Yusei with unanswered questions, he himself has questions. Questions that also remain unanswered. Up to now, the mysterious D-wheeler still seeks for those answers. The thing that would answer his every question. "What does existence mean? How am I different from others? What makes someone human?" Unconsciously, a droplet of tear fell from his eyes. He pushed the break of the D-wheel when he saw a cave. He had noticed that a strange D-wheel had also parked outside the cave. It was green in color with yellow outlines. There were also wing platforms in every side of the D-wheel.

"So he's here, huh?" he said, finally recognizing the D-wheel. He entered the cave and took a lighted torch to serve as his guide. He finally reached the end of the entrance tunnel and saw a dark ruin, only the torches on the sides were keeping the ruin bright. In the center, there was a mark that is white in color. The mark looked similar to Yusei's mark. Across him, he saw someone familiar sitting on a chair. "So I was right. It is him." the person he saw was a man. He wore a black robe and his face is covered by a mask which is kinda similar to Masked Rider's but much more detailed. The mask itself is half-green and half-gray in color. Green occupying the left part while Gray occupying the other.

"You've become quite famous over the days. I see that they call you the 'Masked Rider' now." he said, standing from the chair. His voice was similar to Divine's in a way but much deeper. In his arm was a duel disk. Its entire design was just as similar as his mask. Masked Rider have gotten vibes that he would challenge him to a duel and so he also kept his duel disk in ready.

"Where is Mistress Zika? Did you do something to her? You traitor!" he was so furious towards him. The masked man across Masked Rider just smiled as a response to his question. This made Masked Rider much annoyed. He went towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me! Where is she?!" the masked man pushed him, making him fall to the ground. "Tch."

"I have no idea where she is." he stated calmly. "What's more important is that I have finally achieved the goal of a Masca." him mentioning this made the Masked Rider shocked in awe. The masked man's calm look suddenly became a serious one. "I came here for my revenge against the Organization: Masca but since nobody's here except you....." he lifted his arm in level to his face. His hand was wide open and it was facing his face. "I've learned my true name. Domingo!!" purple light suddenly appeared, engulfing his whole body.

"Urgh..." the Masked Rider raised his arms to protect his eyes from the brightness of the purple light. The purple caused damage to the ruins and little pieces of rock slowly started to fall. When the light cleared, Masked Rider couldn't believe what he was seeing. The green eyes of the man across him turned black, kind of like similar to a Dark Signer's eyes. His mask changed in form and color. Its color turned brown and the whole form looked like a demon lord.

"Domingo, Lord of the Demons!" he cried. "Prepare for battle! I will destroy you and this place. And, when I'm finished with you, I'll finish off the rest of the members of the organization. He raised his duel disk which has taken the form of his mask.

"Duel!" cried both of them. As they started their duel, a spooky evil aura surrounded the whole ruin. The once fairly lighted ruin became a tenebrous one, filled with darkness. The Masked Rider then thought, "I need to win this duel and protect this place." a flash of memory sparkled within him. It was when Domingo first betrayed them. At that time, there were only 5 members of Masca. Three of them were Domingo, the Masked Rider, and the Mistress.

"Mistress!" he shouted as he watched her duel Domingo. The Mistress was heavily injured at that time. Although injured, she didn't give up. She was willing to give up anything, including her life just to protect her home. The only home she had. Finally, Domingo delivered the final blow with his evil demonic dragon. The attack hurt her so intensely that she fell to the ground, her mask fell off. Masked Rider came to her aid and saw those tears in her eyes. The first time he's ever seen one.

"Please......protect our.....home." the mistress said, weakly. Droplets of water fell from her eyes, falling on the Masked Rider's hand. He carried her, bringing her into a safe place. He then fought Domingo. That was the first time he awakened the power he used during his duel with Sherry. Although, he can't control it that much yet, he defeated him and was able to protect their home but the menacing Domingo was spared when the power mysteriously vanished. With that, Domingo was able to escape.

"Mistress...I've protected our home." he whispered to her ears. Even though unconscious, the mistress cracked a smile. Aside from this being the first time he unlocked a certain mysterious power, this was the first time he first thought of what existence truly means. And, whenever he uses that evil power, he gets the sudden urge to cause pain. The case is the same when the mistress uses it. It's as if the power of the mask is controlling him. The first time he was aware that he used that power was when he dueled Sherry although he wasn't able to control that urge.

Back to the duel, the Masked Rider stood bravely and faced Domingo with eyes brimming with self-confidence. He then said, "This duel will be the same as last time, Domingo! I will be defeating you again!"

On the other hand, at the other part of the desert-like world, Yusei observes Sherry's D-wheel. The once gorgeous D-wheel is now torn to bits. With no enough tools and equipment, he couldn't help her friend rebuild the machine. Even her deck was burnt with the D-wheel. He decided to seek for help and the only way to do that is to venture around this whole new world. While carrying Sherry through his back, he walked through the desert. The heat was so intense that he almost blacked out. Even the sandstorm was so strong. As he walked, Yusei raised an arm to protect his eyes from the sand.

"It's her! What a troublesome girl! What is she up to now?!" said a voice quietly just behind Yusei. The voice was kind of childish and mocky in a way. He said it in a quiet way so that Yusei won't be able to hear but he failed. The Signer glanced and saw him. He was wearing a black robe, covering his whole body and face. His size is just about one-third of Yusei's. "Oh no! I've been caught!" the Signer picked him up, struggling as he was picked. "Put me down!"

"Who are you? And what do you mean by----" his words were immediately cut off by the mysterious man.

"There, there's a cave at the top of this terrain. You can rest there until the sandstorm subsides." he quickly said. One thing that surprised Yusei is that the mysterious bursted into flames and suddenly disappeared. He unconsciously left his brown robe but it was all burnt up now. Just as the mysterious man told him, Yusei went to the cave at the end of the top of the terrain. Surprisingly, it was actually bright inside. Yusei laid Sherry flat on the floor.

"Just who was that?" thought Yusei. He took a glance at Sherry and saw that her mark was glowing again. This time he could clearly see what the mark was. The mark's shape was an animal. A ram in particular. The color of the mark is light blue. "That mark, it's glowing again." he held his right arm and noticed that the mark had reappeared...again. Little did he know that his dear friend was having a dream. A strange and unusual one.

"Uh? What?" she asked herself. She awoke due to the sound of a droplet of water dropping on the ground. This was all in her dream. But, this wasn't just any other dream. It was as if it was reality. The world in the dream was boundless and empty, similar to Infinite Space. She was welcomed by a woman who was wearing a black robe with light blue outlines. Her face was revealed although she wore a mask. The mask resembled a ram and is also light blue in color. The lady's hair was blonde and short, kinda similar to Sherry's.

"Sherry, so you have come." she said, her voice similar too Sherry's, only much deeper. "I've been waiting for you." this sentence shocked her most. In a mysterious way, two duel disks appeared. Two duel disks that are common in Neo Domino City. Both were black in color. One appeared in Sherry's arm while the other appeared in the Masked Lady. "It might be wierd for you not to know my name. You may call me Izuru. I have come to test your strength! Show me your true potential in a duel!"

"Izuru? Who..are you? Where..am I?" she shyly and nervously asked. She stood up from the ground and looked at the duel disk. She was surprised that her deck was there. "Fine! I accept your challenge! I might not know why you're doing this but I don't back down from a duel!" she activated the duel disk and so did her opponent.

"Duel!" both sides cried as they both drew five cards.

**_Sherry - 4000 _**

**_Izuru - 4000_**

"I get the first turn! Draw!" Sherry cried as she drew a card. She looked at the cards in her hand. She noticed it was different. All of them were weak fairies. The deck she's using is not her original deck. Although disappointed, she still continued the duel and just let out a sigh. "I summon Key Mace in defense mode!" the fairy appeared from a blue portal, she wore a blue dress with a yellow collar. The outfit looked like an umbrella. The fairy was also holding a key.

**_Key Mace: DEF 300_**

"Magic Card, Swords of Revealing Light!" the card materialized on the field. "While this card is in the field, your monsters cannot declare an attack for three turns." three light-green swords appeared from the sky. Those three swords dropped on Izuru's field. "Turn end."

"You have done well so far using that fairy deck, Sherry." commented the masked woman. "It's my turn, draw!" she drew a card and looked at it. As she took a look at it, her smile grew. "It's time to show you the difference and gap in our abilities." the more she speak, the more Sherry gets nervous due to her words. "Tuner monster, Masked Valkyrie - Eolande!" the valkyrie appeared from a blue portal. She wore a violet dress and held a bow and arrow. The bow and arrow resembles a rose. Her hair is also violet in color and she wore a mask resembling a rose with thorns. She also has long violet hair.

**_Masked Valkyrie - Eolande: ATK 700 / DEF 300 / LV 2_**

"This card can be special summoned from my hand if you have a monster on your field and I don't. When this card is to be used as a synchro material monster for a synchro summon of a "Masked Valkyrie" monster, the other synchro materials should be in my hand." she narrated her monster's effect as she lifted a card from her hand. That card was Masked Valkyrie - Rosalba. Blue light flashed and Rosalba appeared. She has the same design as Eolande but wore a white dress and holds a shield and sword. Her hair was short and was white in color

"Level 3 Masked Valkyrie - Rosalba, Level 2 Masked Valkyrie - Eolande, tuning!" Eolande glowed white and turned into two stars. Those two stars then became two rings and engulfed Rosalba, turning her into three stars. "Synchro Summon! Masked Valkyrie - Eglantina!" a flash of light occured in the rings and from it, the valkyrie appeared. Overall, her design was similar to the two. Her dress was magenta in color and longer than the other two's outfit. She also wore a black cape, a white mask with roses and thorns. In her two hands, she held two spears which was surrounded by rose thorns. Her hair resembles the Black Rose Witch's.

**_Masked Valkyrie - Eglantina: ATK 1400 / DEF 500 / LV 5_**

"Masked Valkyrie...." Sherry said, innocently.

"Masked Valkyrie - Eglantina's effect activates!" she cried. "When it is successfully special summoned, I can sacrifice it to special summon a synchro monster from my extra deck with the same attack." the valkyrie glowed white and disappeared from the field, never to be seen again. After she disappeared, the white light gathered in one place and formed a ram. An armored ram. Its skin is similar to any other ram, its armor is black and its horns are light blue in color. "Synchro monster, Ice Ram!"

**_Ice Ram: ATK 1400 / DEF 400 / LV 5_**

"Next, I normal summon Ice Soul!" the monster is a living fireball, light blue in color. As it appeared on the field, it emitted an aura corresponding to its color. "It's time, Sherry! I'll show you! Power Summon!" that sentence left Sherry with questions again.

"Power Summon?!"

* * *

**_Episode 9 Preview_**

_**Izuru:** Aries, the Ram Zodiac God attacks Key Mace!_

_**Sherry:** What?! But what about Swords of Revealing Light?_

_**Izuru: **Your spells won't work on the Zodiac God_

_**Sherry: **Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Awakened Star Mage, Yuza Heads Out!_

_**Yuza: **It's time to set out! The time to change the future has come...._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Masked Valkyrie - Eolande  
Type: Warrior / Tuner  
Level: 2  
ATK / DEF: 700 / 300  
Image:** Wears a violet dress and held a bow and arrow. The bow and arrow resembles a rose. The hair is also violet in color and she wore a mask resembling a rose with thorns.  
__**Card Description:  
**This card can be special summoned from your hand if your opponent has a monster on the field and you don't. When this card is used as a synchro material monster for a synchro summon of a "Masked Valkyrie" monster, the other synchro materials should be in your hand.  
_

_**Swords of Revealing Light  
Type: Continuous Spell Card**  
**Image: **Three light-green bright swords with a flashing light on the center of the image  
**Card Description:  
**Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turn. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent control cannot declare an attack._

_**Masked Valkyrie - Eglantina  
Type: Warrior / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 5  
ATK / DEF: 1400 / 500  
Image:** Her dress is magenta in color and longer than the other two's outfit. She also wore a black cape, a white mask with roses and thorns. In her two hands, she held two spears which was surrounded by rose thorns. Her hair resembles the Black Rose Witch's.  
**Card Description:  
**1 "Masked Valkyrie" tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner Masked Valkyrie monsters. When this card is successfully special summoned, you can sacrifice it to special summon a synchro monster from your extra deck with the same attack._

_**Crimson: **These are the key cards! Thanks for reading and please review!  
_


	9. Awakened Star Mage, Yuza Heads Out!

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 9: Awakened Star Mage, Yuza Heads Out!_**

"I normal summon Ice Soul!" Izuru put the card in one of her duel disk's monster slot. A cold breeze swirled the whole field and gathered on one specific place. That specific place was one of Izuru's monster zones. The zone flashed light blue and from it, emerged a living fireball, light blue in color. It emitted an aura corresponding to its color as it materialized on the field. "It's time to show you, Sherry! Power Summon!"

**_Ice Soul: ATK 600 / DEF 100 / LV 3_**

"Power Summon?!" exclaimed the surprised Sherry. Surely, that sentence caught her off guard, again. Now, her mind is full of questions that remain unanswered. Ice Soul and swirled around the ram. As the fireball swirled, a trail appear with the same color, light blue. Those trails look like fire, similar to a Dark Signer's field. "What's this?! What is Power Summon?!" her eyes widen upon seeing what she's just seeing right now.

"Heart as cold as ice freezes my whole body! The power of hatred and revenge shall free us from the curse of the world!" as she chanted, the place where Ice Soul and Ice Ram was located flashed light blue. "Power Summon! Aries, the Ram Zodiac God!!" from that flash of light, the monster emerged on the field. Although it looked like a bigger version of Ice Ram, overall, they were different. The Zodiac God was just like Yuza's Zodiac God, has a body with ancient design. Its body is as magnificent as Stardust Dragon's. It looked like a cluster of stars. The monster glowed, along with Sherry's mark. But, this time, the mark was cut in half for some unknown reason.

**_Aries, the Ram Zodiac God: ATK 3700 / DEF 0 / LV 8_**

"My mark....it's cut in half?" she said to herself upon seeing her mark. A cold breeze passed her. It was then when she noticed that the field was getting colder. She looked at her opponent and noticed that a mark glowed in her arm. It had the same shape and color. Sherry hypothesized that this mark was the other half of hers.

"Field Magic, Zodiac Galaxy - Ice Dimension!" the field magic card slot of Izuru's duel disk opened and she then placed the card. The field changed. Ice dominated the whole field. Now, it was colder than before. The boundless and empty sky also changed a bit. Bright stars appeared, light blue in color. "When Ice Ram is special summoned through a card effect, it can't be sent to the graveyard. Therefore, it remains on the field." upon mentioning the name of the monster, it glowed white.

"Even though she has those two monsters on the field, I still have the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light." she thought as she looked at those shimmering swords. "As long as that remains on the field, both her monsters can't attack."

"Aries, the Ram Zodiac God attacks Key Mace! Freeze Ray!" Sherry's thoughts were all cut off by the cry of her opponent, Izuru. The Zodiac God had its horns glow light blue. From those horns, an ice ray emerged and hit Sherry's only monster. At first, the monster froze and was encaged in ice but after a while, the ice broke and its particles hit Sherry. Just like her duel with the Masked Rider, the impact or the damage was true. She fell to the ground but fortunately, she was still able to stand up. "When Aries attacks a defense position monster, she inflicts piercing damage to the opponent."

**_Sherry - 100 _**

**_Izuru - 4000_**

"What?! 100 life points?" exclaimed the shocked Sherry.

"Zodiac Galaxy - Ice Dimension's effect. When an Ice monster or an Aries, the Ram Zodiac Gods attack, its attack points increase by 500 during the damage step." the masked lady explained, explaining how Sherry got that amount of damage. The lady's look became serious. Clearly, she was disappointed. She lifted her arm and pointed a finger at her opponent. "You! Sherry! Is that all you can do?!" as she said those words, she clenched her fist. "Show me your true potential! Show me what you can do!" Sherry was struck by this.

"My true potential?" the opponent of Izuru thought, somewhat doubting her own capabilities. She shook her head and faced her opponent with confidence.

"When Aries, the Ram Zodiac God attacks, it loses 4 levels. And, due to my field magic's effect, all face-up Zodiac Gods lose 1 level." she explained the effects as the Zodiac God glowed again. This time, in a bright yellow color.

**_Aries, the Ram Zodiac God: LV 8 - 4 = LV 4_**

"It's my turn!" Sherry cried upon drawing a card from her deck. "Magic card, Fairy's Legacy!" the card materialized on the field. It has an image of a fairy praying and wishing for something. At the back of the fairy were scattered white feathers. "If I have a fairy-type monster in my graveyard, I can activate this card. It lets me activate one trap card directly from my hand." her magic card glowed faint yellow. "Trap card, activate! Call of the Haunted! I revive Key Mace!" from a blue vortex, emerged the fairy.

"Summoning that weak monster again?" critiqued Izuru, mocking her. The fairy monster, Key Mace, lifted the key that she holds, facing it to the sky.

"Magic Card, Fairy's Gate! This card can only be activated when Key Mace is face-up on the field. I can sacrifice one face-up magic card and during this turn, I don't take battle damage and my monsters can't be destroyed as a result of battle." a large keyhole appeared on the sky. A ray, coming from the fairy's key entered the key hole. The field flashed. When the flash of light disappeared, Swords of Light wasn't there anymore but Key Mace changed in appearance. Now, she is glowing white. Perhaps that was some kind of barrier created by the magic card.

"I sacrifice Key Mace to advance summon Fallen Angel Desire!" Key Mace vanished as the monster appeared from a glowing light. It looked similar to an armored raven. Its wings were red in color and the armor is indigo. It also wore two armored claws.

**_Fallen Angel Desire: ATK 3000 / DEF 2800 / LV 10_**

"A level 10 monster?" her opponent inquired.

"Fallen Angel Desire can be advance summoned by sacrificing one fairy-type monster. Now, this last card!" she cried as she lifted the said card and placed it in one of the magic & trap card slots of her duel disk. "Magic card, Fairy's Aroma! This card can only be activated if I have a face-up fairy-type monster. I choose one of your monsters and during this turn, it attacks one of my fairies. I choose your Zodiac God!" the Zodiac God attacked with its Freeze Ray attack. That attack proved useless for the fairy's glowing barrier just deflected it.

"Could....could it be that you've found out the Zodiac God's weakness?" Izuru said, surprised and shocked. Her eyes widen upon the sight as she saw her Zodiac God glow and shattering to pieces afterwards. "How...did you know?"

**_Aries, the Ram Zodiac God: LV 4 - 4 = LV 0_**

"I analyzed that if losing its level had any significance at all. After analyzing, I made a hypothesis that if the level of your monster drops to 0, then it will be destroyed. It seems my hypothesis was right." she stated, calmly and with assurance in herself.

"So you merely relied on a guess? Heh. It seems I underestimated you, Sherry. You are right. Although Power monsters are so powerful, they get destroyed when their level drops to zero." her smile grew, implying she was satisfied. Her opponent, Sherry, prepared for an assault with her fairy monster.

"Fallen Angel Desire attacks---" her words were cut off by Izuru deactivating the duel disk. The solid vision disappeared. "What?"

"There is no need to attack, Sherry. You've passed the test. You have shown me that you are worthy of being partners with the Zodiac God. For that, I am giving this to you." she went towards Sherry and took off her mask. Handing her opponent the mask, Sherry took it but was wondering why she did that.

"Why?" the masked lady wasn't able to answer. The mark in Izuru's arm disappeared as ice encaged her. Sherry's eyes widened when she saw this. Slowly, the ice cracked and destructed. Its particles flew and vanished one by one, glowing white at the same time.

"Sherry, know the secrets of Power summoning by yourself." the voice of Izuru spoke to her. She smiled, still left with unanswered questions. She took one final glance at the mask the masked lady had given her. Light emerged from it. She immediately raised her arms to protect her eyes from the brightness. "Power Summon? Power Summon?" she kept saying those words. Unknown to her, all of those were just a dream. All this time, she was just dreaming. She wakes up and sees Yusei, examining her arm where the ram mark was located.

"Yusei?" her reaction upon seeing Yusei, completely awake from her dream. Same as Yusei, she also looked at her mark. She noticed that the mark was the whole, unlike the mark she had when she dueled Izuru which was only half of it. Above anything else, she had noticed another thing, the mark became permanent. After seeing that, she then thought to herself, "So it was not a dream after all? All these masked people? Just who are they? What's going on?"

On the other hand, at another part of the Star Dimension, two people were there. One was female and the other was male. The female wore a magenta-colored kunoichi outfit and had her hair tied on top extending to a portion of her back. This created a short strand of her hair. The other had spiky black hair and his outfit kinda resembles Crow's but only black in color. The male was working on a D-wheel.

"Yuza, it's ready. I've checked the engine and there's nothing wrong in it." he said, smiling and giving a thumbs-up sign to his friend. The D-wheel was magenta in color. It had similar design to Aki's D-wheel. Its head was very sharp and its handle bars were located at each side, similar in position with Yusei's. The D-wheel also had ancient designs in which is similar to what her Zodiac God has. And lastly, the duel disk there was gray in color and just a flat rectangle in shape.

"Thank you, Eros." said Yuza, thanking her friend as she got on the D-wheel. She started the engine and accelerated its speed. She then set off with amazing speed that when she left, dust covered Eros.

"Yuza! Good luck! I'll be waiting for your return! Here, at the Star Dimension!" he shouted as he coughed, saying his goodbyes to his dear friend. Yuza smiled back in response.

As Yuza drove the sandy desert of the Star Dimension, a crimson-colored portal appeared just 20 meters before her. Upon seeing this, she thought, "Mom, Dad, wait for me. I will change the future and make you proud of me!"

* * *

**_Episode 10 Preview_**

_**Yuza: **You...are you from Masca?_

_**Zika: **I am the leader of Masca. Little girl, you are not my goal! Anyone who gets in my way will just get destroyed._

_**Yuza: **You are their leader? Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Newfound Ability! Mask vs Mask_

_**Zika: **What is my organization's true goal? Why are you asking me that question?_

_**Yuza: **Riding Duel, Acceleration! I need to use it, the true power of a Star Mage....._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Ice Ram  
Type: Beast / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 5  
ATK / DEF: 1400 / 400  
Image:** An armored ram. Its skin is similar to any other ram, its armor is black and its horns are light blue in color.  
__**Card Description:  
**1 tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. When this card is special summoned, it cannot be sent to the graveyard.  
_

_**Fairy's Gate  
Type: Trap Card**  
**Image: **A Key Mace holding its key. At its back is a glowing keyhole of a large gate.  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only if you have a face-up Key Mace on the field. Send one face-up spell card from the field to the graveyard. During this turn, your monsters are not destroyed by battle and you don't take battle damage._

_**Aries, the Ram Zodiac God  
Type: Beast / Power / Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK / DEF: 3700 / 500  
Image:** Looks like a bigger version of Ice Ram Has body with ancient design. Its body is as magnificent as Stardust Dragon's, looking like a cluster of stars. It also had two magnificent horns.  
**Card Description:  
**"Ice Ram" + 3 booster levels. This card isn't affected by spell cards. When this card attacks and its ATK is greater than the DEF of the defending monster, it inflicts battle damage equal to the difference. When this card attacks, reduce 4 levels from this card._

_**Crimson: **These are the key cards! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	10. Newfound Ability! Mask vs Mask

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 10: Newfound Ability! Mask vs Mask_**

A dark and evil aura surged out from the ruin where Masked Rider was located. The force was so intense that it created a large hurricane heading towards the middle of the desert and a village. Lots of duel monster spirits saw this tragic event and was shocked. They were overcome by fear. Their eyes widened as they saw the hurricane head towards their village. Everyone panicked and tried to escape but in the end, everyone was taken in by the hurricane. Nobody was able to escape. The starry sky of the Star Dimension turned dark and gloomy. Flashes of lightning came spooking down. Upon seeing this, Yuza stopped her tracks and observed what was happening.

"The sky changed. What's happening?" the young lady wondered. Inside the ruin, both Domingo and the Masked Rider continued their duel. Masked Rider's opponent was able to summon the most ferocious monster. Due to the place being dark, the image of the monster was too vague for the Masked Rider. Although it was unclear to him, he could make out that the shape of the monster was similar to a dragon's and its whole body was waving like flames. Its eyes were huge and scary that even the fearless D-wheeler was intimidated. You could totally see its intent of causing pain through its eyes.

"I guess this ends now." Domingo turned to the evil dragon. "Attack!" he pointed a finger at Masked Rider as the dragon prepared for the assault. A purple blast which resembles a black flame came from its mouth. The blast headed towards his opponent. The blast injured him heavily that he fell to the ground. Weak and unable to stand up. Even though suffering from a direct impact, he was still conscious. Domingo's smile grew.

"You.....what.....do you....really want?" he asked him, weakly. The solid vision disappeared and the ruin started to fall apart. Pebbles and rocks fell atop. Domingo went pass through the fallen Masked Rider, going to the shrine of the ruin. At the shrine, he picked up a gem. The gem was light pink in color although only a fourth of it has color. The remaining three-fourths of the gem's color is similar to a stone's. "You...can't be serious! You actually aimed for that? You.....from the very day you joined the organization, you were already aiming for that Crimson Gem, haven't you?" the Masked Rider clenched his fist, furious at Domingo.

"What if I am?" he responded, mocking him. "Sorry if I lied. That's just how life turns out. I shall bring the goal of Pleiades to fruition." he took one final glance at the succumbing Masked Rider before he vanished in lightning speed, escaping from the ruin. Masked Rider's mask fell off. His face is revealed and not only that, there were tears falling from his bright red eyes.

"Sorry, Mistress Zika. I wasn't able to protect our home." he said before he turned unconscious. With that, he was left in the ruin, all alone. Outside the ruin, someone there, standing on a cliff. It was another Masca and a female one. She wore a black shirt with a black cape covering her back and half of her body. Its overall design was similar to a Dark Signer's outfit. Her outfit also consists of light blue outlines. Her masquerade mask resembled her outfit, black with light blue otulines. Just like Izuru, her hair is blonde.

"I see. I am a Masca." she said, her voice sounded familiar. It was the voice of Izuru. She looked at the dark sky gradually returning to its starry form. "Sherry, let's meet again."

On another part of the dimension, upon seeing the sky return to its normal state, Yuza entered the portal. Inside, there was a short trail with an opened door filled with light at its end. She accelerated the D-wheel and headed towards that. When she reached the door, light dominated her vision. Finally, it cleared and she made it safely to Neo Domino city, at the Daedalus Bridge to be exact. It was night time during that day. She looked up at the sky. It was dark and empty. There were no stars.

"Neo Domino city didn't change one bit. It's the same as the future. The dark sky is still as empty as it is." she commented, being kind of nostalgic. Just as she was about to get off her D-wheel, the noise of another came howling. The D-wheeler passed Yuza. Seeing the masquerade mask of a Masca in her face, Yuza immediately followed her. The D-wheel was identical to Masked Rider's but red in color with black outlines, opposite of his D-wheel's color. Their were add-ons too such as booster platforms at the back of the D-wheel.

"You....are you a Masca?" she asked as she followed the mysterious D-wheeler. The Mysterious D-wheeler responded with a smile. She wore the outfit of the Black Rose Witch and her hair was even similar to Aki's on her Black Rose Witch days. Little did Yuza know that someone else was following them. It was one of the officers of Security. He is actually from Ushio's group called the Duel Chasers.

"Ghost! Stop right there!" he cried, pursuing the mysterious D-wheeler. He addressed her as Ghost, the infamous D-wheeler from before who always makes his opponent crash after a Riding duel. She lifted a card and from it, a magical masked witch appeared. She attacked the officer using a blast coming from her staff. That attack caused actual damage and made the officer crash. His D-wheel bursted to flames.

"Heh." she said. She looked at her screen and saw Yuza following her. "You!" Yuza was alerted by the female D-wheeler calling her. "It seems you know of us, the Masca. You are correct. I am a member of the Masca. I am Zika, their leader!" she was stricken by these words.

"You are the leader of Masca?" Yuza asked. Zika lifted the same card as before and the same witch appeared. Yuza's mark glowed. Just as what Zika did, she lifted a card and light flashed before it. "Trap card, Barrier!" a yellow barrier appeared and protected her from the blast. Zika was impressed. While looking at her mark, Yuza thought, "With my Zodiac God gone, the powers of the mark are weakened. To defeat her, I need to resort to it. The true power of a Star Mage."

"Interesting, little girl. I will destroy anyone who interferes with me! Prepare yourself." both of them pushed a button in their D-wheels. The Speed World 2 Field Magic both appeared on their D-Wheels' screens. Speed World 2 dominated the field and triggered the parts of the sides of the bridge appearing. The word Duel-Lane is displayed there. A reddish barrier appeared on the bridge, separating it from the other side.

"A riding duel is beginning. Please move to the next lane." a robotic male voice said. The Duel Chasers who were still pursuing Mistress Zika moved on to the next lane. "Lane Selection. Searching for the optimal lane. Duel Lane: Central. Authorization." it spoke once again. On the screen, it displayed the computer choosing the proper lane for the Riding duel.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" both Zika and Yuza said as they entered the course. Yuza was ahead of the mysterious D-wheeler.

**_Yuza - 0 / 4000_**

**_Zika - 0 / 4000_**

"It's my turn, draw!" Yuza drew a card from her deck. A piece of memory then flashed in her mind. It was the memory of her meeting her Masca counterpart for the first time. Her outfit was just as similar as Izuru's but the robe is yellow in outline and the mask looks like a lion. Her hair was short with bangs extending to her face. At the end of their duel, she gave her the mask she was wearing to Yuza.

"Even before we've met, you've unlocked the mark of a Star Mage, Yuza. Now, take this and know the true power of a Star Mage!" she handed Yuza the mask. Her voice was just as similar to Yuza's already deep voice in which is also kind of similar to her mom's voice, only much deeper. There was only one way to survive this duel and that is to use the hidden power of a Star Mage. All of Yuza's thoughts were all cut off by the voice of Zika.

"It's your turn." she calmly said. Yuza lifted her arm in level with her face. Her palm was facing her face. A bright purple light surged. "Mascara Oscuridad!" the light extended to the sky, making the dark sky gloomier. Everyone in the city saw the beautiful bright purple light. The light finally cleared. Zika couldn't believe what she's just seeing. This time, Yuza wore a masquerade mask similar to Masked Rider's but outlined in yellow. An evil aura was surrounding that mask.

"You amaze me, little girl. Interesting. I didn't know you could use our power." she stated in a mocking accent upon seeing the transformation. "If you can use our power then that means you are a Star Mage, are you not?" Yuza's eyes remained the same amber eyes as it was, unlike Domingo's which turned black.

"I summon Accel Ninja!" the monster appeared through a blue portal. He wore a modern black ninja suit and a paper band tied on his head. "Once per turn, I can discard one speed spell card to special summon a tuner monster from my hand." she discarded a card from her hand. Accel Ninja accelerated as if he was skating. From the friction of him accelerating, a blue portal appeared below.

**_Accel Ninja: ATK 900 / DEF 600 / LV 3_**

"So she's going to synchro summon, huh?" Mistress Zika thought, observing her opponent's moves from the back. She accelerated the speed of the D-wheel and bumped Yuza's D-wheel on purpose before passing through her. That made the young lady flinch.

"Tch." she put a card on the duel disk part of her D-wheel. From the blue portal, emerged a small in ninja with looks in comparison to a robot. He wore a white scarf and a gray ninja suit. "Ninja Synchron!" the newly summoned synchron performed hand seals, turning into three stars. "Level 3 Accel Ninja, Level 2 Ninja Synchron, tuning!" the stars turned into two rings and engulfed Accel Ninja. "The spirit of a true warrior overflows right through here, its aura brims with the will to fight! Be guided by the light as you move on! Synchro Summon!" as she chanted, Accel Ninja turned into three stars and together with the rings, a flash of light was emitted.

"Be awakened, Ninja Warrior!" from the flash of light, a ninja appeared. His face is more robotic than Ninja Synchron, similar to Junk Warrior. They also have similar eyes. He wore a white band around his head, a white and black suit, and a gray scarf. The left part of his ninja suit is white while the right part is black. He holds two large shurikens.

**_Ninja Warrior: ATK 2400 / DEF 2100 / LV 5_**

"Synchro Monster. Heh. It's still her first turn yet she's able to synchro summon. Despicable kid." thought Mistress Zika with a huge smile in her face. She seemed impressed in Yuza's amazing dueling style.

"Ninja Warrior's effect! Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to remove from play one Ninja monster and inflict 400 points of damage! Double Shuriken!" the Ninja spun the two shurikens using his hands. He then threw it to the opponent. Mistress Zika got hit and managed to get a small scar in her face. "Turn end."

**_Yuza - 1 /4000_**

**_Zika - 1 / 3600_**

"So you're strategy is removing cards in your hand for your own advantage." she said as she drew a card. She slowed down a bit, only to be align with Yuza's D-wheel. "I'm impressed that you can use that mask. You haven't answered my question yet. Are you a Star Mage?" the young Yuza gave her an unwelcoming glare.

"I am." she answered, still glaring at her opponent. "I've heard certain things about your organization. What are you really after? What is your organization's true goal?" surprisingly, this question made her down. For some unknown reason, Zika got sad upon hearing this.

"Why are you asking me that question?" she asked in a sad voice. Yuza just stared at her blankly and innocently. Zika shook her head. "Fine, I'll tell you. Our organization's goal is to be complete. To be one with our other part." this statement made Yuza shocked. "But, this time, we don't want to be a part of them anymore. They are going to be a part of us." her sad face suddenly turned out evil and hungry to cause pain. Yuza noticed that an evil aura similar to her mask was starting to surround Zika's mask.

"What?!" the young Yuza exclaimed, surprised. The evil aura finally dominated Zika's mask. The form turned out just exactly as Yuza's and Masked Rider's.

"Mascara Oscuridad!" she cried, her D-wheel also surged with darkness. She faced Yuza once again. "It's not only you Star Mages who can use the Mascara Oscuridad. In fact, a Masca's Mascara Oscuridad is more powerful than a Star Mage's." she lifted a card from her hand and put it in the duel disk section of her D-wheel. "Masked Rose Witch!" dark roses appeared in the field and from it appeared the witch. She wore the same exact outfit of Black Rose Witch with the same mask. She looks exactly like her clone. She also held a brown wooden staff.

**_Masked Rose Witch: ATK 2000 / DEF 0 / LV 4_**

"There are two mask forms a Masca and a Star Mage can achieve. The first one is Oscuridad Mascara. A Masca can only achieve this if that Masca has a great will to fight while a Star Mage can gain it when they pass the test of their Masca counterpart. Some Star Mages also have their marks awakened when they pass this test." as she narrated, the image of Yuza activating her Mascara Oscuridad flashed along with Zika activating hers. Yuza started to ponder.

"So that's why she gave me that mask when I passed her test. My Masca counterpart......" she thought, wondering how she got the ability to activate her Oscuridad Mascara. "What about the other one?"

"The other one is what we of Masca are aiming for. It can only be achieved by being one with the other part. The Mascara Verdad!" while Yuza continued to ponder about how she got the mask, Zika attacked her monster. Masked Rose Witch unleashed a blast using her staff. Her opponent powered his shurikens, turning them into flame shurikens. He spun it and threw it, heading towards Masked Rose Witch. Both of them were destroyed by the blasts.

"What?!" exclaimed Yuza, surprised that her monster destroyed even though it had enough attack points to withstand the attack.

"When Masked Rose Witch is destroyed, all face-up monsters are destroyed. You then take damage equal to half of their attack points. Magical Rose!" a wave of roses appeared and attacked her. Just like Zika, she got a small scar on her face. Her D-wheel spun.

**_Yuza - 1 /2600_**

**_Zika - 1 / 3600_**

"You're still a naive young girl. You don't know what pain is like. Now, I'm here to show you just how pain feels!" she laughed just like a witch. She accelerated the D-wheel as Yuza tried to control her spinning D-wheel. After being able to control the D-wheel, Yuza's mask cracked. Eventually, it broke. She was shocked and at the same time, depressed upon witnessing this. It looks like she couldn't control the Mascara Oscuridad yet.

From afar the bridge, Aki was there, looking at the dark and empty sky of Neo Domino city. She always observes the dark city every night if she has a problem or something to think of. With her D-wheel beside her, she continued to observe the sky and talk to herself until a strange mark appeared on her right arm. It was the other half of Yusei's strange mark. The mark was circle connected with a line. The line has wing-like marks on its side. It was glowing crimson. Perhaps, the mark was reacting to Zika activating her powers just like what happened to Yusei's when he met the Masked Rider.

"A mark? What is this?" she placed her arm where the mark was located. It had intense pain. Pain even greater than that of the dragon mark. "Yusei......" while holding her arm, she looked at the sky again.

* * *

**_Episode 11 Preview_**

_**Zika: **I'll show you what real pain tastes like!_

_**Yuza: **Tell me! Who are you looking for? Who is your other part? The one that will make you complete._

_**Zika: **Izayoi Aki._

_**Yuza: **My....mom? Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Source of Pain: Black Rose Mistress. I won't let you achieve your goal!_

_**Aki: **Why do I feel that you're familiar to me?_

_**Yuza: **M.....m.....mom? Riding Duel! Acceleration!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Accel Ninja  
Type: Warrior / Effect  
Level: 3  
ATK / DEF: 900 / 600  
Image: **A ninja wearing a modern black ninja suit and a paper band tied on his head.  
__**Card Description:  
**Once per turn, discard one Speed Spell card to special summon a tuner monster from your hand.  
_

_**Ninja Warrior  
Type: Warrior / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 5  
ATK / DEF: 2400 / 2100**  
**Image: **A ninja whose face is more robotic than Ninja Synchron, similar to Junk Warrior. They also have similar eyes. He wore a white band around his head, a white and black suit, and a gray scarf. The left part of his ninja suit is white while the right part is black. He holds two large shurikens.  
**Card Description:  
**"Ninja Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to remove from play one Ninja monster from your graveyard and inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. If you used this effect during this turn, discard 1 card to enter the battle phase._

_**Masked Rose Witch  
Type: Spellcaster / Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK / DEF: 2000 / 0  
Image:** A witch wearing the same exact outfit of Black Rose Witch with the same mask. She looks exactly like the Black Rose Witch's clone. She also held a brown wooden staff.  
**Card Description:  
**When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy all face-up monsters and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the half of their attack points. If this card is attacked, it automatically switches to defense position._

_**Crimson: **Thanks for reading and please review!_


	11. Source of Pain: Black Rose Mistress

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 11: Source of Pain: Black Rose Mistress_**

After managing to control her spinning D-wheel and get right back on track, Yuza's mask started to crack. Eventually, the mask was torn off like glass. Upon seeing this, Yuza was both shocked and depressed. Shocked that her mask broke and depressed that she could still not control the power of her Mascara Oscuridad. Zika glanced at her. Amused, she let out a soft chuckle. Yuza took a look at her glowing mark in which half of it turned to stone. A piece of memory then flashed in her mind.

"Why is a part of my mark turned to stone?" she was at the Star Dimension during this time. She was sitting at a wooden chair outside the tent in the deserts of the dimension. On the sidelines, Eros was there, trying to produce fire using wood. An old man wearing a pallid white robe went out of the tent. Both of his eyes were hidden by his clothing. Yuza turned her vision towards that old man.

"You have lost your Zodiac God, didn't you?" he asked her. Yuza nodded in response. The old man took a deep breath and then said, "When a Star Mage loses their Zodiac God, their mark gradually turns to stone. That means that the power of the mark is weakening. Eventually, that mark will vanish." these words made Yuza depressed and guilty of losing her Zodiac God. It was all because of her sake that it sacrificed itself.

"I see." she said. She turned again to face the old man. "If I find my Zodiac God, everything will be alright, right?" a smile grew on her face. Looking at Yuza's smiling face, the old man smiled as well. He nodded.

"Yes. Although, there is a limit to the time you'll need to find your Zodiac God." he responded to her question. "Right now, the power of the mark is being guided by your will. Overusing the abilities of the Star Mage will cause the weakening to quicken." understanding what he said, Yuza nodded and hurriedly went over to Eros to help him in lighting the fire. She was stopped in her track's by the old man's voice.

"Yuza! Star Mages who lose their marks and Zodiac Gods become what you call the Dark Mages." he said. Yuza's eyes widened, shocked at we she just heard. The old man paused for a while and then returned to the tent. The memory faded away. With her mark weakened due to her using Mascara Oscuridad, the moment of darkness taking her as its slave is near. The moment of becoming a Dark Mage.

Back in the riding duel, it's still Zika's turn. She lifted three cards from her hand and inserted those two cards in the spell & trap card slot of the duel disk part of her D-wheel. Those two cards materialized on the field face-down. It then faded afterwards.

"It's my turn!" Yuza cried as she drew a card from her deck.

**_Yuza - 2 /2600_**

**_Zika - 2 / 3600_**

Somewhere above, at another part of the bridge, somebody was watching their duel. That person was female. She wore a closed white jacket and white pants. Around her waist is a tied black sash. She has a melancholic appearance, a messy orange hair, and yellow eyes with slit-shaped pupils. One of her bangs falls in between her two sparkly eyes. Just like Zika, she also has a mask on her. Although, that mask isn't complete or is torn apart. That part of the mask was completely black and extended from right below her eyes to her chin.

"So Masca has started to move, huh?" she thought, her voice in a serious tone. Her voice sounds just as melacholic as she is. It also sounds like she feels bored in what she's doing and saying.

Back below, Yuza accelerated her D-wheel to catch up to Zika. After catching up, she faced her and then said, "You.....who is your other part? The one that will make you complete. The one you're searching for. Who is it?" Zika's eyes widened upon hearing this. She was speechless. She didn't respond nor made any movement. The memories of her past slowly came back to her, one by one. All those loneliness, the sorrow, the pain. Everything in her past life. Little did she know that tears were already falling from her eyes.

"Mo..mo..monster! Get out of here, monster!" the voice of a frightened child said. This was all in her mind. She reached her hand to stop the frightened boy from crying but the flames of hatred took him, taking him away.

"You've done nothing right but to cause us pain! You are the major source of pain in this village. Go away, you monster!" this time, it was the voice of a lady who spoke. Everyone then spoke, people of different kinds. Male or female, it was the same. Everyone discriminated her. As a child, everytime something bad would happen to the village, she was the one who was always blamed for it. During her childhood days, she wore a plain yellow dress and skirt. She also had her mask on.

"No! No! No...! I don't want to cause pain! I don't want---!" she covered her ears so that she could not hear all the comments of those people who despise her. The people discriminating her just made her personality worse. She started to rebel and use her powers against them, inflicting so much pain to them. One day, she spoke to herself and wondered what being human is. What it truly means.

"What does it truly mean? What does being human mean? Why do I feel that I'm not complete? Why?" she continue to ask herself these questions. But, she didn't give up. She stood up on her own two feet and continued her life, determined of finding her true self. Eventually, she accidentally wandered in the Star Dimension through an eye-shaped portal. When she arrived there, she was welcomed by an old man. The same old man who was in Yuza's memory.

"Who?" she asked, the old man didn't respond at first. After some time, she told her everything she needed to know. Her true identity. The identity of being a Masca, a part of a someone who has the power of a legendary mark. Not so long after that, Yuza found beings that are like her just like Masked Rider. Together, they formed the Masca Organization in hopes of being complete. Being one with their other part. She finally stopped thinking about her past and answered the young lady's question.

"Izayoi Aki. It's Izayoi Aki." upon hearing this, Yuza was shocked and couldn't believe what she just said. Just as they were having their conversation, one of the Duel Chasers who were currently pursuing Zika managed to get on the track. He did so by jumping from the track above with his D-wheel. This time, Zika was so furious that she used the power of her Mascara Oscuridad to corrode that man's D-wheel. The evil aura surrounded him, gradually tearing up the parts of the D-wheel.

"Argh!!!" he shouted so loud as he crashed at the edge of the bridge. Yuza was totally furious at her opponent right now. This was the second officer of Security that she took out. Yuza glanced back and saw that there were reinforcements who helped the officer so she continued her riding duel with Zika.

"Izayoi Aki? You mean she is your other part?" she continued to ask, still couldn't believe what she just heard. Zika's tears were replaced with a smile.

"Precisely. The same Izayoi Aki who was responsible for all my pain and suffering. We Mascas are born when someone who bears the power of a legendary mark awakens their power and I first entered this world when she awakened her mark as a child." she said, clenching her fist.

"Her other part....is my mom?" Yuza thought as she lifted a card in her hand and put it on the monster slot of her gray-colored duel disk of her D-wheel. Flames appeared on the field and from it, a ninja emerged. Every part of the ninja's body was covered in waving crimson flames. Everywhere you look, there are flames. Its human characteristics except for the shape isn't visible. "Tuner monster, Element Ninja - Flame!"

**_Element Ninja - Flame: ATK 1700 / DEF 1300 / LV 3_**

"Element Ninja - Flame's effect activates! When it is successfully normal summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Element Ninja from my hand." she placed a card from her hand to another monster slot on the duel disk of the D-wheel. "Appear now, Element Ninja - Aqua!" water appeared on the field and from it, emerged a ninja. The ninja had the same design as Element Ninja - Flame but the body is covered with water this time around.

**_Element Ninja - Aqua: ATK 1000 / DEF 300 / LV 3_**

"Once per turn, I can treat Element Ninja - Aqua as a normal monster." she stated. "Level 3 Element Ninja - Flame, Level 3 Element Ninja - Aqua, tuning!" Flame unleashed a flaming aura and turned into three stars. Those three stars then turned to three rings. "Heart as fiery as flame, aflame with the will to fight! Be guided by the light as you move on!" the three rings engulfed Element Ninja - Aqua, turning him into three stars. "Synchro Summon! Be awakened, Infernal Ninja!" The stars and rings then flashed white and from it, appeared a ninja.

**_Infernal Ninja: ATK 2600 / DEF 2300 / LV 6_**

"Synchro summon." Zika stated calmly. The monster wore a red ninja suit, a red headband, and a white sash tied on his waist. A flame aura surrounded him and he also held a flame sword. The ninja went towards her and slashed her. Flame surged in Zika's field. Now, the actual damage she felt was reduced due to Yuza's weakened mark. From the surging flame, a fireball emerged and headed towards Yuza. She was hit and got actual damage.

**_Yuza - 2 /1750_**

**_Zika - 2 / 2750_**

"When Infernal Ninja is summoned, we both take damage equal to half of the tuner monster used to Synchro Summon Infernal Ninja." Yuza explained. "Infernal Ninja, direct attack! Infernal Blade!" once again, the monster headed towards Zika and slashed her. Although attacked, she did not flinch.

**_Yuza - 2 /1750_**

**_Zika - 2 / 150_**

"Trap card! Masked Blossom!" the trap card lifted face-up. It had an image of a rose getting covered by a mask. "When I take damage from a direct attack, I can special summon one Masked Rose monster. Appear now, Masked Rose Wing!" a falcon appeared from the roses. It had a mask similar to Zika's and its feathers were like roses. On Yuza's arm, her mark completely turned to stone and flew in the sky like ashes.

"What?!" shocked, Yuza exclaimed. "This can't be!" darkness started to devour her. It started by entering her eyes until it finally took over her. An evil aura was surging as she drove the D-wheel. On the other hand, Aki who was driving at the Daedalus Bridge at that time saw what was happening and decided to follow them. Her mark was also reacting in this.

"Don't tell me! She's starting to become a Dark Mage?! No! Even though she might be an enemy of mine, I can't let her be a Dark Mage. I need to stop this now." she thought, making quick actions. Her other face-down card lifted face-up.

"Reverse card, activate! Icarus Attack! During this turn, I can tribute one winged-beast monster to destroy 2 cards on the field. I sacrifice Masked Rose Wing to destroy Infernal Ninja nad my other trap." her monster vanished majestically. Clouds started to form above them, firing a yellow bolt of lightning. This bolt of lightning destroyed both Infernal Ninja and the other trap card.

"Point Zero!" she was referring to the trap card that just got destroyed. "When a monster is destroyed by a card effect, both of us take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" a ray of arrows attacked both Yuza and Zika. Thanks to this, Yuza was saved. She crashed in the process but wasn't as heavily damaged as the others. Steam came out from Zika's D-wheel as it stopped.

**_Yuza - 2 / 0_**

**_Zika - 2 / 0_**

"You!" Aki shouted as she finally arrived on the scene. She pushed the break of her D-wheel and got off it, heading towards the injured Yuza.

"M.....m...mom...is that you?" Yuza murmured, unconsciously. Aki's eyes widened and was shocked. She then turned her vision towards Zika who was standing across her. Her mark was still glowing. From afar, the lady with the broken mask turned away, heading somewhere. Now, Aki meets a being she haven't yet before, a Masca. How will this encounter go?

* * *

**_Episode 12 Preview_**

_**Aki: **Who are you? _

_**???: **Izayoi Aki, I've been wanting to see you._

_**Aki: **What?! Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Each One's Battle, Rasgar and Masca_

_**???: **I know where Yusei is, follow me._

_**Aki: **You know where Yusei is?_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Element Ninja - Flame  
Type: Warrior / Tuner  
Level: 3  
ATK / DEF: 1700 / 1300  
Image: **A ninja covered in flames.  
__**Card Description:  
**When this card is successfully normal summoned, you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower Element Ninja from your hand.  
_

_**Element Ninja - Aqua  
Type: Warrior / Tuner  
Level: 3  
ATK / DEF: 1000 / 300**  
**Image: **A ninja covered in water.  
**Card Description:  
**Once per turn, you can treat this card as a normal monster._

_**Infernal Ninja  
Type: Warrior / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK / DEF: 2600 / 2300  
Image:** A ninja wearing a red ninja suit, a red headband, and a white sash tied on his waist. A flame aura surrounded him and he also held a flame sword.  
**Card Description:  
**"Element Ninja - Fire" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. When this card is successfully synchro summoned, inflict damage to both you and your opponent equal to half of the ATK of the tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon the tuner monster used to synchro summon this card._

_**Crimson: **Thanks for reading and please review!_


	12. Each One's Battle, Rasgar and Masca

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 12: Each One's Battle, Rasgar and Masca_**

At the side of injured Yuza, Aki turned her vision from the injured young lady to Zika who was standing across her. Aki was furious at her. She clenched her fist. Little did she know that the masked woman who was in front of her is responsible for saving Yuza from completely turning into a Dark Mage. Zika didn't even bother to respond upon seeing Aki's actions. Instead, she went back to her D-wheel and got on it. Aki looked back at Yuza. For some unknown reason, she felt that the injured young lady was familiar to her and that she had already met her before. She doesn't know why she feels like this.

"Izayoi Aki." Zika said, getting Aki's attention. Aki was surprised that she knew her name. After saying that, she noticed the glowing mark on Aki's right arm. She recognized it as the Star Mark. A mark that only two people can have. One for the Star King and one for the Star Queen, each of them obtaining half of the whole mark. "Star Mark. I was right. The Rasgar will definitely come after her." she thought.

"Who are you?" with an innocent and furious look, Aki asked her. Again, Zika didn't mind answering. The sound of security's siren came booming. Immediately, she revved up her D-wheel, accelerated, and escaped as fast as she could. Four of the officers of the Duel Chasers went after her while a car stayed at Aki's location.

"I am a.........Masca. Let's meet again, Izayoi Aki." she cried, saying her farewell words to Aki. As she was chased by the four officers, she prepared for an assault using her cards. At Aki's location, a man came out of the car. That person was Ushio.

"Izayoi, have you seen Ghost?" Ushio asked. Upon hearing this, Aki was surprised and her eyes widened. In her knowledge, the Ghost she knew was already defeated by Yusei not long ago. She shook her head. "I see. In that case----" he got cut off before saying another word.

"I did see someone else though. She wore a mask and called herself a Masca." she spoke, cutting off Ushio. Ushio pondered about who the person Aki just met. He turned his vision at the injured lady with Aki. Immediately, he helped her and place her inside the car. He hurriedly went off and headed to the hospital with Aki following her using her D-wheel. When they got there, Yuza was immediately sent to the operating room. After the operation, Aki went to Yuza's assigned room. When she got there, Yuza was still unconscious.

"She'll be fine, miss. She just needs some rest." the doctor came by, informing Aki of Yuza's state. Aki nodded before facing Yuza. She let out a soft sigh and held Yuza's hand as a sign of relief. She decided to stay there for a while even though that unconscious person is a complete stranger. She didn't know the reason but she felt like this is something that she should do. She should keep watch of her until she feels well and wakes up.

While sitting at a chair in the room, an explosion at the top of the building occured. People panicked, everyone headed to the exit. Ushio aided the people in doing so. Amidst all the noise and panic, Yuza still didn't wake up from her unconsciousness. Aki was about to check what was going on but then a crystallized wall appeared before her, preventing her from going out of the room. She was stunned and surprised by this event. Her eyes widened when she heard someone spoke from her back.

"You're Izayoi Aki, aren't you?" the voice spoke. Aki turned around to see who was speaking. It was a woman. She wore a closed white jacket and white pants. Around her waist is a tied black sash. She has a melancholic appearance, a messy orange hair, and yellow eyes with slit-shaped pupils. One of her bangs falls in between her eyes. She also has a broken black mask on her face, located below her two eyes extending to her chin. The broken parts of the mask formed an open letter V. She was standing across Aki that time, holding the trap card, Mirror Wall.

"Psychic duelist? Who are you?" Aki asked, surprised. Just then, Aki realized that the woman who was across Aki might be the cause of the explosion. Maybe she was the one who startled the people by making the uppermost floor explode. "That explosion......was it you who--?" before she was abot to say another word, the mysterious lady cut her off.

"Yes, I am the one." after cutting off Aki, she pointed a finger at her and then said, "You! Izayoi Aki, I've been wanting to see you." Aki noticed that the woman in front of her wore a similar mask to Zika, the mysterious D-wheeler she met at the Daedalus Bridge. But then, the mask Zika wore was full while this woman's mask is broken or only a part of. "Izayoi Aki, it appears you have many questions you want to be answered. I'm not good with talking so let me talk to you in another way.......through you mind." she opened a part of her jacket and took out a card from inside. Her face was emotionless as always.

"Soul Card." the card had no image and the frame was different from a normal card that they use. The frame was a white cracked mask. "Let me talk through your mind, Izayoi Aki." she lifted the card. Soon, purple light started to appear in the room. All of the rays headed towards the card, going inside it. It then formed an image, a brain with terrifying eyes and mouth. "Breakthrough, Mente!" it seemed like a spear of light passed through Aki's mind but it was actually the mysterious woman passing through using her power.

"Where am I?" Aki asked, she was all alone at a dark and empty place. Soon, an image of a mysterious woman appeared. The same woman Aki had met.

"My name is Ximena, the Listener." she stated, Aki started to focus on listening to her. "You have already met the Masca, Zika." her mentioning the word Masca made Aki more attentive to what she's saying. "Mascas are formed when someone with a legendary mark awakens their power. On the other hand, we Rasgar are orginally Mascas. But, we aren't born due to the existence of people with the marks. Instead, we are born when somebody with strong will and a high amount of spirit energy dies." she continued. Just as usual, her face was emotionless. No spirit, no vigor, nothing. Her melancholic appearance, pallid skin, and emotionless face made her look like a complete ghost.

"Mascas who tried to be humans are called Rasgars, that's us. There's only one way for us to turn human and that's to break our mask. Mascas that are born due to people bearing the legendary marks cannot obtain this kind of power. That's why they want to be complete. To be one with their other part. Now you know that I am not a Psychic duelist." she continued to explain. Aki looked at the ground. She couldn't believe what's just happening. Ximena saying the name of a certain someone got her attention.

"Fudo Yusei." Ximena said, Aki immediately turned her vision from the ground to her. "You wanted to see him, didn't you? If you want to, then......" another ray of light struck Aki's mind. Before she knew it, she was back at the world. Ximena was still standing across her.

"I'll be back in the next 48 hours. I'm giving the time for you to decide. If you really want to see him again, come with me. I've also sent some of my comrades to inform your friends." she noticed that the darkness was crawling Yuza once again and with her palm wide open, she made a yellow barrier which is square in shape. The barrier surrounded Yuza. Using her other hand, she made a portal. This time, it is an eye in shape. It has a black color. As she entered the portal, she spoke again, "I just.....don't want another nuisance Dark Mage." Perhaps those words explained why she created that barrier.

"Yuza." Aki said, looking at the unconscious Yuza. Ximena finally entered the portal. The Mirror Wall also disappeared and it seems the people who were panicking calmed down. Fortunately, nobody was hurt. Darkness surged from her body. This made Aki frantic with worry. Inside Yuza's inner world, she was still struggling. Struggling in fighting her darkness side with only her will power. Her inner world was white with several black platforms in it. The white symbolizes her happy life while the black platforms symbolize her loneliness.

"Nyanyanyanyanya!!! Yuza, why don't you just give up? Eh? Nyanyanyanya!!" her darkness self laughed insanely. She just looked like a clone of Yuza. But, every part of her body is pure white. Even her hair and face are white in color. The only thing that was not white were the eyes. Her irises are yellow while the pupils are black. She also has an overgrown smile on her smile which adds to her insane personality, contrary to Yuza's serious personality.

"I won't......let you take over me!" Yuza cried, her duel disk mysteriously appeared on her arm. It was colored gray and looked like a huge shuriken. She was also panting. It seems that she is exhausted. A similar duel disk appeared in Dark Yuza's arm but just like herself, its color is white.

"Duel!" said both sides, flames of darkness surrounded them. Both of them took five cards from their decks.

**_Yuza - 4000_**

**_Dark Yuza - 4000_**

"I summon Ninja Synchron!" from a blue portal, a ninja that has a robotic appearance appeared on the field. "Once per turn, I can special summon a level two or below monster from my hand. Appear now, Level Booster!" from star clusters, a fat warrior bearing the word 'level' all over its clothing appeared. "Level Booster's effect activates! When it's summoned, I can add two levels to a tuner monster that is face-up on the field.

**_Ninja Synchron: LV 2 + 2 = 4_**

"Synchro summoning on the first turn? Nyanyanyanyanya!!! You don't ever change your strategy, Yuza girl. Nyanyanyanya!!!" Dark Yuza commented, snickering at the same time.

"Level 4 Ninja Synchron, Level 1 Level Booster, tuning!" the synchron performed hand seals, turning into fours stars. The fours stars then turned into four green rings, engulfing Level Booster. "The spirit of a true warrior overflows right through here, its aura brims with the will to fight! Be guided by the light as you move on! Synchro Summon! Be awakened, Ninja Warrior" a flash of light occured and from it, Ninja Warrior appeared. The same Ninja Warrior who was synchro summoned during her last duel. She then thought, "I can't afford to lose my cards now. I won't activate Ninja Warrior's effect just yet."

**_Ninja Warrior: ATK 2400 / DEF 2100 / LV 5_**

"I set a card. Turn end." a card materialized on her spell & trap card zone on the field. "Tell me! Where is the Lion Zodiac God?! Tell me!"

"Nyanyanyanyanya, Yuza girl. The Lion Zodiac God....is me." with a mischievous smile on her face, Dark Yuza answered the question. The level of her insanity even rose. Yuza was completely annoyed but also shocked at the same time. "Yes, yes, yes, Yuza girl. I am Leo, the Lion Zodiac God. I am your source of power. Or better yet, I was once a part of the Lion Zodiac God. Now, I am the one in charge and I'm taking over you! Nyanyanyanyanya!!!"

"It's my turn!" Dark Yuza cried as she drew a card. "Let me show you something interesting." she lifted two cards. "Element Ninja - Flame, Element Ninja - Aqua, come forth!" with that, the two monsters materialized on the field. "You do know that I can special summon Aqua due to Flame's effect, do you?. Now, I place three cards face-down." three cards materialized on her spell & trap card zone. "Nyanyanya!"

"Yuza girl, you were the queen before. But now, I'm taking your crown and control over your mind and body." she continued, Yuza drew a card from her deck.

"It's my turn." Yuza stated silently and calmly. "Go! Ninja Warrior attacks Element Ninja - Aqua! Hurricane Shuriken!" last time, Ninja Warrior powered up his shurikens by spinning them and turning them into flame shurikens. This time, he spun them with a high degree of speed. Thus, they turned into wind shurikens comparable to a hurricane. He threw it to Aqua but just then, two of Dark Yuza's face-down cards lifted face-up.

"Trap card, Absolute End! Trap card, Exchanging Life Force! Nyanya!" Absolute End has an image of a monster blinding two other monsters by light while Exchanging Life Force has an image of two monsters performing a handshake with their souls going out of their body. Instead of heading towards the monster, the shuriken attacked Dark Yuza but she didn't feel the pain. It was Yuza who felt the pain.

**_Yuza - 1600_**

**_Dark Yuza - 2800_**

"Absolute End turns your attacks to direct attacks while Exchanging Life Force redirects the damage to you. I do take half of the damage inflicted to you though." Dark Yuza explained. "Now, do you believe that I'm your source of power, Yuza girl? That I'm the Lion Zodiac God? Nyanyanya!"

"No." Yuza responded and answered her question. I summon Technique Ninja in defense mode!" the monster wore glasses, carried lots of bags and wore a normal orange ninja suit. He had swirl marks on his face and his hair is spiky orange. "Turn end."

**_Technique Ninja: DEF 2000_**

"Let me surprise you, Yuza girl. It's my turn!" Dark Yuza cried as she drew a card. "Level 3 Element Ninja - Flame, Level 3 Element Ninja - Aqua, tuning!" Flame unleashed a flaming aura and turned into three stars. The stars then turned into three green rings and engulfed Aqua. "Heart as fiery as flame, show me your darkness! Synchro Summon! Rise from the depths of the underworld, Infernal Ninja!" a flash of light occured and from it, a ninja wearing a red ninja suit, a red headband, and a white sash tied on his waist appeared. A flame aura surrounded him and he also held a flame sword.

"Go! Infernal Punisher!" he went towards Yuza as ordered by his master. He slashed her, the attack hit both Yuza and her dark side although Dark Yuza didn't actually feel that much of a damage.

**_Yuza - 750_**

**_Dark Yuza - 1950_**

"When Infernal Ninja is successfully synchro summoned, we both take damage equal to half of the tuner monster's attack. Nyanyanya." once again, she snickered. With a mischievous smile on her face, she lifted a card and put it in her duel disk. "Earth Soul!" the name surprised her. It was the same booster monster she used to Power summon the Zodiac God. A living fireball which is yellow in color appeared. He has teeth as might as a lion's.

**_Earth Soul: LV 4_**

"What?!" Yuza exclaimed, surprised.

"It changes a monster's name with a random Synchro monster that I draw from my deck, doesn't it? And guess what? I picked the level 4 Synchro, Earth Lion! Nyanyanyanya!" Infernal Ninja mutated into a lion wearing an ancient armor.

**_Earth Lion: ATK 1600 / DEF 900 / LV 5_**

"Earth Soul boosts Earth Lion!" Earth Soul dashed towards the Lion and encircled it with a mighty yellow-colored aura. "Being guided by the power of darkness, show me the true shape of your heart! Dwell upon this world!" from a flash of light, emerged a large Lion. His body design was ancient in style. "Power Summon! Appear, my servant! Leo, the Lion Zodiac God!" Yuza's eyes widened upon seeing her Zodiac God. She couldn't believe what was happening.

**_Leo, the Lion Zodiac God: ATK 3000 / DEF 2500 / LV 8_**

"Yuza, my energy is faint. It won't be too long that my body will disintegrate." the lion's deep voice spoke. Meanwhile, in the outside world, the darkness was taking over her by the minute. She started to go wild, trying to tear up the barrier. A piece of the barrier cracked. Aki immediately got her duel disk and played the field spell, Black Garden. The field surrounded the barrier.

Back at the duel, the Zodiac God prepares to attack Yuza. "Earth Roar!" the Lion roared, causing the whole inner world of Yuza to crack. Yuza's face-down card lifted face-up. It was the Ninja Smoke Ball card which will prevent the Zodiac God from attacking but Dark Yuza's trap card stopped her. It was Trap Jammer which unables a trap card from activating and destroys it. After the Zodiac God's assault, she inserted a green card in her spell & trap card slot. "Magic Card, Nightmare's Steelcage!" a steel cage encaged Dark Yuza.

**_Yuza - 150_**

**_Dark Yuza - 1950_**

"Nyanyanya! What wil you do now, Yuza girl?" said Dark Yuza. Yuza's deck mysteriously glowed yellow. It was then that she knew the Zodiac God is helping her. She touched the top card of her deck and looked once again at the Lion Zodiac God, seeing its faint smile. She drew the card, performing a slash draw.

"It's my turn!!!" she cried. "Lion Zodiac God, lend me your power. I need it." the Zodiac God nodded, its soul and body went back to Yuza's arm. A bright yellow aura surrounded Yuza as she played her key card. Dark Yuza was afraid for nobody was guarding her since the Zodiac God escaped and returned to Yuza.

"What?! It can't be. Why did it---?!" she exclaimed, frightened.

"Magic Card, Exchanging Synchro Force! You're not the only one with the Exchanging Force magic and trap cards. I also do since the deck you're using.....is mine!" the magic card has an image of two synchro monsters performing a handshake. "By sacrificing one face-up monster and halving my life points, I can special summon a synchro monster from either player's graveyard. Appear now, Infernal Ninja!" her monster vanished and the magic card also took some of her life points, making her exhausted. Infernal Ninja reappeared through the magic card.

**_Yuza - 75_**

**_Dark Yuza - 1950_**

"Leo, the Lion Zodiac God isn't my only Power monster." Yuza said to Dark Yuza, giving her a serious look as she summoned a booster monster. "Booster monster, Earth Mage!" the sorceress appeared from a yellow portal, emitting a yellow aura herself. She wore an earth-based dress and held a wooden staff.

**_Earth Mage: LV 4_**

"I'm betting it on this! Earth Mage boosts Infernal Ninja!" Earth Mage used her staff to make yellow spirals engulfing Infernal Ninja. "Show me your true power! Your true form! Your true potential! Evolve! The ninja emitted a yellow aura and light then flashed. "Power Summon! Be awakened, Shadow Fire Ninja!" the ninja appeared. He looked similar to Infernal Ninja. The difference is that he is covered in shadows while Infernal Ninja is not.

**_Shadow Fire Ninja: ATK 3100 / DEF 2700 / LV 10_**

"What?! What?! What?!" Dark Yuza, exclaimed. "I knew this would happen. That's why I activated Nightmare's Steel Cage." Yuza responded with a smile.

"When Shadow Fire Ninja is successfully Power summoned, all magic & trap cards are destroyed." said Yuza as the ninja ran as fast as a cheetah. It took its dark flaming sword and slashed the cage, freeing Dark Yuza from it. "Now, Shadow Fire Ninja! Shadow Dash!" the monster returned at Yuza's side of the field. It then attacked Dark Yuza with its sword. It was so fast that Yuza and her opponent couldn't see it.

**_Yuza - 75_**

**_Dark Yuza - 0_**

"Why?! Why was....I.....defeated?!" Yuza's dark side exclaimed. The mark turned stone again and disappeared. It seems Yuza still needs to search for the Zodiac God. The place where he truly is. "For now, I give up. Nyanyanya! But, give me a chance and I'll take over you again. I'll come back. Nyanyanya!" she started to crumble and soon turned to ashes which then flew away. At the outside world, Yuza returned to normal and woke up in the process. The barrier and the field spell disappeared.

"Thank goodness! Are you alright?" she was welcomed by Aki. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe that the woman in front of her is none other than her mother, Izayoi Aki. She might just change the future after all. And, if in case Aki finds out that she is her daughter, there is a possibility that she might drift away from existence. But, this is something worth risking for.

At Rasgar's hideout, another dimension, Ximena had arrive there. She was at the balcony of their building. Across her was their leader, sitting on his throne. He had a blond swept back hair with four strands hanging in his face. He has menacing eyes. He wore outfit similar to Ximena's except that it was open. He had no undershirt which means a part of his body is shown.

"Lord Shinsuke, we have relayed the message to the Signers and the Star King and Queen as well." Ximena stated, bowing. Shinsuke turned his moving chair to face Ximena. His closed fist was touching his face, a proof that he's somewhat bored.

"I see. Well done. You may now leave. Heh. Domingo's going to take care of them." he replied. What's this? A human is the leader of Rasgar? Just what is this new organization, are they good or evil? And why is Domingo involved in this organization? Find out on the next Star King Chronicles.

* * *

**_Episode 13 Preview_**

_**Jack: **I, Jack Atlas, will find Fudo Yusei! Anyone who stands in my way will get annihilated! _

_**Crow: **Jack, prepare yourself. We aren't sure if we can really trust the Rasgar._

_**Domingo: **So, you've come after all. You fell in our trap. We are....the Pleiades!_

_**Kiryu: **What?! You are not from Rasgar? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Search Begins! Aki's Decision_

_**Domingo: **Every organization I join falls. Rasgar is just another victim._

_**Jack: **Riding Duel, Acceleration! Aboslute Powerforce!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Trap Jammer  
Type: Normal Trap Card  
Image: **A transmutation circle with a trap being thrown at it. Smoke is surging from the transmutation circle.  
__**Card Description:  
**You can only activate this card when your opponent activates a Trap card during the battle phase. Negate the activation of the trap card and destroy it._

_**Exchanging Life Force  
Type: Trap Card**  
**Image: **Two monsters performing a handshake.  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only if you take damage from a direct attack. Take damage equal to half of the total damage. Your opponent takes the damage of the direct attack instead of you._

_**Shadow Fire Ninja  
Type: Warrior / Power / Effect  
Level: 10  
ATK / DEF: 3100 / 2700  
Image:** Very similar to Infernal Ninja but his body is covered by shadows.  
**Card Description:  
**"Infernal Ninja" + 4 booster levels. When this card is successfully Power Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field._

_**Crimson: **Thanks for reading and please review! Also, next chapter, the mechanics of the Power Summoning will be explained so that it would be clear to everyone! Once again, thanks and please review!_


	13. Search Begins! Aki's Decision

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 13: Search Begins! Aki's Decision_**

"Who?" a man said, his voice menacing and calm. He was sitting in a moving chair with a wide monitor across him. It seemed that he was in his office, looking at the current condition of Neo Domino City through the monitor. The sliding door of the office opened. From the outside, a short man came. The man has light purple hair, wears an opulent red costume with a black color and gold trim, and has elf-like ears. "Oh, it's you, Jaeger. Have you found the tablet?"

"Yes, Director Sieg." Jaeger made a bow. Sieg glanced at him for a while. The director has a flat and messy hair with some strands extending to his forehead. His outfit consists of a white and black royal coat and pants. He has sparkling crimson eyes with a crimson hair to match that. His hair has black with yellow streaks on it. Engraved on his face is the whole Star mark, half of it is located above his left eyes while the other half is below of the same eyes. The image in the monitor changed. It showed an ancient tablet which is about to crash on the surface of the Earth.

"It seems it has arrived. The tablet of Ophiuchus. Jageger!" he said, Jaeger responded quickly and headed outside. Just by the director saying that, Jaeger already knew what he wants him to do. It is to obtain the great ancient tablet. As he walked through the hallway, a woman welcomed her. She wore an outfit similar to Sieg although she did not wear pants. Instead, she wore a skirt. She has rosy hair, bright gold eyes, and a mischievous and mysterious look.

"Where is Sieg?" she asked, her voice calm and royal-like. She had her arms crossed during that time. Jaeger stopped and faced her.

"Director Sieg is at his office, Vice Director Reina." he spoke and answered her question. "Excuse me, I have orders from the Director to retrieve the tablet of Ophiuchus." he continued walking after he said those words. Reina's eyes widened upon hearing the word Ophiuchus. Although surprised, she made a mischievous smile. A smile of satisfaction and evil as she headed towards the Director's room.

"The ancient tablet of Ophiuchus. Our goal will come to fruition sooner." she thought with that smile still present on her face as she walked towards Director Sieg's office. On the other hand, Aki walked on the streets of Neo Domino City, heading from the hospital to her house. A lot has been in her mind ever since she met the lady who wore a broken mask, the Rasgar. The sun finally set and night time came. Aki had reached her house a few hours back. Now, she currently sleeps in her room. While sleeping, tears like waterfall fell from her eyes.

"Yusei...." she murmured unconsciously. She was actually having a dream. In the dream, she was at a beautiful garden along with Yusei. They were both lying in the grass, observing the peaceful and beautiful sky. That is, until he stood up and started walking away from her. Aki stood up and reached out her hand but she couldn't do anything. Yusei just continued to walk away from her. Soon, darkness dominated the whole garden, changing the scenery and taking away the male Signer. "Yusei! Yusei!! Don't....go..." tears fell from her eyes.

"Izayoi Aki." a deep and evil voice spoke. A gigantic monster appeared, covered in the darkness. Only its eyes and mouth were seen. "If you really want to see him again, follow the Rasgar! It's the only way. Hahahaha!!" the darkness started to attack Aki, pulling her in. She shouted Yusei's name and finally, she woke up from her dream, shouting Yusei's name as she did. She started to wonder what happened.

"What happened? Yusei....." tears fell from her eyes again. "Just where are you? Please come back. Fulfill your promise." she has only 24 hours left to decide if she's going to follow what the Rasgar said or not. During the past day, when Yuza woke up, the young Star Mage mysteriously lost her energy and fell into unconsciousness again. When morning came and the sun rose, Aki found out that Yuza was not at her bed anymore. It seemed she ran away. Aki didn't even get to know the mysterious girl. "I..." she spoke. "I've decided. I will...go, Yusei."

"Toying with minds is bad, you know." at the rooftop of a nearby building, a child shrouded in the shadows spoke. "Aren't we going a bit too far, Big-Sis Ximena?" the kid asked the woman standing beside him, his voice childish and annoying. The same person who spoke to Aki's mind.

"No, Mente." she answered, still as expressionless as ever. "It seems that she's decided to come with us. Lord Shinsuke will surely be glad when he hears about this." she took a card from inside her outfit and showed it to the child. "Time to go back." the child's body turned into a surging purple energy. All of it went inside the card. After that, she placed it back to where it originally was. "Domingo, take care of the rest of the Signers. Lord Shinsuke's counting on you."

At a part of a Daedalus bridge, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu were there. They were waiting for someone, the Rasgar who had told them to meet there. It seemed that the Rasgar gave them less hours of decision than Aki. They have been there for about some time by now but the Rasgar still didn't arrive. Suddenly, two people mysteriously arrived. They came to the bridge from an eye-shaped portal. One wore a mask while the other was wearing a white robe with the face covered.

"It seems you've arrived. I am Domingo. You fell in our trap. We are...the Pleiades!" he said, driving his D-wheel while his ally sat at the back of the D-wheel. The person wearing the white robe jumped and got off the D-wheel. "I see." he took a card from his pocket and lifted it. Purple energy then started to go inside that card.

"What?! You are not from Rasgar?!" Kiryu exclaimed, both surprised and furious. Domingo made a mischievous smile.

"Rasgar? Hahahaha!!! Every organization I join falls and Rasgar is just another victim. Although, Rasgar is the most useful organization I've joined so far. Thanks to them, I gained the ability to use a Soul card." he stated, answering his question. Jack and the others sturggled in defending themselves from the blinding light and intense wind. "Soul Card, Apresar!" across the two Signers and Kiryu, a large portal appeared. The portal enlarged, absorbing Kiryu, Jack, and Domingo. The white robed person and Crow managed to avoid it.

"You are.....the Signer that bears the tail mark." the white robed person removed the hood of the clothing, revealing her face. Crow's eyes widened upon seeing her. In reality, the person in front of him is actually a lady. She has long green hair with white streaks, fair bangs, and a lovely face. Two strands of her hair are standing in an arc form, each one for each side, the left and the right.

"How do you know that I'm a Signer? What do you need from us?" he asked, getting off his D-wheel and getting his duel disk. Her opponent also took her duel disk which looks like a plain Neo Domino City duel disk which is black in color. Crow's dragon mark glowed. Outlines appeared on his opponent's body and her whole body glowed in yellow color. "Who are you?"

"My name is....Rin." said she. On the other hand, inside the dimension Domingo had taken them, Jack observed the surroundings. To his surprise, it wasn't as gloomy as he thought it would be. The dimension was so colorful and rainbow-like, similar to Neo Space. Domingo pushed a button on his D-wheel.

"_Duel Mode on, Auto-Pilot, stand-by." _a robotic male voice said. Speed World 2 then dominated the field. The card appeared on Domingo's screen as well as Jack's and Kiryu's. And with that, they drove to the boundless space of the dimension and started the riding duel. All three of them shouted the word, 'Duel'.

"Since I'm up against the two of you, my life points will be 8000. Heh." Domingo stated, making a mischievous smile as he did. He lifted his arm with his hand wide open and the palm facing his face. The hand was in a claw-like position. "It's time to show you my true power. Mascara Verdad! Domingo, Lord of the Demons!" purple light surged and from it, Domingo's mask changed. It became brown in color which resembled a demon with her D-wheel changing too, taking the form of the mask. His eyes turned black, like a Dark Signer's. "Hahahahaha!!!"

**_Jack - 0 / 4000_**

**_Kiryu - 0 / 4000_**

**_Domingo - 0 / 8000_**

"What the...?!" Jack and Kiryu exclaimed in unison surprised.

"It's my turn! Draw!" the menace cried insanely upon drawing his card. "I summon Krebons in defense mode!" a jester wearing a violet outfit with yellow outlines and a white cloth at its middle appeared on the field. His eyes were covered by a visor. "I place two cards face-down. Turn end." two face-down cards materialized on the field but faded afterwards. He then thought, "Hahahaha.....Perfect. Soon, my goal will be fulfilled. That goal is to take your wing mark, Jack. Rin should take card of the tail mark. Soon, soon! He will be revived."

**_Krebons: DEF 400 / LV 2_**

**_Jack - 1 / 4000_**

**_Kiryu - 1 / 4000_**

**_Domingo - 1 / 8000_**

"I summon Dragunity - Dux!" cried Kiryu. From a blue portal, a hawk man with robot-like wings appeared on the field. "Attack! Hurricane Spiral!" the monster spun and and attacked Krebons. Unfortunately, Krebons wasn't destroyed. He still remained on the field due to a little psychic barrier protecting him. "What?!"

**_Dragunity - Dux: ATK 1500 / DEF 1000 / LV 4_**

"When Krebons is selected as an attack target, he can pay 800 life points to negate the attack." Jack told Kiryu, somewhat lecturing him. Domingo responded with a mischievous smile. Even though it was just a small barrier that Dux hit, Kiryu felt a small physical impact. Maybe it is because of the high power force of the Mascara Verdad. "You, tell me! Who exactly are you? We are suppose to meet Rasgar to see Yusei. You are a Masca, aren't you?" Jack drew a card from his deck.

**_Jack - 2 / 4000_**

**_Kiryu - 2 / 4000_**

**_Domingo - 2 / 7200_**

"It seems they have informed you of the details. Yes, I am a Masca. But, I have betrayed them. Now, I am a Pleiades." he stated, answering Jack's question. "The reason I came to contact with the Rasgar is to meet you, Jack Atlas. I need the power of your mark." these words made both Kiryu and Jack shocked. "It's also thanks to Rasgar that I've gained the ability to use the Soul Cards." a piece of memory then flashed from Kiryu's mind.

"A Masca can gain two masks, the Mascara Oscuridad and the Mascara Verdad." this was all in Kiryu's mind. It was the time when they met the fat Rasgar. Although the Rasgar was hidden in the darkness, he could still make out the figure of his body. He had told them all the information they needed. The memory faded. Kiryu then spoke, "You can use the Mascara Verdad. It means you are complete. What do you still want from us? Why do you need his power?"

"It is all to revive _him_." Domingo answered, calmly and assertive of himself. "It is true that I am already complete. I became complete when Izayoi Aki beat one of the Dark Signers, Misty." as he narrated, an image flashed, showing the time when Divine was eaten by Misty's Earthbound God. "My other part.....is Divine, leader of Arcadia Movement." when Divine was eaten, before he was even swallowed, Domingo was there, waiting for him. "My name was Zeus back then. But now that I've learned my true name, I became more powerful."

"Your other part is Divine? I've heard of him from Yusei. He was the guy who took in Izayoi." said Jack, the three of them turned left, following the trail.

"Yes, that is the same Divine." Domingo spoke again. After Domingo saw Divine, he immediately took him, making his soul one with his. Divine vanished and Domingo successfully escaped the Earthbound God in time. When he got out, he was overflowing with darkness and he suddenly became insane. After quite some time, he met Rin, the white robed woman who was with him. He took her in, clarifying that they were alike as they both contain a huge secret within them.

"You may be wondering why I was a part of Divine. Divine is an Envasar. An Envasar is a container to hold the orb of one of the seven Star Beasts. He is actually the second, Rin being the first." he continued to speak. It seemed that fusing with his other part made him gain Divine's memory. "Him being an Envasar gave him the ability to use Psychic powers. Now, that orb is taken by the Dark Mages." Both Jack and Kiryu were struck by Domingo's words.

Meanwhile, at the crash site of the ancient tablet of Ophiuchus, Jeager along with the officers of the Security lifted the tablet to move in the assigned place. Sieg observed them as well. The tablet showed stars forming a shape of a man holding a snake. What could this truly mean? What are the Envasars and the Star Beasts? And, what is the relevance of the Tablet of Ophiuchus? Who is this shroudy Sieg character? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles.

* * *

**_Episode 14 Preview_**

_**Rin: **Beings who are less than humans don't belong in this world. Therefore, to prove myself useful, I...._

_**Crow: **No! Believe in yourself! No person is less than human! Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Sad Story! The Dragon Flaps Its Wings_

_**Rin: **I am just a container. An Envasar not containing a Star Beast but a Legendary Dragon! The Fifth Dragon...._

_**Crow: **What?_

_**Domingo: **Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Krebons  
Type: Psychic / Tuner  
Level: 2  
ATK / DEF: 1200 / 400  
Image:** A jester in a violet suit, juggling cubicles  
**Card Description:  
**When this card is selected as an attack target, you can pay 800 life points to negate the attack._

_**Crimson: **We only have one key card this chapter due to it being the only one to activate an effect! Thanks for reading and please review! Now, it's time for the explanation of the Power Summon!_

_A Power Summon is performed by one Booster and one Synchro monster. To boost, a Booster gives levels called booster levels to a Synchro monster. It's just like Synchro Summoning but in this case, the Booster monster remains on the field until its level hits 0 but can be destroyed by battle. Unlike a Booster monster, Power monsters are not destroyed by battle. They only lose two levels when they are attacked and the attack of the attacking monster is greater. When their level hits 0, that's the time they are destroyed but as long as they are face-up and a Booster monster is face-up, that Booster can give additional booster levels to the Power monster. Hence its name, Booster._

_A number of Power monsters also rely on their levels to activate their effects while monsters like Shadow Fire Ninja don't._

_**Crimson: **That is all! Feel free to ask questions! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	14. Sad Story! The Dragon Flaps Its Wings

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 14: Sad Story! The Dragon Flaps Its Wings_**

"I summon Twin Breaker in attack mode!" Jack cried as the warrior appeared from a blue portal. It wore an indigo-colored outfit and held two blades. As soon as it was summoned, Jack ordered it to attack Domingo's monster, Krebons but didn't manage to destroy it due to the jester's special ability which enables the user to prevent the battle by paying 800 of his own life points. "I place a card face-down. Turn end." a face-down card materialized on the field which then faded afterwards. For some unknown reason, Jack and Kiryu felt weak. It was as if their energies are being drained and absorbed. Domingo drew a card, starting his turn.

**_Twin Breaker: ATK 1600 / DEF 1000 / LV 4_**

**_Jack - 3 / 4000_**

**_Kiryu - 3 / 4000_**

**_Domingo - 3 / 6400_**

"It seems it's finally taking effect, huh?" stated Domingo, his mask still brimming with darkness. "I didn't bring you to my dimension for nothing. This dimension eats up a person's energy until all of the energy stored in their body are gone. Twenty minutes, that's the time left for both of you." Kiryu and Jack's eyes widened upon hearing what Domingo said. Still struggling, both of them continued the duel with all the energy they have left. "At the end of the duel, Jack Atlas, your mark will be mine."

"What do you want with my mark?" Jack asked, taking a look at the said mark. He noticed that the mark wasn't glowing unlike before whenever he was facing an opponent who can use mystical and mysterious powers. All of Jack's thoughts were cut off by Domingo summoning a monster. He turned his vision from his mark towards the psychic monster. It was Mental Protector. He was a robot-like psychic who was yellow in color and had his ears generating electricity.

**_Mental Protector: LV 3_**

"Level 2 Krebons, Level 3 Mental Protector, tuning!" Krebons turned into two stars which then formed into two rings, engulfing Mental Protector. "My flames of hatred inflamed within the abyss of my heart. Become the black raging waves that will overrun this world!" Mental Protector eventually turned into three stars. Flames then appeared in the rings. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" from the flames, an android emerged. She has brown hair, a teal-colored outfit, and held an advanced shield and staff. "Magical Android, attack!" light emerged from the staff. Using that, Magical Android attacked Twin Breaker.

**_Magical Android: ATK 2400 / 1700 / LV 5_**

"Trap card, activate! Change Destiny!" the trap card lifted face-up. It has an image of two cards glowing in yellow outlines. The cards were floating on top of a board containing diamond shapes. "This card negates your monster's attack." Jack stated, a portal appeared before Magical Android's blast. The portal absorbed the attack, saving Jack's monster. "You can then activate one of the following effects: I gain life points equal to the attack of the monster or you take damage equal to half of it."

"I choose to gain the damage." Domingo calmly stated. The portal reappeared, returning the blast it absorbed towards the Masca. The blast hit him but he didn't feel physical impact. "Heh. That damage is worth it to activate this card. Trap card, activate! Mask Equip!" the face-down card lifted face-up. It has an image of the same mask wore by Masked Rider and Zika.

**_Jack - 3 / 4000_**

**_Kiryu - 3 / 4000_**

**_Domingo - 3 / 5200_**

"Mask Equip? I've never seen that card before." thought Kiryu as a mask came out from the trap card. "What is this card?" the mask headed to Magical Android, making the android equip it. A dark aura surrounded her whole body similar to the one engulfing Domingo's mask. Her clothes and weapons changed in color. The once teal-colored ones turned into black.

"Masked Psychic Magical Android!" Domingo stated, both Kiryu and Jack's eyes widened. It was their first time seeing a monster like that. "Mask Equip can only be activated in the battle phase and only if a monster's attack was negated. I can tribute a monster on my field and special summon a Masked monster whose name includes the tributed monster's name. Mask Equip also lets me attack one more time. This is the power of a Masca who have become one with his other part! Attack! Darkness Flash!" instead of the usual light beam coming from her staff, Magical Android fired a dark beam this time around. The beam ended up destroying Twin Breaker.

**_Masked Psychic Magical Android: ATK 2700 / 2000 / LV 6_**

**_Jack - 3 / 3100_**

**_Kiryu - 3 / 4000_**

**_Domingo - 3 / 5200_**

"Hahaha....Trap card, activate! Release!" the evil Masca stated, his other face-down card lifted face-up. On the other hand, Jack's D-wheel spun so fast that he couldn't control it. Kiryu went towards him to help. With the two of them busy, Domingo proceeded to his next assault. "This trap card will release Magical Android's inner potential. This is something a Masca does to become a Rasgar. It's time to break your mask, Magical Android." part of the android's mask cracked. Eventually it broke, leaving only the lower part covering her mouth. "Appear now, my loyal servant!"

**_Masked Psychic Magical Android/Release: ATK 3000 / DEF 2500 / LV 8_**

"Just like my other trap card, this one lets me attack one more time! Go! Darkness Release!" the android who wore the broken mask created thousands of dark energy souls, sending each of them to Kiryu and Jack. Kiryu was still helping Jack, trying to reach his hand when the dark energy souls went after both of them. His monster, Dragunity - Dux, protected them but ended up getting destroyed. Thus, both duelists were hit by the assault, causing their D-wheels to crash. A huge explosion occured.

**_Jack - 3 / 3100_**

**_Kiryu - 3 / 2500_**

**_Domingo - 3 / 5200_**

"Urgh...!" cried Kiryu, hurt from the explosion and the assault. Domingo pushed the break of his D-wheel and got off it. He went towards the fallen Kiryu and Jack who were still lying on the ground, they were still suffering with immense pain. They tried their best to stand up but they couldn't. Surprisingly, the evil Masca deactivated his Mascara Verdad, his D-wheel, mask and eyes turned back to normal. "What are you trying to pull? We aren't done yet..." Kiryu continued to speak, weakly.

"I wanted to show you something else. Making dimensions and capturing people using it aren't my only abilities. My whole body is a dimension itself. My body is one large dimension composed of the seven dimensions." Domingo stated, he removed his mask. His face was exactly Divine's face. The only difference was that he doesn't have the strands of hair hanging from his forehead to the edge of his face. "Let me show you the first of the seven dimensions. The Dimension of Wrath!" his irises changed in shape. It was as if something was swirling inside.

"What?!" exclaimed both Jack and Kiryu.

"Dimension of Wrath! Form: Darkness!" cried Domingo as flames surrounded the two duelists. The part of the ground where they were located collapsed, making them fall below. Below, there was darkness all over and undead beings. The beings keep on pulling them towards the dark flames. A flaming comet then came, heading towards their direction. They took a direct hit and were injured severely, both of them shouted in pain. "Form: End." the flames and the undead beings all disappeared. It turned out that the ability of the Dimension of Wrath that Domingo used on Jack and Kiryu was just an illusion. The dark flames signified the anger or wrath of Domingo's inner heart.

"Let me see.....you only have fifteen minutes left. Will you be able to survive or not? Eh?" he mocked them. This time, Kiryu lost consciousness while Jack didn't. He struggled but he was able to stand up. To Domingo's surprise, Jack's mark was glowing now. It seemed the true battle is finally here. "I see. Jack Atlas, you will continue the battle. Fourteen minutes and thirty seconds left until your energies will totally diminish."

"Just try if you can. I will beat you for I am the King!" Jack responded, claiming that he can beat Domingo. The evil Masca responded with a smirk.

Outside the dimension Domingo made, Crow and Rin have started their duel. Crow has 2000 life points left while his opponent has 3200. Currently, the Signer has only one monster, that being Black Feather - Arms Wing and a face-down card while the mysterious lady, Rin, has two face-down cards. Crow has one card in his hand left while Rin still has three.

"Magic card, Brain Control!" the spell card materialized on the field, having an image of a brain trying to grasp something. "By paying 800 life points, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of the turn. I choose Black Feather - Arms Wing!" Arms Wing's eyes blacked out. The brain then appeared and took control of the monster, taking it to Rin's field.

**_Rin - 2400_**

**_Crow - 2000_**

"It's all right." Crow thought, the image of a card with an image of Black Feather monsters forming a circle flashed right through his mind. Inside the circle, there was an image of an explosion. "If I just activate Black Feather Explosion, she won't be able to attack me. I can activate the card be sending one Black Feather monster card from my hand to the graveyard and sacrificing half of my life points during a direct attack. This card then destroys the attacking monster and lets me special summon the monster I discarded." Crow's mark as well as the outlines on Rin's body glowed brighter.

"You're probably wondering why." stated Rin calmly, looking at the ground. She turned her vision from the ground to Crow. "I am an Envasar. A container who is just less than human. That's why, to prove myself useful.....I, with Master Domingo will----" she continued to speak before Crow cut her off.

"No! No human being in this world is less than human. Just believe in yourself and everybody will accept you for what you are!" cried Crow, cutting Rin off. Suddenly, light flashed before him. He covered his eyes using his right arm to protect it from the brightness. When he opened his eyes, he was floating along with a Rin. Below them were past events that happened in the lady's life.

"See for yourself what kind of pain I felt because of you, the Signer that bears the Dragon Tail mark." she stated, making a cold stare to Crow. "Eight years ago, I was adopted by the lead scientist working on the O.R.B. system, the system that could produce life out of mystical orbs." as she narrated, the images below shifted one by one. Apparently, the person who took her in intended to use her for the experiment. In order for the mystical orb to revert to life, it needs to harness energy and be stored in a vessel for eight whole years.

The scientists obtained eight mystical orbs. Seven of it were the orbs of the Star Beasts while the other one was unknown. It was the very same orb contained by Rin. She was the very first child to be used in that experiment. Later on, seven other children were used by the scientists as vessels for the orbs. But, they were betrayed by all of the children including Rin. One of the seven children was Divine, the leader of the Arcadia Movement. Originally, he didn't have any power but due to the power of the mystical orb, he was gifted by a terrifying power. Something that he recognized as a Psychic power wherein it actually isn't. The power given to him was the power of the Star Beast.

"Together with Divine, we created the Arcadia Movement. But soon, I quitted the organization in order to learn my true being. Four years after the orb was implanted in me, I reached the Nazca Plains with the help of someone. He was called Dr. Fudo." Rin stated. Her saying 'Dr. Fudo' made Crow shocked, his gray eyes widened.

"What?! Yusei's father?" asked Crow, Rin nodded. The Signer was shocked due to disbelief. There was no way Dr. Fudo could have survived the Zero Reverse. How could he appear four years ago? Crow was puzzled with lots of questions. "Why was Dr. Fudo, Yusei's father, alive? He died seventeen years ago." Rin herself was surprised by this question. She didn't know that the late scientist had already died long ago.

"Dr. Fudo died seventeen years ago? But.....but....." she thought, a piece of memory flashed before her mind. She met the same shroudy Yliaster member that Rudger met before. "It couldn't e! Was he tricking me? Was the Signer responsible for my pain at all? Was he.......was Dr. Fudo an illusion?" the Yliaster member had told her that she bears the fifth dragon and that the Signer with the tail mark was the one responsible for her pain. The scenery changed, they were back at the Daedalus bridge now.

"I bear the fifth dragon that you seek, Signer." she said, her eyes faded as if she was possessed.

"What?!" Crow exclaimed, caught off guard.

"I summon X-Saber Airbellum!" from a blue portal, emerged a beast-warrior lion wearing a yellow armor with armored claws. Her voice that time was as if she was being controlled by someone. "Magic card, Premature Burial!" the card materialized on the field. "By paying 800 life points, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard." White lightning coming from the card struck the ground, creating a blackvortex. A lady warrior wearing a red armor appeared from it. She has yellow hair and a mole on the lower right of her mouth. She also wields a long, stretching blade in silver and crimson color. "X-Saber Anaperera!"

**_X-Saber Airbellum: LV 3_**

**_Rin - 1600_**

**_Crow - 2000_**

"Magic card activate, Change Attribute! This card changes Arms Wing's dark attribute to earth! Level 6 Black Feather - Arms Wing, Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum, tuning!" Airbellum turned into three stars which then eventually turned into three rings, engulfing Arms Wing. Arms Wing then turned into six stars and a flash of light was emitted. "Synchro Summon, XX-Saber Gatmuz!" the beast-warrior emerged from the flash of light. His appearance is like a wild bear encaged in a metallic armor. His armor has teal outlines in it. He also wore a cape and held a two-headed sword. "Your trap won't work."

**_XX-Saber Gatmuz: ATk 3100 / DEF 2600 / LV 9_**

"What?! How do you know about my trap?" asked Crow, surprised. A silhouette of the fifth dragon appeared before him. The dragon then spoke to him.

"Crow, I know everything. Only you can free me and illuminate my darkness. It is also only you that can help free this girl from her sadness. When the Evil Star King rises, he will try to break me free of this orb. That is the time we'll be needing your help. Both me and this young lady." the fifth dragon told him.

"Wait---!" Crow reached out his hand but the silhouette already faded. Rin's eyes turned to normal as she proceeded her final assault.

"XX-Saber Gatmuz' effect activates! I can tribute one X-Saber monster on my field to remove one random card from your hand." Crow was surprised by what Rin just said. Due to this, he'll ran out of cards in his hand and he won't be able to activate his ace, his trap card. "Attack! XX-Saber Gatmuz! Grotto Blade!" the beast-warrior attacked, slashing Crow. The Signer was severely injured, his clothes were ripped. He was about to fall of the bridge but Rin ordered her monster to help the fallen Signer. Thus, saving him from falling.

**_Rin - 1600_**

**_Crow - 0_**

"Urgh....urgh...." Crow breathed heavily, lying on the ground. A man of about the age of Crow and Rin suddenly appeared. He was wearing a white buttoned coat, pants, and shoes. Everything was white, even his spiky hair. His eyes were green in color, just like Domingo's.

"Rin-san, it's time to go." he said calmly, he lifted his arm with his palm wide open and created an eye-like portal. Rin, who was also exhausted, turned away from Crow.

"Alright, Apresar. Signer, I'll be...." she said, getting Crow's attention. She clenched her fist, trembling as she did. She didn't even finish her sentence. Finally, both Rin and Apresar entered the portal that the Spirit of Domingo's Soul Card created.

"I will come and save you." said Crow before he fell to unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, in a volcanic cave at the Star Dimension, there was a person observing the whole fight. Both Rin's and Domingo's. Surprisingly, his appearance looked the same as Domingo's. They were similar in everything. He was sitting at a cliff, throwing rocks at the lava while talking to himself. The lava wasn't normal. It was black in color. On the black lava, there were five circles, each one containing an empty container outlined in the shape of the dragon marks.

"It seems you were successful. Good job, Apresar. The time for _his_ revival is drawing near." he stated, Apresar emerged from a portal only centimeters away from Domingo. He was carrying an unconscious Rin. "How is Wrath doing?"

"He's doing fine, Domingo-sama. It won't be too long that he'll obtain the energy of the mark of the Dragon Wings. Although, he went overboard by using the illusionary dimension in your eyes. The Illusionary Dimension, otherwise known as the Dimension of Wrath." Apresar answered Domingo's question, putting Rin down. "What I fear is that if he use the other six--"

"No, he won't." said Domingo, cutting him off. "He does not have the power to activate the other six dimensions and besides, _they _won't allow him, right?" Apresar nodded in agreement. "After all, Wrath is just a part of of me and my seven dimensions." Just who is Wrath and what are Domingo's seven dimension? What does he mean by Wrath being a part of him and the seven dimensions? Who is the true Domingo and will Jack be able to beat the Domingo he's facing now? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 15 Preview_**

_**Domingo: **Let me show you something else. The power of the symbol of hope of the Masca, Darkness!_

_**Jack: **Darkness?_

_**Domingo: **Yes. He is the first Masca to achieve completion, being one with his other part. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Darkness, the Legendary Masca_

_**Kiryu: **Dragunity Knight - Gaebolg! Attack, Dragon Spear!_

_**Domingo: **This is the true power of the Legendary Masca, Darkness! Riding Duel! Acceleration!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Release  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: **A white mask with a crack on it  
__**Card Description:  
**Activate only if a "Masked" monster destroys a monster by battle. Tribute one "Masked" monster and special summon 1 "/Release" monster whose name includes the tributed monster's name from your deck in attack position. That monster can attack one more time during this round._

_**Mask Equip  
Type: Trap Card**  
**Image: **The mask of Masked Rider and Zika  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only during the battle phase and only if the attack of your monster was negated. Tribute one monster and special summon 1 "Masked" monster whose name includes the tributed monster's name from your deck in attack position. That monster can attack one more time during this round._

_**XX-Saber Gatmuz  
Type: Synchro / Power / Effect  
Level: 9  
ATK / DEF: 3100 / 2600  
Image:** A wild bear encaged in a metallic armor. His armor has teal outlines in it. He also wore a cape and held a two-headed sword.  
**Card Description:  
**1 Tuner monster + 1 or more Earth monsters. You can tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

_**Crimson: **Thanks for reading and please review! And, we have a brief explanation for the "Release" monster Domingo used._

_Unlike the Power and Booster monsters, Release monsters are not new types of monsters used here. They are just Assault Mode or Buster monsters in Rasgar version. Domingo can use them because he is still a member of Rasgar. Although, their activation processes are different with Assault Modes or Busters. This is because Release monsters have a more specific requirement before you can summon them but Busters are just tribute and special summon_

_**Crimson: **That is the end of the explanation. And to everyone who doesn't recognize me, Crimson, the host of this segment, I once appeared before at Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Star Saga. I will be reappearing again at the story at Episode 19. Thanks for all the readers, reviewers, etc.! Once again, thanks for reading and please review! You can always check out the episode previews at the user page. _


	15. Darkness, the Legendary Masca

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 15: Darkness, the Legendary Masca_**

"Just wait, Kiryu. I, Jack Atlas, will beat him." thought Jack, putting his helmet back on his head. He went back to his D-wheel and rode on it. Domingo, on the other hand, did the same thing. Before setting off, Jack noticed something. He turned his vision from Domingo to his arm where the dragon mark was located. He noticed that the mark's pain was greater than before and its glowing was also brighter. A flame gradually formed on his right fist. It was pure violet in color. The former king's eyes widened upon seeing this. "What...is this?! A flame?"

"Yes, a flame." Domingo started to speak. "That flame is called the Flame Limit. A flame that is only achieved by a person bearing a legendary mark who awakens his true potential. Each flame is different from the other. Yours is violet in color, representing a cold flame." he continued to explain. Once again, he set off with his D-wheel in order to continue his Riding Duel with Jack. Just like before, Domingo lifted his arm with his hand wide open and the palm facing his face. Purple light surged and from that, the mask and the D-wheel changed form comparable to a demon lord's. Both of those were overflowing with a dark flame.

"Masked Psychic Magical Android/Release's effect activate!" he cried, the monster glowed white. "By discarding cards from my deck to the graveyard equal to the level of all monsters face-up on my side of the field, your turn is skipped. This effect can only be activated when it inflicts damage to the opponent." Domingo removed eight cards from his deck. Although Jack heard that, he paid it no mind. His thoughts were stuck on many unanswered questions.

"Tch. Using these much power is taking its toll on me." thought the evil Masca. Jack, on the other hand, took a quick glance at his mark and the waving flame on his fist before setting off. "In order to obtain the energy of the power I seek, the Flame Limit must be fully awakened. There is only one way for me to do that in my current state. That is to resort to _his_ power. The power of Darkness." he drew a card, starting his turn.

**_Jack - 4 / 3100_**

**_Domingo - 4 / 5200_**

"With the combination of Speed World 2's effect and my monster's attack, his life points will run out during this turn." looking at his monster, Domingo thought of the best way to awaken the flame. "But, that wouldn't fully awaken his flame. A cold flame awakens due to the pride of a person. I get it now." he took a quick glance at Kiryu who was still unconscious, grinning mischievously as he did. He then started to speak, "I set four cards. Turn end." him ending his turn without attacking angered Jack. He could have defeated him using Speed World 2's effect by removing four speed counters to inflict 800 points of damage. Then, he could've attacked him with his monster. If he did that, Jack would've lost his life points.

"I don't need any pity from you. Why didn't you finish me off?!" the former king asked furiously, raising his voice. The cold flame on his fist grew. It seemed Domingo's plan worked. By showing the former king pity, his pride takes action. "You'll regret this. It's my turn!" he cried, drawing a card from his deck. "I activate Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!" the card materialized on the field. It has an image of a Flame Swordsman and a Dark Magician in the fusion process.

**_Jack - 5 / 3100_**

**_Domingo - 5 / 5200_**

"If I have four or more speed counters, I can fusion summon a fusion monster. Big Piece Golem and Mid Piece Golem, fusion summoning!" Jack cried, the two monster materialized on the field. A rainbow vortex appeared on the field, taking both monsters. "Fusion Summon! Come now my servant, Multi-Piece Golem!" the two monsters fused in the vortex, forming a larger golem. The larger golem, Multi-Piece Golem has similar in looks to Turret Warrior.

**_Multi-Piece Golem: LV 7_**

"Multi-Piece Golem has 2600 attack points. It's no match for my monster." declared Domingo, proving his monster is stronger than Jack's. The flame grew larger again. Another of Jack's monsters appeared on the field. It came from a flaming violet portal. It is a fiend which looked like a screw and has its body covered by chains. The monster was actually Dark Sprocketer, a level 1 fiend tuner monster. "I see. Your aim is Synchro Summoning."

**_Dark Sprocketer: LV 1_**

"Level 7 Multi-Piece Golem, Level 1 Dark Sprocketer, tuning!" the tuner monster unleashed its chain, trapping the fusion monster in it. It then flashed yellow and turned into one star which also turned into a ring, engulfing Multi-Piece Golem. Multi-Piece Golem eventually turned into seven stars and flashed along with the ring. A yellowish orange light surged from it as Jack continued to speak. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" from that light, the dragon appeared. A fiendish dragon with yellow eyes and has a body which is red and black in color.

**_Red Demon's Dragon: ATK 3000 / DEF 2000 / LV 8_**

"Red Demon's Dragon has 3000 attack points. Its attack are just equal to my monster's. If he attacks, both monsters will just end up destroying one another." thought Domingo. He took a look at the ground and then shifted his vision again from the ground to Jack. "Four face-down cards. Seal of Order, Seal of Power, and the Seal of Destruction. The three seals are now in place. All of these are necessary to activate _that_ card." One of his face-down cards lifted-face up. It was the Seal of Order trap card.

"Trap card activate, Seal of Order!" the card has an image of a Stardust Dragon being taken away by chains. "This card can only be activated when you special summon a monster. It remains face-up on the field and as long as this card is face-up, I can't special summon a monster." Jack wondered why Domingo did that. His flame grew larger too.

"Speed Spell - Time Acceleration!" cried Jack, the card materialized on the field. It has an image of a large clock surrounded by a rainbow vortex. "When I have 5 or more than speed counters, I can designate one dragon-type monster. That monster can't be destroyed by battle and is allowed to attack thrice during this turn. But, I must skip my next two turns and sacrifice half of my life points. Go! Absolute Powerforce!" a huge amount of flame appeared in the dragon's fist. It used the its flaming fist to destroy Domingo's monster. After destroying Domingo's monster, it proceeded to attack the evil Masca directly. The attack caused physical impact, making Domingo's D-wheel spin. Showing no mercy, the dragon attacked him a second time around.

**_Jack - 5 / 1550_**

**_Domingo - 5 / 1200_**

"Urgh....that pain. I see now. Your flame is ready." Domingo said, trying to control his D-wheel. He noticed that Jack's flamed had grew larger. The flame was as large as Red Demon Dragon's flame that it used in its Absolute Powerforce attack. "Trap card activate, Seal of Power, Seal of Destruction!" the two trap cards lifted face-up. Seal of Destruction has an image of an attacking Stardust Dragon taken away by chains. On the other hand, Seal of Power has an image of a Stardust Dragon powering up but is also taken away by chains. "Seal of Power can only be activated when you attack me directly while Seal of Destruction can only be activated when you destroy a monster on my side of the field."

"What do you plan to do with those cards?" asked Jack, confused with the situation.

"Seal of Power disables me to attack you directly while Seal of Destruction disables me to attack your monsters. This time, the climax is finally coming. With this mask, I will obtain your power!" Domingo cried, lifting a dragon mask. It was dark in color and surging with darkness. "Let me show you the power of the symbol of hope of the Masca, Darkness!" the mask turned into dark energy and went inside Domingo's mask. Dark energy then surged from the mask. When the energy cleared, the Masca's black eyes turned violet, as if he was possessed.

"Darkness, the first Masca to achieve completion by being one with his other part. This is his power!" cried Domingo, his whole body brimming with power. "Feel it! Darkness Surge!" a dark energy blast came from his palm. It headed towards Jack but his monster, Red Demon's Dragon countered it.

"Darkness? Ugh...it's not enough. Red Demon's Dragon, hang in there. If only---" Jack's words were cut off by a knight aiding his monster. The knight attacked with his spear. He was also riding a dragon at that time.

"Dragunity Knight - Gaebolg! Dragon Spear!" a familiar voice cried. Red Demon's Dragon held the knight's spear. Flame surged from the spear and the energy blast ended up getting crushed by Gaebolg. "Combination attack, Absolute Dragon Spear." thanks to the combinaton attack of both monsters, Domingo's attack was defeated. "It seems the power of your Flame Limit saved you, Jack." the familiar voice became clear to Jack. It seemed that it was the voice of Kiryu. Kiryu arrived on the scene just in time.

"Kiryu, it was you. How did you know about Flame Limits?" asked Jack.

"I heard it from an old man during my travels before the World Riding Grand Prix." stated Kiryu, following the trail along with Jack and Domingo. "More importantly, we should deal with him. This turned out to be more than just a duel." the former king nodded. He took a glance at Kiryu and noticed that there was a faint flame in one of his friend's fingers. Its nature was similar to Domingo's. A nature of darkness it was. He was confused of this due to the fact that only awakening a mark's power can gain you the flame limit but Kiryu has even though he doesn't have a mark. That Dark Signer mark was long gone.

"It seems his cold flame consists of power and pride. I guess that's why it was easily awakened. The dimension also helped in awakening that. Hmm...10 minutes left. Will they be able to survive before my seal activates?" thought the evil Masca, Domingo. He looked at the ground again and grinned mischievously. It seemed he was sure of himself and confident that he will win. Riding his D-wheel, he spoke, "Let me tell you who Darkness really is."

"Darkness?!" exclaimed Kiryu, his eyes widened due to the shock. Perhaps he knows something about the evil being. "Just like I told you Jack, I met a wierd old man during my adventures." a piece of memory pierced through the duelist's mind as he told Jack everything.

"Ohohoho, young man. Remember this before you set off. One day, Darkness, the greatest evil being will return to the world and when that time comes, we will meet again." the old man said. This was all in Kiryu's memory. The event happened when he was away from Neo Domino City before the World Riding Grand Prix. "I wonder who he'll pick as his vessel." the piece of memory faded.

"So you know something about Darkness. It happened around 5,000 years ago after the Earthbound Gods were sealed. Darkness or commonly known as the Evil Star King tried to become one with the Star King by force, taking over his body." the evil Masca spoke, telling the story of Darkness. Darkness was a Masca born due to the awakening of the Star King's powerful marks, the tail and half of the Star mark. As a Masca, the evil being was so powerful that he controlled the minds of numerous people. It was then that he discovered his other part. The other part which will lead him the path to power. That other part was none other than the Star King.

Darkness managed to become one with the Star King due to his immense powers. For about a year, both of them took control of the Star King's body. It was until the great king found a way to dispel him and thus, earned him the right to control his body again. Through dispelling the evil being, the king lost his tail mark and gained the mark of the dragon head. A young man at their village inherited the tail mark of the Star King. The villagers believed that the tail mark holds the curse of Darkness. Due to this belief, the young man was called "The Cursed Child of Darkness".

In order to completely seal Darkness or the Evil Star King, the Star King and Queen along with the Crimson Dragon's help split his life force into three. His dark power were sealed into three different things. One was the dragon mask which Domingo used. The dragon mask has the power of Darkness which enables the user to seal and absorb a legendary mark. The other was the sacred Tablet of Ophiuchus which holds the power to possess or control someone just like what the evil being did to the Star King. And lastly, the Cursed Mark of Ophiuchus. It holds the strongest power of Darkness and is believed that the mark itself bears a great curse upon the bearer and the world.

"Hahahaha.....Soon, he who bears the tail mark will cast his shadow over the world. Along with Darkness, that is." continued Domingo, smiling mischievously. Both Jack and Kiryu were shocked by what he just said. He who bears the tail mark is their friend. It is none other than Crow. "After all, history repeats itself. Just like the great battle of the Dark Signers and Signers, the battle of the Tail and the Head will repeat.

"Crow...it can't be." Jack said, the flame in his fist growing larger by the second. They only have four minutes left. Will Kiryu and Jack be able to survive? Will history repeat itself just like what Domingo said? And, what is the truth about the three split powers of Darkness? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 16 Preview_**

_**Domingo: **It is time! You've fully awakened your flame, Jack Atlas._

_**Jack: **I can still fight......even though we only have a minute left....._

_**Kiryu: **Jack! Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Sealing of the Dragon Wing Mark_

_**Domingo: **Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal! Your power is mine._

_**Jack: **Riding Duel! Acceleration!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Seal of Order  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: **A Stardust Dragon being taken away by chains.  
__**Card Description:  
**Activate this card when your opponent special summons a monster. This card remains face-up on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot special summon a monster._

_**Speed Spell - Time Acceleration  
Type: Speed Spell Card**  
**Image: **A large clock surrounded by a rainbow vortex  
**Card Description:  
**When you have Speed World with 5 or more Speed Counters on it, designate one dragon-type monster. That monster can attack thrice during this turn. Sacrifice half of your life points and skip your next two turns._

_**Masked Psychic Magical Android/Release  
**__**Type: Psychic / Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK / DEF: 3000 / 2500  
Image:** A Magical Android wearing a broken mask. The only part of her face where the mask was located  
**Card Description:  
**Discard cards from your deck to the graveyard equal to the level of all face-up monsters on your side of the field. Your opponent must skip his / her next turn._

_**Crimson: **Thanks for reading and please review! The current episode / chapter previews are up at the user page, inlcuding the speculated Arc 2. Once again, thanks for reading and please review!_


	16. Sealing of the Dragon Wing Mark

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 16: Sealing of the Dragon Wing Mark_**

"What do you think you can do at this rate, Jack Atlas?" asked Domingo, still on the track with his D-wheel. The two duelists, Jack and Kiryu only have four minutes left until the energy drainer of the dimension completely absorbs their energies. Both of them are currently exhausted, breathing heavily due to the dimension draining their power by the second. "Plus, it's my turn. What were you thinking skipping your next two turns? You probably underestimated me." the evil Masca continued to speak. Looking at his flame, Jack was stunned. There was no way he could pull of a victory in this duel. He now regretted activating Time Acceleration.

"Jack..." thought Kiryu, looking at the nervous Jack. With the former king's next two turns skipped, the result was already a given and that result will end up in Domingo's victory. "If only I could help, if only I coud.....huh?" the dark flame on his finger became more visible. He was surprised by this, a proof that he didn't notice the flame before. The flame gradually inhabited two other fingers of his right hand. The evil Masca took sight of this, his eyes widening in the process.

"It can't be....he has the dark flame, one of the strongest type of Flame Limits." thought Domingo, his eyes still glued upon Kiryu's flames. "String of Darkness...I never imagined I'll be able to witness that strong Flame Limit. But how? How can he gain a Flame Limit without having a mark?" unconsciously, the former Dark Signer lifted his arm with the fingers of his hand pointing at the evil Masca. From the three fingers emerged three thin dark beams. All of them headed towards Domingo but he was able to dodge. "Impossible! I need to end this quickly."

"It is time! Trap card activate! Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal!" cried Domingo as his last face-down card flipped face-up. It has an image of the mark of Ophiuchus with the whole Star mark alongside it. "The most powerful seal has been activated. Say goodbye to your beloved power. Now that you've awakened your flame, your power is mine!" a transmutation circle appeared on the field. The circle was white in color. The dimension also changed in form. It became an empty black space with four torches on the corners of the circle.

"What?!" exclaimed Jack and Kiryu in unison. The two duelists were shocked by the event. Glowing brightly, dark energy emerged from the circle. The dark energy surrounded Red Demon's Dragon and gradually turned him to stone. Jack's mark was also being petrified gradually by the second. For some reason, he felt weaker than usual. This may be due to the effect of the dimension upon them or due to the sealing of his mark. Two minutes, that is all the time they have left.

"He said that he can get my powers if my flame is awakened. Then this means that....!" thought Jack, looking at his cold violet flame. "If the two minutes pass and I lose my energy, there's a possibility that the energy of the flame might also ran out. If that happens, he won't be able to absorb the power. That can only be done if I can somehow get away from this darkness." the mark had already been sealed at fifty percent. And, there's only one minute left. The former king plans to use his disadvantage as an advantage but with the sealing already at fifty percent, the probability of him avoiding the sealing is low.

"Jack!" Kiryu shouted, trying to reach for Jack's hand.

"When Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal is activated with Seal of Order, Seal of Power, and Seal of Destruction face-up on the field, I win the duel. But, the seal's power is not only for duels...hehehehe..." explained Domingo, snickering in the process. Jack was unable to get away. Just in time with the completion of the sealing, the two duelists' one minute ran out. Not only was the mark sealed but also Jack's Dragon, Red Demon's Dragon. Caught up in the sealing, Jack and Kiryu were petrified. Both of them were turned to stone. The dragon, together with the mark turned to ashes and flew in the boundless space.

"Crimson Dragon Wings, sealing complete. One down, four more to go. Just wait, I will revive _you_." those were Domingo's last words before he vanished by turning into dark flames. The dimension also disappeared and the two duelists were taken back to Daedalus Bridge. They were still petrified. Alongside them was Crow, unconscious.

On the other hand, at the volcanic cave where Apresar and Rin were, one of the empty containers lit in crimson red. It was so bright that Apresar covered his eyes using an arm in order to escape the brightness. When the crimson light faded, the once empty container now holds something. The thing it holds is the mark of the Crimson Dragon Wings. The Domingo at the cave made a sly smile. He lifted an empty card which is his soul card to return Apresar in it, seeing how his soul monster was exhausted. It seemed they can't stay in the real world for a long period of time.

"Perfect." said Domingo, a dark flame emerged on his two eyes. After the flame faded, he knew that he had returned. The Domingo who fought Jack and Kiryu and the one who sealed the Dragon Wing mark. "As expected of one of my seven personalities. Impressive as the always, Wrath. You take a sit now. I want the Star Queen to meet someone she thinks she knows. It's your turn, Envy." he continued to speak, observing the beautiful glow of the sealed mark. "It's wierd, talking to myself like this. But, this curse of Ophiuchus has its benefits after all." as he spoke to himself, someone else entered the cave. That someone else was female and a Rasgar. It was none other than Ximena.

"Domingo, the Star Queen is expected to arrive tomorrow evening. I guess you know what to do 'till then." she said, handing a piece of paper to the evil Masca. Making a sly smile, Domingo nodded and agreed. He then stood up and headed for the exit of the cave along with the female Rasgar, leaving Rin behind.

"Fudo Yusei..." he thought, crumpling the paper. "Heh. The Rasgars actually believe I'm helping them by sealing the marks. They don't know I have my own goals. Still, I have to cooperate with them 'till I gain all the marks."

Meanwhile, at the Daedalus Bridge, someone sighted the petrified duelists and the unconscious Crow. He has crimson hair with crimson eyes to match that. It turned out that he is the head of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Director Sieg. But this time, he has a sword equipped near his belt. He took out the sword from its sheat, revealing its magnificent beauty. The sword has a silver blade with a black handle. Its edges were also crimson. On the handle was a small crimson orb.

"I see. I never even imagined that I need take out my _Duel Blade _again. But, without the Signers, I won't be able to fulfill my goal." Sieg said, pointing his blade towards the two petrified duelists. Suddenly, a piece of memory flashed through his mind. It was situated before the sacred tablet of Ophiuchus crashed in the planet. They were able to excavate three ancient stone tablets. One has an image of the Dragon mask, the other of the cursed mark and the last one has the sacred tablet of Ophiuchus as its image. Along with the other members of Yliaster, they tried deciphering the tablets.

The message the first tablet was saying was 'Mask, mark and Darkness', the second one has its message as 'Curse of destruction' and finally, the last tablet's message was 'Signers gathered, transcend time....follow the tail'. These riddles puzzled their minds but as Sieg understood, the message referring to the sacred tablet of Ophiuchus states that all the Signers should be gathered. However, there are some things regarding the tail that he still don't understand. The riddle remains unsolved and a mystery for now.

"I heard they've deciphered the tablets. That's a good thing for us, Sieg. Or should I say Placi--" Reina said, Sieg cut her off. She let out a sigh and rested her hands on the Director's shoulders. They were at the Director's office at that time. A day has already passed since they deciphered the three mysterious tablets.

"Don't call me by that name. I am not him anymore. I.....have changed." he said, annoyed at the woman. He always considers the name that Reina was about to tell her as a bad memory of his past. That is the reason why he does not want to be called by that name. Nobody else except for Reina knows the reason why. The piece of memory faded. Sieg took out a green-framed card from his pocket. He turned his vision from the petrified duelists to the unconscious Signer. Seeing the tail mark on his arm, it seemed he got an idea of what the tablet is saying.

"That mark...follow the tail. It can't be!" he said, still looking at the mark. "Could it be that just like what the legends speak of, the one who bears the tail mark also bears the curse of Ophiuchus? Is that what the tablet is telling us?" even though he has a lot of questions unanswered, he concluded that besides all of the Signers, the Tail Signer itself is vital to fulfilling his goal of awakening the power of Ophiuchus' tablet. Noticing that the stone statues are starting to crack, he turned his attention to it.

"Blade Function: Magic!" the sword glowed white, taking necessary energy from its wielder. A slot then appeared at the middle of the blade. Immediately, he inserted the card. "Forbidden Ritual - Release! With this, I can release the seal." white light started to gather at the tip of the blade. The light gradually inhabited the whole sword, causing it to glow brightly. He concentrated, lifted his blade and then slashed the petrified duelists with a white colored blast coming from the sword. The blast was crescent-shaped. The stone gradually vanished and the two duelists, Jack and Kiryu turned to normal. Kiryu fainted due to the exhaustion while Jack remained awake. When he saw Sieg, he was shocked. Sieg's face reminded him of someone.

"You! You are....?! Why? Why are you alive?" Jack asked, shocked upon seeing the Director. Sieg paid him no mind. Instead, he just walked away from him and returned his sword into its sheat.

"Your friend, Fudo Yusei, went easy on me." with a mischievous smile, he answered the former king's question. Jack told him to wait but he continued to walk away. He then vanished mysteriously in thin air. Feeling the exhaustion, the former king fainted. Now, the three of them were all unconscious. "We will meet again soon, Signers." he said lastly. The next day, Jack woke up on his bed at his house with bondages wrapped all over him. He took a look at the person who was sitting beside his bed only to find out that it was Carly. He asked her a lot of things about who saved them and where Kiryu and Crow is. It was then that she mentioned Kiryu left and went on another adventure.

"What?! Kiryu left? But, he's still injured, isn't he?" Jack exclaimed, taken off guard. Carly shook her head.

"It's alright. Kiryu-san's injuries are not that large. And one more thing, he also told me that he's going to go training." said Carly, making a smile. Jack clenched his fist as a sign of disappointment. Not only did he lose his mark but he also lost his dragon, Red Demon's Dragon. Just what is Domingo plotting against Aki? Who is Sieg and why does Jack know him? What is the Duel Blade? And, what is the message of the tablet saying? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 17 Preview_**

_**Aki: **I've finally decided. I will go and find Yusei whatever it costs me._

_**Ximena: **So you came after all. There is someone I want you to meet. Him..._

_**Aki: **Yusei, it's really you....Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Awakening the Orb of Will_

_**Domingo: **Everything is going smoothly as planned. Dimension of Envy, activate!_

_**Shinsuke: **Her power, the Star Queen's power is what I need._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: **An image of the mark of Ophiuchus alongisde the Star mark  
__**Card Description:  
**Activate this card if you have Seal of Order, Seal of Power, and Seal of Destruction face-up on your side of the field. You win the duel._

_**Crimson: **We only have one key card in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	17. Awakening the Orb of Will

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 17: Awakening the Orb of Will_**

Leaving the advanced Neo Domino City, Kiryu set off for another adventure. It took him hours in order to reach his destination and that destination is a mountain. He thought that in order to train and master his Flame Limit, the mountains is the best suitable place for training. Ever since the day Domingo confronted them, his mind had been full of questions. The place might also help him answer these questions since there are certain caves in the said place containing ancient texts and tablets. Coincidentally, it is related to Yliaster, the Crimson Dragon and the Signers. On a certain day, while training the Strings of Darkness, someone confronted the former Dark Signer.

"Who?" Kiryu asked. He looked back but nobody was there. No trace of anyone, no trace of anything, nobody but him. But, this someone finally spoke. The voice was male and sounded like a little kid. The deulist turned his vision to the cliff at the right side. He was surprised at what he saw. It was a living fireball floating in the air. The fireball was white in color. It also had a tiny white orb placed near his neck, just like a pendant.

"Strings of Darkness? That's a rare Flame Limit, hey!" the fireball said, commenting on Kiryu's Flame Limit. Kiryu was surprised to see a talking fireball. The fireball jumped over the cliff, landing across the duelist. "String of Darkness......aside from being a rare Flame Limit, it also draws certain energy waves. That flame acts like a magnet, hey!" he continued to speak. Finally, Kiryu's first question was answered. Even though he did not ask it, the fireball said it himself. Now, Kiryu knows the reason why he was petrified along with Jack. Normally, the energy seal would just seal the mark but in their case, they were also petrified. It is because of the the Flame Limit's reaction with the seal's energy waves.

"You don't have a mark, hey! So you have the other one of the two types of Flame Limits. The Life Wave, hey!" the fireball said. He then went near Kiryu. Yellowish white flames surged all over the fireball's body. The flames were similar to Kiryu's, especially in appearance. "This is my Life Wave, Strings of Light. The exact opposite of yours, hey! My name is White, guardian of the white flame orb. I'll train you, hey!" and with that, he attacked Kiryu with the string beams. Kiriyu managed to dodge them all though.

"Strings of Light?" asked the former Dark Signer. But instead of hesitating and doubting this unusual stranger, he nodded and accepted his proposal. "All right. I accept."

Meanwhile, the time of decision given to Aki by Ximena ran out. As expected, she accepted the Rasgar's offer even though accepting it has far too many risks. She didn't even think if the Rasgars are just tricking her, drawing her by stating that they know where Yusei was. Just like she stated, Ximena came back to Neo Domino City to come back for Aki. She opened up a portal which has a shape of an eye. That very same portal is the passage they used to get to their hideout. When they got to the other side, they were inside a huge building. Inside, the space was pretty wide, all of it weren't pretty much occupied. Its color is pallid blue.

"Who?" asked a sweet menacing voice upon Ximena and Aki entering the room. He scanned them and noticed that it was none other than the Rasgar, Ximena. "X4, Ximena?" the said Rasgar knelt and bowed upon the presence of the great Shinsuke. Aki, on the other hand, remained standing. It was this time that Aki felt nervous. "Hmm...So you are the Star Queen, Izayoi Aki? She who holds the other half of the Star mark." in a flash, Shinsuke reached Aki's location. Tapping the young lady's shoulder, he whisphered, "Nah, don't worry about all that. Just enjoy your time here, your majesty." he said those with a sly smile. After whispering to Aki, he immediately disappeared through a black light of darkness.

"Izayoi Aki, I want you to meet someone." the woman Rasgar Ximena said, standing up. Aki's eyes widened upon seeing the person in front of him. Raven hair with yellow streaks, blue eyes, blue jacket with orange pads and brown pants with the same pads, those descriptions fit him exactly. She didn't know what to do. After so long, she finally gets to see him again. Without hesitation, Aki ran towards him and hugged him, the tears in her eyes falling in the process.

"Aki." the Yusei figure said. Even his voice is the same. The Yusei figure made a sly smile, taking out a card from his pocket. Purple light gathered in the said card. Mysteriously, that very card is Domingo's Soul Card, Apresar. "Soul Card, Apresar!" he cried, breaking away from Aki's hug. Once again, the young lady's eyes widened as she saw a small curvy portal get larger and eventually capture both her and the man who looks like Yusei. The dimension was the same as the dimension Domingo used to capture both Jack and Kiryu.

"Heh. I guess this plan worked smoothly." he thought, the flashback then started. It happened during the time Ximena fetched her from the volcanic cave of the Star Dimension. As they walked, heading to the Rasgars' hideout, he thought of a mystical idea. The idea was to activate one of his dimensions. It was just as he said before, his whole body is made up of seven different dimensions. The dimension he activate before was Wrath's which enabled him to send out a persona of his. The person takes the form of his body. Another of this dimension's ability is to make illusions based on Domingo's anger or hatred.

"Dimension of Envy, activate!" cried Domingo, his appearance gradually changed. He was able to change in the form of another man and that man is Yusei. He took the form of Yusei's body using the dimension of Envy. Ximena's eyes widened upon seeing this. It was the first time she saw that ability. So far, the only dimensions she saw that Domingo activated are the Dimensions of Wrath and Pride. Aside from being able to copy Yusei's appearance, the dimension of Envy also allows Domingo to imitate his attitude. What's mysterious is that he was also able to copy Yusei's deck with the information given to him by the Rasgars. The flashback ended.

"Aki, let's duel." said Domingo in Yusei's form as a black duel disk appeared on his arm. Aki, who was already wearing her duel disk, activated it. She nodded and agreed to Domingo's request but she's having second thoughts if the person in front of him is really Yusei or not. As they both activated their duel disks, a certain machine appeared on the boundless sky of the dimension. Dark flame came from that machine. The flame headed for Aki. Even though it was a direct hit, she managed to survive and stand up. "Sorry, Aki. In this dimension, you have to follow the rules. I wanted to see how strong you've gotten. You start with half of your original life points."

**_Aki - 2000_**

**_Domingo - 4000_**

"What was that?! Why was I hurt?! Yusei would never do something like this to his friends!" exclaimed Aki. Domingo didn't even react to what she said. He was able to maintain his calmness, something Yusei would do. "What do you want with me?" the Star mark finally lit crimson.

"What do you mean, Aki? It's me Yuse--" he said before he got cut off by the female duelist.

"No! No! You are not him. I know Yusei and even from the moment I saw you, I knew you weren't him! I just knew!" she continued to raise her voice. She was furious at the man who was copying Yusei, Domingo. Even though Aki accused him, the evil Masca continued to point out to her that he is really Yusei. "It's my turn! I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" she put the card on one of the monster slots as Twilight Rose Knight materialized on the field. The knight wore a blackish violet armor with violet outlines. It held a sword with a sharp blade, a light rose cape and has his hair in light blue color.

**_Twilight Rose Knight: LV 3_**

"Twilight Rose Knight's effect activates! When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower plant-type monster from my hand. Appear now, Lord Poison!" a malformed brown slime with claws all over its body appeared on the field.

**_Lord Poison: LV 4_**

"Synchro Summon?" inquired Domingo in a serious tone. "You've gotten stronger, Aki."

"Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight, Level 4 Lord Poison, tuning!" the knight turned into three stars which then turned into three green rings. The rings engulfed Lord Poison. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Lord Poison turned into four stars and flashed white with the rings. From that same light, a dragon with a dark rose skin appeared on the field. "I place a card face-down. Turn end." the face-down card materialized on the field.

**_Black Rose Dragon: ATK 2400 / DEF 1800 / LV 7_**

"It's my turn, draw! Magic card, Tuning!" cried Domingo, drawing a card from the deck he imitated. "I add Junk Synchron to my hand and send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." Aki couldn't believe what she just saw. It was the very same deck Yusei has. "I summon Junk Synchron!" the monster appeared on the field. It looked robotic and is orange in color.

**_Junk Synchron: LV 3_**

"Junk Synchron's effect! When it is normal summoned, I can special summon one level two or lower monster from my graveyard. Come forth, Speed Warrior!" a gray-colored warrior wearing skates appeared through a blue portal on the field. "Magic card, Double Summon! This card lets me normal summon another monster. I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode!" a green-colored monster who looks like a machine appeared on the field. The monster was dominated by blue color, implying that he is in defense mode.

**_Speed Warrior: LV 2_**

**_Turbo Synchron: ATK 100 / LV 1_**

"Level 3 Junk Synchron, Level 2 Speed Warrior!" as Domingo spoke, Junk Synchron revved his engine, turning into three bright stars. Eventually, the stars turned into three green rings and engulfed Speed Warrior. Speed Warrior himself turned into two rings. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" a flash of light occured and from that same light, Junk Warrior appeared with its usual striking force.

"Junk Warrior....Yusei's card. Is he really him?" said Aki, her eyes widening from the sight of Yusei's monster. It was then that the effect of Domingo's dimension took its toll on the young female Signer. Her body started to feel weak. But, her Flame Limit is yet to appear. This made the evil Masca kind of impatient. The truth is that the Shinsuke's orders to him is to awaken Aki's Star Queen powers but he has plans of his own. His plan is to awaken her powers and seal her dragon mark which was located within the half of the Star mark.

"Junk Warrior's effect activates! He gains the total attack points of the level 2 or lower monsters I control. Junk Warrior gains 100 points." explained Domingo as Junk Warrior powered up, emitting a pure whitish blue aura. This time around, the synchro warrior's power are in match with Aki's Black Rose Dragon.

**_Junk Warrior: ATK 2400 / DEF 1300 / LV 5_**

"Here I come, Aki! Junk Warrior attacks Black Rose Dragon! Scrap Fist!" with him ordering the synchro warrior, Junk Warrior headed for Black Rose Dragon. Using all his might bestowed on his fist, Junk Warrior successfully destroyed the said dragon. Although, the warrior was not destroyed even though both monsters have the same attack points. Aki was surprised by this. Suddenly, a card materialized on the field. It was the card of a monster and that monster is Shield Warrior. "Shield Warrior's effect. I can remove him from play to prevent Junk Warrior from being destroyed."

"Go! Turbo Synchron, direct attack!" he cried once more. Turbo Synchron went charging towards Aki, tackling her. The female Signer felt actual physical impact, another reason why she couldn't believe the man in front of him is really Yusei. Yusei never really had any powers, psychic or not, before.

**_Aki - 1900_**

**_Domingo - 4000_**

"Tell me! Who really are you? Yusei doesn't have powers like this." exclaimed Aki, still taken aback. Domingo, who still had his eyes glued to the ground decided to answer her this time. Gradually, his appearance changed to his former self. This time, not activating any of his seven dimensions. He made a sly smile and activated his Mascara Verdad. His mask and duel disk once again changed to that demonic form.

"Mascara Verdad." said Domingo, his mask surging with dark energy. "I guess it's no use hiding myself now. Although, I'll still be using this deck for entertainment purposes." pointing a finger at Aki, he started to tell her what they really want from her. "You! That's right. In order to awaken the Orb of Will, Shinsuke needs your power. I'll tell you Shinsuke's goal since I don't even care at all if he manages to fulfill or not."

"My power?" she asked.

"Yes. In this world of ours, there are twelve zones that keep the time-space energy balanced. These zones are called the Zodiac Circles." as Domingo narrated, the appearance of the dimension gradually changed. It showed the image of the space with the twelve zones. There were two overlapping circles in the middle and six circles for the left and the right. Those circles in the left and right sides are the Zodiac Circles. Each circle contains a constellation of stars different from the other. The circles looked exactly like the circles or rings formed when Synchro Summoning. Underneath each circle, a light green text was written. The color was the same as the circles.

"Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. These twelve Zodiacs maintain the balance of the time-space energy. But, as you can see, seven of the circles turned black." continued Domingo. Aki turned her eyes to the space vision again. One of the left Zodiacs and all the Zodiacs at the right turned black. The two overlapping circles at the middle started to generate flames. Different colors of flames appeared on it, each one representing each kind of flame. There were violet and black flames too, flames similar to Kiryu's and Jack's. At the middle of the two overlapping circles was an arrow-like figure, representing as a barrier between the two.

"The reason why those zones turned black is because its corresponding Star Mage lost his / her Zodiac God. Now, I will tell you his goal. Shinsuke wants to destroy that arrow-like figure, the boundary that separates the present from the future. When that happens, those two circles will join as one and this will enable him to travel through time. Due to the circles at the right deactivating, this is the best time for them to attack the boundary." as he continued to explain, Aki was shocked. Time travel....if Shinsuke could achieve his goal, he can easily rule the world by altering or changing the current events.

Far from the dimension, Shinsuke was at his usual place, staring at the pallid sky. He was currently tossing the unawakened Orb of Will. Ximena was there, standing and looking at the sk with the Rasgars' leader.

"That Domingo....revealing our secret, hahaha." he muttered with a sly smile on his face. "Not to worry. It's not too soon that our little Star Queen will awaken her powers. When that happens, the path to awakening this orb will come. Ximena, stop the Dark Mages from establishing contact with the Star Mages. We don't want the other zones to fade, do we? If that happens, we won't be able to destroy the boundary." he finished. The female Masca nodded and disappeared along with four comrades, each of them wearing a unique broken mask.

Back at the dimension, the duel is currently underway and it is now Aki's turn. The words Domingo had said her gave her determination and that determination is to stop Shinsuke from fulfilling his goal, the goal of destroying the boundary of the past and present. Domingo on the other hand, had set one face-down card.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Aki cried as she drew a card from her deck. "Trap card, Synchro Spirits!" the face-down card flipped face-up. "By removing one Synchro monster in my graveyard from play, I can special summon the synchro material monsters that were used to Synchro Summon it. Appear now, Lord Poison, Twilight Rose Knight!" as Black Rose Dragon was removed from play, the two monsters, Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison appeared on the field through two blue portals on the ground.

**_Twilight Rose Knight: LV 3_**

**_Lord Poison: ATK 1500 / DEF 1000 / LV 4_**

"I summon Hedge Guard!" from that, a monster which looks like a barrier of wood appeared on the field.

**_Hedge Guard: LV 3_**

"Level 3 Hedge Guard, Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight, tuning!" Twilight Rose Knight once again turned into three stars which gradually turned into three rings. The three rings engulfed Hedge Guard. "A lone flower which blossoms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" a flash of light occured and from that light, a lady with blond hair and a leaf-like green outfit appeared on the field. There are also thorns on the sides of her outfit. Aki's flame started to appear. It was light crimson in color. This time, the flame was just like an aura the engulfed her whole body.

**_Splendid Rose: ATK 2200 / DEF 2000 / LV 6_**

"The flame is starting to appear. There are only 10 minutes left. Her body can't take the force of the dimension that much." thought Domingo. On the other hand, flames started to appeared on the Orb of Will that Shinsuke was tossing. Will Aki be able to survive and win in the time alloted? What is the truth about the boundary between the past and the future? What is the truth about the Orb of Will? Who is White and what will happen in Kiryu's training? Find out in the nexdt Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 18 Preview_**

_**Aki: **Soul monster, Rose Soul, appear...._

_**Domingo: **What, what is happening?! I didn't imagine her power would be like this!_

_**Yuza: **Lion Zodiac God....._

_**Ruka: **Regulus, what's wrong? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Regulus and the Lion Zodiac God_

_**Regulus: **As Leo's brightest star, I need to fulfill my duty, Ruka._

_**Scar: **So it is you, Rua of the Yellow Star. So you looked this naive in the past. The future you, seven years from now, is the one who gave me these scars._

_**Rua: **Why is this pendant shining?_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Synchro Spirits  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: **A Junk Synchron side-by-side with a cute monster and a Junk Warrior.  
__**Card Description:  
**Remove from play 1 Synchro monster in your graveyard. Special Summon the Synchro Material monsters used for the Synchro Summon of that Synchro monster from your graveyard._

_**Twilight Rose Knight  
**__**Type: Warrior / Tuner  
Level: 3  
ATK / DEF: 1000 / 1000  
Image:** A warrior with a blackish violet armor, holding a sword, has ice-blue hair and a rosy colored cape.  
**Card Description:  
**Your opponent cannot select a Plant-type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from your hand._

_**Junk Warrior  
**__**Type: Warrior / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 5  
ATK / DEF: 2300 / 1300  
Image:** An indigo robotic warrior. Its eyes are light crimson.  
**Card Description:  
**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all level 2 and lower monsters you control._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards for this chapter. The preview of the next chapter is also kinda long since it also hints something. What does it hint? It's up for you to find out! Anyway, thank you to everyone and thanks for reading! Please read and review! Woopie! After the next chapter is done, I'll finally appear in the story again..._


	18. Regulus and the Lion Zodiac God

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 18: Regulus and the Lion Zodiac God_**

Far from the Rasgars' hideout, Ruka was wondering why her dragon mark was glowing. She is currently at Neo Domino City along with her brother. Both of them are at their house, specifically inside their room. During the past few days, she had been having wierd dreams. Coincidentally, these dreams were related to Yliaster and the twelve zones that protects the world's time-space energy. This might be due to the Zodiac Gods telling her something, just like when she had the dream of the great battle of the Crimson Dragon with the five dragons against the Earthbound Gods. She also dreamt of a man who called himself the Alpha Leonis. The man wears a black formal suit and has a mane-style short spiky hair.

"Ruka, I am the Alpha Leonis, Leo's brightest star." said the man. Ruka was reminscing the events that happened in her dream. She was surprised that the man knows her name. "My true name is Regu--" before the man was able to finish what he was saying, he was taken away by the surging darkness. This left Ruka's questions unanswered. It is also a coincidence that Regulus is speaking of similar things, saying that he is Leo's brightest star. While still pondering about the past events and her dream, her brother, Rua woke up.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" asked her brother, still feeling sleepy. It was then that he noticed that her sister's mark was glowing. At the same time, his pendant was glowing too. It was glowing in a bright yellow color. The twins were both surprised to see this. The pendant was given to him by Yusei the day he set out to battle Placido. It has the shape of a star. On the star were a couple of lines and other things similar to the appearance of transmutation circles. "What is this? Why is this pendant glowing?"

"Rua, your pendant...." Ruka uttered. Suddenly, she remembered what happened at their school, Duel Academia, today. The piece of memory flashed. During class, their teacher introduced Scar to them. Scar is their new classmate, starting that morning. His height was just equal to them and has a long strandy dark green hair. His eyes and looks are suspicious, just like Sly. He also wears a pendant similar to Rua but its color is black. The color of Rua's pendant is yellow. Also, the writings engraved on the star was different.

In the memory, even though Scar looked suspicious, he seemed to get along with Rua very well. It was still his first day at Duel Academia and also his first time meeting Rua yet it's as if they already knew each other for a long time. When they were about to go home, Scar approached them.

"I see. The Yellow Star's power is within your pendant. I hold the power of the Black Star, Rua-kun." he spoke. His words shocked the twins. Rua reacted by just laughing and tapping the shoulder of his new classmate. He was too dense to be able to understand what his words mean. Ruka, on the other hand, felt uneasy. "Ruka-chan." he turned over to face Ruka. "You are a Signer, aren't you?" this time, Rua was finally able to read his words. The fact that Scar knows Ruka is a Signer made him wonder. But, before they were able to ask him, he already vanished. The piece of memory faded.

"How does Scar know all of this?" thought Ruka. Suddenly, a loud noise from the city came booming. It sounded like the sound of an explosion. Alarmed and curious, the twins went out of their house to check what happened. When they got down, they saw a man hovering in mid-air. The man looked exactly like an adult version of Scar. His green strandy hair remained the same in length. He also wears a black fluffy thin jacket with the same type of pants to match that. His hands and feet were equipped with black flames. Across him was none other than the Star Mage, Yuza.

"My Life Wave Flame Limit is a support-type as you can see, Pineapple-head. Hovering is one of its abilites. It's me, Scar." he said, his voice sounded like the voice of a person who is easy-go-lucky. His personality also seemed like that, contrary to the personality of the Scar the twins know. He noticed that the twins were there. "Oh, Rua-kun, it's you. So you looked this naive in the past, huh?"

"It can't be....he looks the same as him." said Rua, his eyes widening. It was all the same. His looks were the same as the Scar he knew. He also wears that black star pendant around his neck. The only difference is his personality and the X-shaped mark on the middle of his face.

"These scars were given to me by you, Rua-kun or should I say Rua of the Yellow Star." him mentioning 'Yellow Star' made Rua think of what Scar had told him during class this morning. It was the same thing, they both know the Yellow Star. The man deactivated the flames, landing on the ground. "I have come seventeen years from the future to train you and help the Star Mage obtain her Zodiac God."

"Then that means that you are...." said Ruka.

"Yes, Ruka-chan. I am the same Scar you know. I am his future self, seventeen years from now." saying that he's from the future, Yuza still didn't believe his story. It wasn't possible that he could've survived the assault of Pleiades in the future. Yuza's main goal which is to defeat the organization, Pleiades in the past isn't even fulfilled yet. There was no way that the events in the future already changed. "You seem to be doubting me, Pineapple-head." he continued to speak, turning to the young Star Mage.

"There is no way that you could've survive the----" Yuza said, reacting to his words before he was cut off by the mysterious Scar.

"We managed to survive their attack. It was all thanks to _him _for defeating the Pleiades." he explained, making a quick glance at Rua. "And don't worry, your mom is alright. She's currently being treated right now." he made a smile. Rua and Ruka were still speechless and shocked of what is going on. Yuza, on the other hand, sighed as a sign of relief. She is glad and relieved that her mother is safe after all she went through. "Pineapple-head, there is one more problem. Shinsuke, the one who bears the mark of Sigma, is missing."

"What did you just say?!" exclaimed Yuza, her amber eyes widened. The twins approached both of them, nervous.

"Ruka-chan, you hold the key to finding the Lion Zodiac God. The key that is called the Alpha Leonis." Scar said with confidence brimming in his eyes. His easygoing attitude was replaced by seriousness. Even his face looked serious. Yuza couldn't believe what she was hearing. The key to find her Zodiac God and prevent her from being a Dark Mage lies within the Signer that bears one of the claw marks, Ruka. "It seems I've got some explaining to do."

Back at the Rasgars' hideout, inside Domingo's dimension, Aki and the evil Masca continue their duel. It is still Aki's turn. She has a Synchro monster, Splendid Rose, face-up on the field while Domingo has Junk Warrior, Turbo Synchron, and a face-down card.

"Splendid Rose's effect activates!" Aki cried, Splendid Rose took her stance. "By removing from play one plant-type monster from my graveyard, I can halve the attack of one of your monsters until the End Phase. I choose Junk Warrior." a tentacle with thorns came out from her sleeve. She trapped the said warrior using it, weakening him.

**_Junk Warrior: ATK 1200_**

"Splendid Rose, attack!" the monster charged in but an energy field blocked her from attacking. Domingo's face-down card lifted face-up.

"Trap card, activate! Emergency Tuning!" he cried, Turbo Synchron turned to a star. The star then turned into a green ring and engulfed Junk Warrior who himself turned into five stars. "This card enables me to Synchro Summon during the battle phase. Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" a flash of light occured and from that light, emerged a warrior who looks like a vehicle and wears a red armor. He also has sharp claws.

**_Turbo Warrior: ATK 2500 / DEF 1500 / LV 6_**

"Tch. Tell me. Tell me. Where is Yusei? Where is he?" she asked, her eyes watery. Domingo let out a soft laugh as he drew a card. He thought that this was probably the best time to awaken Aki's Flame Limit so he activated another of his dimensions besides Envy. That dimension is the Dimension of Greed. His deck lit in yellow color. He activated one of Greed's abilities. An ability that enabled him to place the cards he needed to seal Aki's dragon mark. When he got the chance to look at the card he drew, he made a sly smile. It was the card, Pot of Greed.

"Magic card, Pot of Greed. This card lets me draw two more cards." a green pot with a face and a mischievous smile materialized on the field. Two cards came out from the pot. Both cards went to Domingo's hand. Finally, the four cards are gathered. Seal of Order, Seal of Power, Seal of Destruction, and Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal, those four cards that are necessary for sealing the mark are finally gathered. He placed all of them in the magic and trap card slots, causing four face-down cards to materialize on his side of the field. The only thing left is to activate them. He then ended his turn without attacking. It is because the Seal of Destruction will activate once she destroys Turbo Warrior.

"The power that is being gathered in the Power Limiter that Divine placed on her is also necessary for the success of my goal. If I acquire the spirit of the Black Rose Witch, I can easily defeat those who get in my way using its destructive power." thought Domingo, his thoughts were all cut off by Aki's shouting.

"Tell me! Where is Yusei?!" she continued to shout, raising her voice as she speak.

"You want to know where he is? Yusei is......gone." he said, straightforwardly. This triggered a soft spot in Aki's heart. Tears fell from her eyes as the flame grew. "A Crimson Flame Limit? The rarest of them all. As expected from the Star Queen." as the flame grew, Aki's eyes turned to crimson flame. The mark glowed brightly. The Signers' dragon marks and Yusei's Star mark also glowed. The crimson flame surged all over the dimension. It was uncontrollable. Domingo was surprised to see this. It was not that long when the dimension started to crack. Eventually, the dimension broke. Both Aki and Domingo were returned to the hideout.

"Soul monster, Rose Soul, appear!!" cried Aki, a rose-colored fireball appeared on the field, emitting an aura. On the other hand, Black Rose Dragon reappeared through a black vortex from above. "Once per turn, Rose Soul can special summon a dragon-type Synchro monster that is removed from play. Rose Soul boosts Black Rose Dragon!" making rosy spirals, the monster swirled around Black Rose Dragon.

**_Rose Soul: LV 3_**

"What power......I didn't expect this much. Even though this requires too much energy, I must use it." he said. Light flashed before his eyes and when the light cleared, Domingo saw the silhouette of an unknown dragon. Just like Crimson Star Dragon, it was similar in looks with the Crimson Dragon. At the same time, it also looked like Aki's dragon, Black Rose Dragon. The dragon fired a large crimson blast towards him. As it was about to hit him, Domingo said, "Avaritia Umbra!" he escaped, leaving a shadow or a clone of him in the process.

"No.....Yusei...." said Aki, weakly. Gradually, the energy faded. With no energy left, Aki fell before she was caught by Apresar. He was summoned out of his Soul card the same time Domingo activated Avaritia Umbra. Avaritia Umbra is the Dimension of Greed's most dreadful ability. Using a large amount of energy, it lets Domingo switch places with a substitute or a clone. Apresar lifted his arm with his hand wide open and opened a dimension. He placed Aki in the portal and was delivered to the dimension. This time, it was a different dimension. It was none other than the Dimension of Sloth.

"I see. Another one has come to play. Don't you agree, Mistress Zika?" asked Sloth, lying down in the boundless black space. His looks were the same as Domingo's except for the mask. His mask is brown in color. "To seal the dragon marks, that is our goal. The seven, no, the eight of us!"

"You are.....Izayoi Aki...." Zika uttered. Just who is Sloth? What is the Dimension of Sloth? Who is this Scar person that states he will train Rua and help Yuza? What is the secret of the pendant and who is this _him_ that defeated Pleiades in the future era? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 19 Preview_**

_**Regulus: **Yuza, in order to unseal the Lion Zodiac God, you need to harness the power of darkness._

_**Ruka: **Regulus!!_

_**Regulus: **We need to combine the Flame Limits of darkness and light. My power and your darkness' power._

_**Yuza: **Without the Star Mage powers, I can't defeat my darkness._

_**Scar: **It's time for your training, Rua-kun. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Harnessing the Power of Darkness._

_**Dark Yuza: **This is my flame, Yuza. Nyanyanyanya!!!_

_**Rua: **I have a Flame Limit?_

_**Crimson: **The Star King will be awakened soon._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Splendid Rose  
**__**Type: Plant / Synchro / Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK / DEF: 2200 / 2000  
Image:** A female blond wearing a leaf-like outfit. She has thorns around her outfit.  
**Card Description:  
**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters. Once per turn, by removing one plant-type monster from your graveyard, you can halve the ATK of 1 of your opponent's monsters until the End Phase. During the battle phase of the turn this card attacked, by removing 1 plant-type monster in your graveyard, until the End Phase, this card's ATK is halved and it can attack once again._

_**Crimson: **Next episode is my debut! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	19. Harnessing the Power of Darkness

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 19: Harnessing the Power of Darkness_**

The twins met the future self of their new classmate, Scar. He claimed that he is from seventeen years in the future and that he had come back in time in order to train Rua and help Yuza, the Star Mage, release her Zodiac God from its seal. Unlike the Scar they know who has a suspicious and quiet personality, the one from the future seems to have an easygoing personality. He also often calls people names, judging their appearance just like calling Yuza 'Pineapple-head'. A day had passed since he met the twins. Along with the young Star Mage, he brought them to a mountainous place. The place is similar to the place where Kiryu went training.

"Kokugen Shinsuke, the bearer of the Sigma Infinity mark." thought Scar, pondering about the things that happened in the future before he was sent to the past. Rua on the other hand was walking around the place and looking at the wonderful nature around him. He was amazed to see these wonderful things. Scar smiled when he looked at the boy. He felt nostalgic seeing Rua like this. The Rua in this era and the Rua in the future era have two different personalities. He always acted cool and scary. Not that many people go near him. The only people that can even talk to him are Ruka, Sly, Aki, Tenpei, and Scar. Others cower in fear due to his cold and scary stare.

"Rua, are you sure that we can trust them?" asked Ruka, whispering to her twin brother. Rua was so busy that he didn't notice her. Ruka let out a sigh and turned her attention to Yuza who was sitting on a large flat rock, comfortable enough to sit on. The child Signer then thought, "I just noticed. Doesn't she look a bit like Big-Sis Aki? Even their eyes are similar." Yuza noticed Ruka looking at her. The moment she noticed Ruka, the child Signer immediately shifted her attention towards the trees to prevent the Star Mage from thinking that she is observing her.

"Rua-kun, if he did not die, this won't happen to you, right?" Scar continued to think. A piece of memory flashed through his mind. The memory is from five years in the future where Rua and the others were still sixteen years old. As a sixteen year old, his hair was different. It is strandy and short unlike in the present and seventeen years in the future. At that time, a part of the city was covered in destruction. Everywhere you look, you can see nothing but injured people and wrecked buildings. There was one person responsible for doing that and that person is called Rua of the Yellow Star. The injured Scar who barely survived the assault approached him.

"Why? Why, Rua-kun? Why have you done this?!" asked and exclaimed the injured man, raising his voice as he did. Even though the sixteen year old Rua was hiding his face at that time through a hooded robe, Scar still recognized him. He had noticed that Rua was holding a certain medium-sized orb. The orb has a pure circle shape. It has an image of a misty indigo color inside it. The green-haired man's eyes widened upon seeing this. "You did all this just to obtain the Indigo Orb?!" the Infinity mark bestowed on Rua glowed. Although the image was vague, Scar could make out that it has a beautiful light green color. Rua stretched his right arm across him.

"Fuzui Raikou?" asked Scar. Fuzui Raikou, a technique developed by sixteen year old Rua upon achieving the Infinity mark. This technique enables him to paralyze his opponent and engulf them with lightning. Scar already knows the technique since it was used to him by Rua years ago. He himself devised a technique that could counter its effect. Rua placed the Indigo orb from his hand to his pocket and took out a blank card. "Rua-kun, you know full well that I know the technique that can counter your Fuzui Raikou." ignoring his statement, Rua stretched his left arm across him. His position looks like he is pushing something. "Two arms? Could it be......the Symmetric Flame Release?!"

"No." Rua uttered, his voice cold and mature unlike his past self. "The Symmetric Flame Release that Big-Brother Yusei taught me is not even needed to finish you off, Scar." green lightning energy appeared on his right arm while his yellow-colored Flame Limit gathered in the blank card. Gradually, the image in the card grew. A spiral cage of lightning was shown in the image. The dark sky began its roar, making tremors of thunder. "Kaminari no Otakebi!" a surging green energy of lightning came from the dark sky. Encaging the injured man, Scar was trapped inside. "Kaminari no Tsurugi!" with Rua taking his blade which was overflowing with lightning energy, he headed towards Scar and slashed him.

"We each have our own paths and destiny, Scar." he said before he completely left the place. Scar fell to the ground, weak and injured severely. The piece of memory faded with Yuza throwing a piece of stone in Scar's location. Fortunately, it did not hit him but it did cut his thoughts. The stone landed on the water in the river.

"We don't have time to waste. Why don't we start his training and begin finding the Zodiac God?" she suggested with a scary stare. Scar rubbed the back of his head and smiled, being so carefree and easygoing. Rua on the other hand overreacted and even said that Yuza is scary. Yuza did not take it too lightly. She turned her scary stare on him. "What?" with the young female Star Mage doing that, the situation got even worse. Rua overreacted again but Scar butted in to prevent a fight from starting. He then asked everyone to sit down as he explained everything.

"First off, there are two types of Flame Limits. These are the Life Waves and the Flame Waves." Scar started to explain, the twins and Yuza turned their full attention to him. "Unlike Life Wave which comes from the very life force of a person, Flame Wave can come from awakening some sort of power, just like a Signer's mark. Other people say that Flame Limits appear when a person with a mark fully awakens his or her person but that definition is wrong. Flame Limits are acquired by the time you have awakened your inner power." he paused for a while. Ruka shifted her attention to her twin brother. She noticed that her brother is really curious on finding out what Flame Limits are. This was the first time she saw him like this.

"Rua." she sighed. She felt relieved for some reason.

"Ruka-chan, the power to release the Zodiac God from its seal is within you. The key that is called the Alpha Leonis." Scar continued. Mysteriously, a bright rainbow light emerged from her deck on her duel disk. The light was so bright that they covered their eyes using their arms. It extended so far and reached the peaceful blue sky. When the light vanished, Ruka and Yuza vanished. They were not there anymore. This made Rua surprised while Scar seemed to be casual with it. The same thing occured before their fight with the Dark Signer, Demak. The two young ladies were sent to the Spirit World. Although this time, it is not the Duel Monster Spirits that need their help. The ones who need help is Ruka and Yuza.

"Rain?" uttered Scar, a tiny raindrop fell on his hand. The once peaceful blue sky became a violent one. Tremors of thunders echoed throughout the mountain area. The bolts of lightning were already slightly visible. The bolts were forming a shape. The shape looked like the letter 'y'. Scar concluded that the mark he saw is the Gamma Infinity mark, the same mark future Rua has. "I see. The events have changed, didn't it? The mark of Gamma is calling, Rua-kun." he said. Rua was still shocked and terrified.

"Let's begin, Rua-kun." he said. His pure yellow Flame Limit began to appear while the pendant that bears the power of the black star glowed. It was then that Rua saw Scar's two different Flame Limits. The first one is the yellow-colored Flame Limit or the Flame Limit of Courage while the other one is the black-colored Flame Limit which is also known as the Flame Limit of Resolve. He took out a blank card from his pocket. "Flame Hounds!" the two flames started to gather in the blank card as the image grew, showing two hounds. Two hounds suddenly appeared. Both were wearing a black colored armor with red lines. The first hound generated black flames while the other one generated yellow flames.

"Wha.....wha.....what?!" exclaimed Rua, shivering in fear. The hounds were ferocious. It is as if they want to swallow Rua alive. "Dogs?" the yellow star pendant glowed yellow just like before. A faint flame appeared on the boy's body. The flame is yellow in color, similar to Scar's. He put on his duel disk and the hounds finally charged in, chasing him. Rua ran as fast as he could to prevent them from catching up to him while Scar remained in place and observed his training.

"Rua-kun, do your best." Scar said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Yuza and Ruka who were both sent to the Spirit World arrive on a beatiful garden. Lots of duel monster spirits were there, including Kuribon. The moment it saw the young claw Signer, it immediately ran towards her. Yuza on the other hand was observing the surroundings. It was her first time to be in the Spirit World. Aside from the spirits, Ancient Fairy Dragon was also there.

"Ruka, so you've come." the dragon spoke. She noticed the other female who was observing the surroundings, Yuza. Looking at her, she felt a mysterious and strong aura. She also saw Yuza's faint Flame Limit and was surprised by what she saw. It is rare, even for someone who has a mark to have two limit waves, the Life Wave and the Flame Wave. As saw by Ancient Fairy Dragon, Yuza's Life Wave is crimson in color, the rarest of them all. Aside from that, the dragon noticed something else. It is the similarity of Yuza's appearance with the other claw Signer, Izayoi Aki. "You are.....the other claw Signer?" Yuza shook her head.

"No, my name is Yuza, the Star Mage that bears the mark of the Lion Zodiac." said Yuza. Ancient Fairy Dragon made a smile as she glowed crimson along with Ruka's claw dragon mark. The young Star Mage was amazed at what she saw.

"I see." she said before turning to Ruka. "Ruka, awaken your Flame Limit. Think of what's important to you and harness your inner power. This is what will awaken the true form of Regulus, the Alpha Leonis."

"I understand." Ruka replied. She concentrated and thought of her inner power, the most important things in her life. "My inner power is......the bond I share with my friends!" as she continued to speak, her Flame Limit gradually appeared. The flame is yellow in color, the perfect Flame Limit for someone who protected the Spirit World. The yellow-colored flames surged and gathered in one location. Ancient Fairy Dragon's crimson aura surrounded them. Ruka's cards glowed yellow as a man emerged from the flames. He was the same man in her dream. Wearing a black formal suit and a mane-style short hair, the description fits him.

"Thank you, Ruka. This is my true form." he spoke, his voice sounded familiar to Ruka. It was the same voice of Regulus but slightly less deep. At that time, he was wearing eight rings, one for each of his fingers except the two thumbs. They all have the same size and appearance. "It is me, Regulus." turning to Yuza, yellow flames appeared on the eight rings. "It seems you need my help to unseal the Lion Zodiac God."

"Yes, I need to......" Yuza replied but just then, the darkness in her started to take over. She fell to the ground, feeling weak. "Why? At a time like this....." the dark flames surged from Yuza. Gradually, the flames started to take the shape of a person. She had returned. The dark and shroudy self of Yuza, Dark Yuza. The young Star Mage herself was surprised by this. Before, her dark self was only in her inner world. "How? Why are you here?"

"Nyanyanyanya, I told you that if I would be given a chance, I'll take over again, Yuza girl." Dark Yuza said, smiling slyly. "Nyanyanyanya. And, this time around, I'll be sure to succeed in taking over you." using the blazing rings' power, Regulus created a barrier that encaged Yuza, her dark self, and himself. It is to prevent Ruka and Ancient Fairy Dragon from being involved.

"Yuza, in order to release the Zodiac God from its seal, you need to harness the power of darkness. We need to combine the power of the Flame Limits of darkness and light. My power and your darkness' power." said Regulus as Yuza activated her duel disk. She understood the situation but without the power of the Zodiac God, she has a hundred percent of losing to her darkness. Dark Yuza also activated her duel disk but this time, it is generating indigo flames.

"This is my flame, Yuza girl. The indigo flame, Flame Limit of Darkness! Nyanyanynya!!" said Dark Yuza, showing the young Star Mage her flame. Regulus took his stance and made a triangle-like figure using his two hands. Ruka and her dragon were observing them.

"Duel!" said both sides as they drew five cards.

**_Yuza - 4000_**

**_Dark Yuza - 4000_**

"Draw!" cried Yuza as she drew a card from her deck. "I summon Accel Ninja!" she put the card on one of the monster slot but the monster did not materialize or appear on the field. She was shocked by this. Dark Yuza made a sly smile and let out her usual laugh.

"Yuza! The only way for you to summon your monster is to generate your flame. Awaken your Flame Limit!" said Regulus, still in his stance. Flickering yellow flames appeared on the triangle figure.

"Without the Star Mage powers, I can't win." Yuza said. She had lost hope. There was no way to defeat the darkness within her, Dark Yuza, without resorting to her Star Mage powers and the power bestowed to her by the Lion Zodiac God.

On the other hand, at the Star Dimension, the Rasgars have began to move. Specifically, Ximena and four other Rasgars. But, two of her comrades were taken down by a certain living fireball. Unlike White, the fireball this time is pure crimson in color. At that time, he was standing on a cliff, observing the awful tremors of thunder, bolts of lightning in the dark sky of the Star Dimension. For some reason, the once starry sky had turned dark.

"I see. The Star Queen was captured by Shinsuke." said the fireball, his voice serious and child-like. Thanks to the two members of Rasgar that he beat up, he managed to get the information he wants. "The awakening of the Orb of Will is already at 10%. Whatever happens, it must be prevented. The 10th Star King......will be awakened soon." Just who is this fireball and what is he aiming? Will Rua do well in his training? What is the truth about Scar's past? And, will Yuza be able to overcome her darkness? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 20 Preview_**

_**Dark Yuza: **Nyanyanyanya!! Yuza girl, my flame is stronger than yours._

_**Yuza: **Negative. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Spirit Bow Breakthrough._

_**Regulus: **What power...._

_**Yuza: **This is it. Spirit Bow....Breakthrough!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**White: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Crimson: **We don't have any key cards for this chapter and plus, I am the host of this segment. Although we don't have key cards, we have word trivias:_

_Fuzui Raikou - Static Lightning_

_Kaminari no Otakebi - Roar of Thunder_

_Kaminari no Tsurugi - Blade of Thunder_

_**Crimson: **So there it is! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	20. Spirit Bow Breakthrough

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 20: Spirit Bow Breakthrough_**

Having been sent to the Spirit World with Ruka, Yuza aims to release the Lion Zodiac God with the aid of Regulus who was summoned by Ruka through the use of her Flame Limit. There is only one way to release it from its seal and that is to combine the Flame Limits of light and darkness. In order to do this, Yuza must first overcome and harness the power of her darkness. At the same time, the darkness inside her triggered once again. But this time, it was not in her inner world but in the outside world. Dark Yuza finally showed her Flame Limit which is indigo in color, otherwise known as the Flame Limit of Darkness. Will Yuza be able to beat her darkness now that her Star Mage powers are gone?

"Nyanyanya! Pathetic, Yuza girl. And you call yourself a Star Mage? You can't even awaken your flame. Nyanyanyanya!" said Dark Yuza, mocking the young Star Mage. Although angered, Yuza stayed calm. Knowing her opponent couldn't make a move, Dark Yuza drew a card from her deck and started her turn. "It's my turn! I summon Accel Ninja!" from a black vortex appeared a ninja wearing a modern ninja suit with a paper band tied on his head. She then inserted a blank card in the magic and trap card slot, causing it to materialize on the field.

**_Accel Ninja: ATK 900 / DEF 600 / LV 3_**

"What?! A blank card?!" exclaimed Yuza, taken aback and surprised by her darkness' move. Dark Yuza smiled slyly and let out a chuckle.

"Yes, Yuza girl. This is a blank card, nyanyanyanya! This type of cards are called Limit cards." as she started to explain, her flame surged and gathered in one location. The location which the indigo flames gathered into is the blank card. "You are still naive, Yuza girl. Limit cards are similar to what people use during the era of the 2nd Star King. Although in their time, they don't use cards to duel. They use their very own flame." Yuza's eyes widened upon hearing all of this. Gradually, an image formed on the card. The image showed a big indigo flame.

"Limit Magic card, Flame Limit of Darkness." she said as Accel Ninja generated the indigo flame. "For each multiple of 500 points that a monster on my side of the field has, it gains one level and for each level gained, it raises its attack by 300. This is the power of a Limit card, nyanyanya." the ninja powered up, his eyes changed to black which is similar to a Dark Signer's eyes. He was still generating indigo flames.

**_Accel Ninja: ATK 1200 / DEF 600 / LV 4_**

"Limit cards kind of display its user's ability. A limit card depends on how strong your Flame Limit is, Yuza girl. Now, Accel Ninja! Direct attack!" cried Dark Yuza as her monster pointed its arm towards the young Star Mage. Accel Ninja had his arm wide open at the time. From his palm came a straight indigo blast which hit Yuza directly. Not only did she felt actual damage but was also pinned on the barrier due to the impact of the hit. Ruka and Regulus were both worried for her while Ancient Fairy Dragon kept on observing.

**_Yuza - 2800_**

**_Dark Yuza - 4000_**

"Yuza-san!" cried Ruka. She was about to ran towards the barrier to help the fallen Star Mage but her dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, stopped her. Regulus on the other hand enraged. Still, he continued what he was doing. What he was doing is called the Flame Release which is done by concentrating the flame at one point. It is necessary to help Yuza release the Lion Zodiac God from its seal since it enables the user to fully use the power of his flame. Yuza on the other hand remembered what the dragon had told Ruka. In order to awaken one's Flame Limit, you must search within you your inner power which is also the source of a person's very own strength.

Meanwhile, at the mountainous area, Rua was still being chased by the hounds Scar summoned. Without knowing what to do, the young boy continued on running. It was then that he remembered what Scar had said. Just like what Ancient Fairy Dragon said to Ruka, you need to search within you your inner power in order to awaken your Flame Limit. He thought of wanting to protect his sister and friends at all times. Scar smiled upon seeing a faint orange flame on Rua's two hands. He also saw a faint yellow flame on the yellow star pendant the boy is wearing. The desire of wanting to protect the people precious to him, a strong inner power of determination.

"I see now." he said, his voice serious, stopping in his tracks. His sudden personality change didn't surprise Scar at all. This is the great power of the Flame Limit of Determination, the orange flame. Aside from having the orange flame, Rua also has the yellow flame or the Flame Limit of Courage. Although, its power comes from the yellow star pendant. "Let's do it." as the hounds charged in and attacked Rua with flames coming from their mouths, a bright white light flashed. When the light faded, Scar saw a barrier protecting Rua from the hounds. It was not just the barrier that he saw, he also saw Power Tool Dragon.

"Burner Star." he inserted a blank card in his duel disk's magic and trap card slot. It materialized on the field. Flames then gathered in that card, same as what happened when Dark Yuza activated her Limit card. Rua activated a Limit card without even prior knowledge of it. Orange flames surrounded his dragon's body which also caused one of his weapons to morph into an orange-colored burner. "Go! Power Tool Dragon, Burner Star!" Power Tool Dragon attacked using the burner. A large blast of orange flames came from it which annihilated the hounds and the barrier. The flames generated by the annihilated hounds returned to Scar's cards.

"Scar, tell me everything about the Flame Limits." Rua said, his voice was still serious. Suddenly, the orange flames disappeared. All of his energy were drained, causing him to fall to the ground but just as he was about to fall, Scar caught him. He was so exhausted that he passed out. Upon looking at the sleeping boy, Scar remembered his sadness in losing his friend, his era's Rua. There was nothing he could do to stop him from causing chaos to the city and turning over to the darkness. The words Future Rua had told him then flashed through his mind.

"Scar, we each have our own paths and destiny. Weak people doesn't survive in this world of chaos, just like _he _did." said Future Rua. Those were the last words he had told Scar. The piece of memory faded. Looking at the sky, Scar smiled.

"Rua-kun......this time, I won't fail." he uttered with confidence and hope brimming in his shiny gray eyes.

Back at Yuza and her darkness' duel, the young Star Mage was still searching her inner power. As she did that with her eyes closed, Dark Yuza continued to mock her but she paid her no mind and continued on searching. She remembered all the hardships she went through. Losing his friends, family, everyone, those were all her hardships. The only thing she desired is to change the future. An inner power which involves conquering all obstacles that hindered her just to obtain her goal, a strong force which awakens her Flame Limit of Determination. Gradually, she was able to free herself and return to the field. Ruka and Regulus were surprised upon seeing the orange flames on the Star Mage's hands.

"An orange flame?" asked Ruka.

"I see. Orange flames, the Flame Limit of Determination. It would seem that the Signers of the 10th Star King's era is similar to that of the 2nd Star King's." responded Ancient Fairy Dragon. She recalled the events that happened in the past. Hundreds of years ago, the 2nd Star King protected the world and the other dimensions from the hands of evil. He is the greatest Star King who inherited the might, inner power, and resolve of the 1st Star King. But, the Crimson Gems which bear the scattered energies of the King of the Underworld were awakened. With all power bestowed upon him, he fought but was unsuccessful. Ever since that day, he and the other Flame Signers were never seen.

"That girl, she reminds me of the Flame Lion Signer." continued the dragon. As she told Ruka what she knows, she recalled again the past events. The Flame Lion Signer is female and looks exactly like Yuza. She has green hair and wears a formal suit with the same color as her hair. She also wears black pants and has her hair in a pineapple-style. Aside from that, she has one mark on her cheek. The mark is a four-leaf clover. She wields a metallic crossbow and uses it to annihilate her opponents with her signature technique, Spirit Bow Breakthrough. "She is also said to be the daughter of the 2nd Star King."

"2nd Star King......Flame Lion Signer......" uttered Ruka, speechless and surprised.

"This is the power of a Star Mage." said Yuza as she drew a card from her deck. "It's my turn! I summon Element Ninja - Storm!" as she put the card on one of the monster slots of her duel disk, orange flames appeared on the same hand. Activating her Flame Limit enabled her to summon the monster. The monster materialized on the field. The ninja has the same design as the rest of the Element Ninjas but this time, he is covered in wind.

**_Element Ninja - Storm: ATK 1600 / DEF 1100 / LV 3_**

"Element Ninja - Storm attacks Accel Ninja! Storm Strike!" cried Yuza. From the ninja's arms appeared strong forces of wind that corroded Accel Ninja's body. "When Storm successfully destroys a monster by battle, I can special summon another Element Ninja form my hand. Appear now, Element Ninja - Flame!" from a blue vortex, appeared a ninja covered in blazing flames. "I set a card. Turn end."

**_Element Ninja - Flame: ATK 1700 / DEF 1300 / LV 3_**

**_Yuza - 2800_**

**_Dark Yuza - 3300_**

"It's my turn, Yuza girl." said Dark Yuza, drawing a card from her deck. "My, my, what a conincidence. I summon Element Ninja - Storm in attack mode!" Yuza's eyes widened from seeing the same monster. Aside from being covered in wind, the ninja was also genearting indigo flames. "Due to my Limit Magic card's effect, Storm gains three levels and 900 attack. Nyanyanya!!" her monster powered up as its eyes turned black, just like Accel Ninja.

**_Element Ninja - Storm: ATK 2500 / DEF 1100 / LV 6_**

"Let me show you the taste of darkness. Darkness Storm Strike!" the ninja headed towards Yuza and attacked her with the indigo winds coming from the ninja's arms. Yuza felt physical impact due to the attack but was able to remain stable in her position. Surprisingly, her monster was not destroyed. "So you activated your trap card, Element Ninja Force. When two or more Element Ninjas are face-up on the field, they can not be destroyed by battle during the turn the trap card is activated. Nice move, nyanyanyanya!!"

"I get it now. The illusion that is his Limit Magic Card." thought Yuza, trembling as she did. She recalled the moment her monster destroyed Dark Yuza's Accel Ninja. Instead of only taking 400 points of damage, she took 700. "I see it. That card only works during his turn."

"Now, I special summon Element Ninja - Flame from my hand." said Dark Yuza as she put the card of the monster on her duel disk. Just like Yuza, everytime she puts a card on her duel disk, a flame appears on her hand. Although, Yuza's is orange nad Dark Yuza's flame is indigo. The same monster that Yuza special summoned materialized on her side of the field. The ninja also generated indigo flames. "The effect of the Flame Limit of Darkness also affects Flame."

**_Element Ninja - Flame: ATK 2600 / DEF 1300 / LV 6_**

"I place two cards face-down. Turn end." two cards materialized on her side of the field. "How will you win against me, now that I have powerful monsters, Yuza girl? Nyanyanyanya!!"

"I've seen through your trick." said Yuza. This caught everyone's attention, even Regulus who was concentration on his Flame Release. "Even though your Limit Magic card is tremendously powerful, it has one weakness. Its weakness is that it is an illusion."

"Yuza......." said Regulus, his flickering flame grew.

"An illusion's weakness is being aware of it." continued Yuza as she drew a card from her deck. "Your card only works during your turn." Dark Yuza got annoyed by what she said, proving that Yuza's analysis is correct. Ancient Fairy Dragon smiled upon hearing this from the young Star Mage. She remembered that the Flame Lion Signer also has an intuition with its level just as high as Yuza's. "Your Limit card will be destroyed next turn anyway so I end my turn."

"What?! You can't be serious!" exclaimed Regulus, taken aback from what Yuza just said. "This is not the time to get cocky!"

"Keep quiet." she said, ignoring everything that Regulus said. Ancient Fairy Dragon didn't react over what she did, as if not attacking and summoning was the right thing to do. Dark Yuza laughed as she drew a card from her deck. Indigo Flames started to burn all the monsters that were face-up on the field.

"Indeed, Yuza girl. Nyanyanya!!! Limit Continuous Magic and Trap cards rely on Flame Counters. They lose one counter for each turn that passes by. My limit card has three counters which means it is now destroyed." said Dark Yuza. Even though her card and monsters are being burned down to ashes, she still cracked a smile. Regulus understood now why Yuza did not summon a monster. It is because if she did summon a monster, it will just end up being destroyed by Dark Yuza's card. "When this card is destroyed, I can't summon, activate, or even set cards but there's a monster in my deck who can be summoned when Flame Limit of Darkness is removed from the field. Nyanyanya!!"

"I summon Incarnate of the Dark Flame!!" she cried as a small indigo wisp appeared on the field. Gradually, it grew and turned into a humongous monster covered in indigo flames. Everyone except for Yuza exclaimed upon seeing the monster. Even though she was in a tight spot, she still smiled. It was as if she planned this all along.

**_Incarnate of the Dark Flame: ATK 2700 / DEF 2700 / LV 8_**

"Now, go! Yuza girl, this is your end! Flame Blast!" from the monster's mouth came a large straight indigo blast. It was so strong that it pushed Yuza towards the barrier. But this time, she wasn't pinned on the barrier. The barrier itself was destroyed by the attack. "Hahahaha!!"

**_Yuza - 100_**

**_Dark Yuza - 3300_**

"Is that all?" mocked Yuza as she stood up, trembling as she did. "It's my turn!" she drew a card from her deck and saw that it was a blank card. The same card that Dark Yuza has, a Limit card. "I see. Limit Magic Card!" the card materialized on the field. Dark Yuza's eyes widened upon seeing this. Yuza's orange and yellow flames gathered inside the card. Something appeared in her hand, it was a crossbow. She used the yellow flames in order to form her Spirit Bow while she used the orange flames for the arrows. This is the same thing the Flame Lion Signer did. The devastating technique, Spirit Bow Breakthrough.

"I remove from play all of my cards. I'm betting them all on this final attack. You take damage equal to the damage inflicted on me. By my count, 3700. Farewell." she said as she launched the arrow. Dark Yuza was about to escape but Regulus fired his Flame Release on her, stunning her movement. Finally, the arrow hit her. It then burned and corroded her body with the orange flames the arrow is bearing.

**_Yuza - 100_**

**_Dark Yuza - 0_**

"It can't be! Ragghh! Arrrghh!! Why did I lose?!" she exclaimed. With the full force of Yuza's Flame Limit of Determination, she vanished. She was completely annihilated by that power. All that was left is the indigo flames. It started to mix with the flames Regulus released. Light then flashed before them.

Amidst darkness, there is light. What could be waiting for them? Will the Lion Zodiac God be finally released from his seal? How will Rua do in his training and what is the truth about the Flame Signers and the 2nd Star King? Find out on the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 21 Preview_**

_**Scar: **Rua-kun, you did well in your training......_

_**Apresar: **You've passed in awakening your Zodiac God, Star Mage. You want to go to Izayoi Aki, don't you?_

_**Yuza: **What?! Just what are you planning? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Antares of the Red Star_

_**Antares: **Gotcha! This is how a hero plays! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Flame Limit of Darkness  
**__**Type: Limit Continuous Magic Card  
Image:** A large indigo flame  
**Card Description:  
**When this card is activated, place 3 Flame Counters on it. During every end phase, remove 1 Flame Counter from this card. If this card has no Flame Counters on it, destroy this card. As long as this card is face-up, a monster on your side of the field gains 300 ATK and 3 levels during your turn for each multiple of 500 its original ATK has. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all cards on the field and summon 1 "Incarnate of the Dark Flame" from your deck._

_**Incarnate of the Dark Flame  
**__**Type: Fiend / Effect  
Level: 8  
ATK / DEF: 2700 / 2700  
Image:** A large monster covered in indigo flames  
**Card Description:  
**This monster cannot be normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Flame Limit of Darkness"._

_**Spirit Bow Breakthrough  
Type: Limit Magic Card  
Image:** A bow covered in yellow flames with arrows covered in orange flames.  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only if your opponent has a face-up monster and you don't. Remove all your cards to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total damage inflicted to you._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	21. Antares of the Red Star

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 21: Antares of the Red Star_**

With the defeat of her darkness using the Flame Lion Signer's devastating Spirit Bow Breakthrough, Yuza was able to acquire the Flame Limit of Darkness which is required to release the Lion Zodiac God from its seal. Regulus who had completed concentrating his flame on one point, released and combined it with the newly acquired darkness. As the two different forces of Flame Limits fused, light flashed before them. Amidst the dark realm of darkness lies the shining realm of light. What is awaiting them in that realm of light? Will the Lion Zodiac God be finally released from its seal?

"Who?" asked a deep female voice. The voice is just like Yuza's voice but deeper in tone. Yuza opened her eyes only to see a dark place filled with bright and shiny stars. The stars formed a shape of a lion. She was surprised when she noticed that the stars were generating four kinds of flames. She averted her eyes from the stars and focused her attention to the woman in front of her. Surprisingly, the woman fired an arrow generating orange flames towards her. The arrow missed Yuza but even though she was not hit, she could feel the intense strength and killing intent imbued in that very arrow. This made her wonder who the woman is.

"I see. So you are the Lion Signer of this era." the woman spoke again. A woman wearing a green formal suit, black pants, has green hair in a pineapple-inspired hairstyle, and has a mark of a four-leaf clover on her face, the woman Yuza is facing is none other than the Flame Lion Signer. Aside from those descriptions, her body generated her four flames. Just looking at her frightened Yuza. This intense energy, flame, and aura scared her. "Star Mage, Fudo Yuza." Yuza didn't even bother to respond. She remained speechless the whole time.

"Courage, determination, darkness, and will power. Your determination and courage, I have indeed accepted it." the woman said as she mysteriously disappeared. The mark of the Lion Zodiac God returned on Yuza's arm, glowing in its usual yellow color. But this time, the mark looked different. Unlike before when the mark was just a plain lion shape, it is now a lion shape formed by bright orange stars. She smiled upon noticing her deck glow in a bright yellow color. The releasing of the Lion Zodiac God from its seal is successful after all. Light then suddenly flashed. It was so bright that Yuza closed her eyes to protect it from the brightness. When the light vanished, she opened her eyes and saw Scar, Rua, and Ruka.

"Yuza-san?" asked Ruka. At that same time, she was surprised. Yuza's appearance was different. She looked serious with yellow and orange flames surging out of her body. She was also holding a new spirit bow, the proof of inheriting the determination and courage of the Flame Lion Signer. The crossbow Yuza was holding is composed of pure orange flames. A weapon imbued with great determination and courage, Ballesta de Fuego.

"The weapon of Yliaster's Flame Lion Signer, Ballesta de Fuego......." uttered Scar upon seeing Yuza and her new weapon. The flames gradually faded as Yuza felt weak. It seems her new weapon needs flames for the user to maintain its use. Unlike Rua, she did not pass out and was able to retain her composure. With a smile of satisfaction, she looked at the peaceful blue sky. It was then that they heard sounds of clapping hands. It turned out that someone else was there. He is wearing a buttoned white coat with black buttons and lines, white pants, and shoes with the same color. He has a silver hair with a lot of its strands reaching to parts of his face.

"So you've passed the first part of your test, Star Mage. You want to see Izayoi Aki, don't you?" said the man. Him saying this surprised everyone. Not only were they surprised, they also felt that the man was suspicious. He stretched his right hand as far as it can go in front of him. A black dimension portal appeared. The portal was very different from the portals that Apresar and Domingo opened before. There was an intense force of wind that came gushing out of it, pushing away everyone it faced. "I am.......Apresar. The dimensions I open are linked to Domingo's body. Izayoi Aki......she needs you."

"Mom?" asked Yuza, her eyes widened. Although she cared too much for her mother, she can't decide if the things the person in front of him said is true or not. It was then that she remembered what her mother had told her. She was still a child back then when her mother told her that she was the one who saved her. She found it wierd that her mother had said that when she isn't even born on that time. Now, the dots are finally connecting. Future Aki knew it all along that Yuza travelled back in time. "I have decided." she stood firmly with confidence brimming in her eyes. The orange flames reappeared and surged all over her body.

On the other hand, at the desert lands of the Star Dimension, Ximena is still on her search for the Dark Mages. On the middle of her search, she was stopped by a certain someone. That someone is male and addresses himself as Antares of the Red Star. He has a crimson center-sided spiky hair with crimson eyes to match that. He is wearing a red camouflage suit and even wears a band with the same style as his outfit around his head. Around his neck is a star pendant similar to Rua's but with different inscriptions. The pendant is crimson red in color.

"Juding by your outfit, you are a member of Rasgar, aren't you?" asked Antares with a carefree smile on his face. A faint orange flame appeared on his two arms and pendant. He activated his wing-like duel disk which is colored white and green. Ximena herself activated her plain black duel disk. As soon as the duel started, orange flames appeared on Antares' deck. It seems that his Flame Limit is the destructive Flame Limit of Determination which Rua and Yuza also have. "Duel!"

**_Antares - 4000_**

**_Ximena - 4000_**

"It's my turn!" he cried as he drew a card from his deck. The card he drew has an image of a Kuriboh with a round shape and angry-looking eyes. "So it's you, partner. I summon Elemental Hero Featherman in attack mode!" from a blue portal, an Elemental Hero with green skin and white wings appeared on the field. One of his arms is equipped with a claw. "I set a card. Turn end." a face-down card materialized on his side of the field.

**_Elemental Hero Featherman: ATK 1000 / DEF 1000 / LV 3_**

"It's my turn, draw." said Ximena calmly, drawing a card from her deck. "I summon Magician's Valkyria." from a blue portal, a sorceress with a broom-style orange hair and a teal outfit appeared on the field. She also wields a light-violet staff.

**_Magician's Valkyria: ATK 1600 / DEF 1800 / LV 4_**

"Now go....." the sorceress fired a green spherical blast towards Featherman which shredded it into pieces. "Magic card, Spell Casting Law: Act 1." the card materialized on the field. It has an image of a Dark Magician Girl reading a book. "If a spellcaster type monster destroys a monster by battle, that monster is destroyed and we both take damage equal to its attack points." the card unleashed the same green spherical blast which the spellcaster used to destroy Featherman. Not only did it destroy Ximena's monster but also herself and Antares were hit. The damage they felt is authentic. This whole time, Ximena spoke like a doll. There was no feeling or any emotion in what she says and does. It was like she is just Shinsuke's puppet.

**_Antares - 2000_**

**_Ximena - 2400_**

"Sorcerer's Valkyria can be special summoned when Magician's Valkyria is destroyed by a card effect." she explain as black flames of resolve appeared on the field. From those black flames, the spellcaster emerged. She looks entirely similar to the previously destroyed monster except for the fact that she wears a long maroon sorcerer's dress. Feeling Ximena's lack of emotion, Antares was completely bored in their duel. "Turn end.

**_Sorcerer's Valkyria: ATK 2000 / DEF 1800 / LV 5_**

"Tell me. Why do you duel?" Antares popped up a question. Even the emotionless puppet, Ximena, was struck by this question. She couldn't find an answer at all. Mainly, she only fights to serve Kokugen Shinsuke. There was no meaning and purpose in her life except to serve him. "Do you know why I duel? I duel to have fun! Now, I'll show you how a hero plays!" another thing that surprised Ximena is this attitude. For some reason, it reminded her of someone she encountered before but the strange thing is that she had forgotten who that someone is.

"Trap card, activate!" the face-down trap card lifted face-up. "Hero Signal!" a mark of the letter H appeared from a ray of light the trap card sent out. Antares then put a card on one of the monster slots of his duel disk. The card is Elemental Hero Burst Lady. The hero appeared on the field. She has a long stretched gray and white hair and is wearing a red suit. "It's my turn, draw."

**_Elemental Hero Burst Lady: ATK 1200 / DEF 800 / LV 3_**

"Let's do it partner!" he cried as he summoned the Kuriboh from his hand which he drew earlier in the duel. "Element Kuriboh!" the round Kuriboh with the angry-looking eyes appeared on the field. He started to generate orange flames until his brown color changed to a crimson one. "Element Kuriboh can change his attribute similar to a face-up Elemental Hero on the field. This will end now. Limit Magic card, Flame Limit of Determination!" the orange flames surging out of his body gathered in one location. That very location is the blank card that materialized on Antares' field. Still emotionless, Ximena didn't even react about what happened.

**_Element Kuriboh: Fire Attribute_**

"Once per turn, by reducing a monster's attack to 0, I can special summon a monster in my graveyard whose level is identical to it. I special summon Elemental Hero Featherman." from a flaming orange vortex, Featherman reappeared on the field.

"I said I've seen through you. You intend to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman using your two monsters but you don't even have the Fusion magic card in your hand." said Ximena in a calm and serious voice. Antares just cracked a laugh.

"So that rumored ability of yours is true after all. You can read minds. But, I have a different plan in mind. Limit Magic card, Flame Bond!" cried Antares as the blank card appeared on the field. Just like before, his orange flames gathered in it which enabled its activation. A flaming vortex appeared above the two heroes as they entered the vortex along with Element Kuriboh and fused to form a fusion monster. The fusion monster looks like a titan with green skin, a red dragon tail, a red dragon arm, and a white wing that's generating orange flames. "When an Element Kuriboh with a fire attribute is face-up on the field, I can fusion summon a fusion monster. Not only that, it also gains 300 attack points."

**_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK 2400 / DEF 2100_**

"It can't be......I did not oversee this. Is my mental ability not that good?" Ximena said, doubting herself. An large blast of orange flame appeared on the mouth of the dragon arm which annihilated the monster. Imbued with Antares' determination, the flames reached Ximena, eating away her remaining life points. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's effect is activated when it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard. The user of that monster takes damage equal to the monster's original attack points. "Gotcha! That was a fun duel!"

**_Antares - 2000_**

**_Ximena - 0_**

"What?!" exclaimed Antares upon looking at Ximena's location. He saw another member of Rasgar who had just collapsed to the ground. He speculated that Ximena was just using her ability to trick him. A win within only two turns. Just who is this guy? What is his true intention and what does Apresar intend to do by sending Yuza to Aki's location? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 22 Preview_**

_**Yuza: **I've decided. I'm going._

_**Regulus: **I'm going with you, Yuza._

_**Yuza: **No. This is my fight, Regulus. I'll handle it myself. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, The Dimension of Sloth._

_**Sloth: **It'll be fun to watch you two fight each other. Teeheeheehee...._

_**Yuza: **What? Mom? Just what is happening?_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Flame Limit of Determination  
**__**Type: Limit Continuous Magic Card  
Image:** A large orange flame  
**Card Description:  
**When this card is activated, place 3 Flame Counters on it. During every end phase, remove 1 Flame Counter from this card. If this card has no Flame Counters on it, destroy this card. As long as this card is face-up, you can reduce one of your monster's attack to 0 to special summon a monster from your graveyard whose level is identical to it. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters special summoned by this card's effect and inflict damage equal to the number of monsters destroyed x 200 to both players._

_**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
**__**Type: Warrior / Fusion / Effect  
Level: 6  
ATK / DEF: 2100 / 2100  
Image:** A titan-like hero with green skin, a red dragon arm, a red dragon tail, and white-feathered wings.  
**Card Description:  
**This monster cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

_**Flame Bond  
Type: Limit Magic Card  
Image:** Two bonding atoms generating orange flames.  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only if you have a face-up Element Kuriboh with a fire attribute. Fusion summon 1 fusion monster. That fusion monster gains 300 ATK._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards! Also, the reason I use Spanish words for some terms is because of Yliaster. Placido, Luciano, and Jose have Spanish names. That's all! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	22. The Dimension of Sloth

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 22: The Dimension of Sloth_**

Using the power of the combined strengths of the Elemental Heroes, a mysterious person by the name of Antares defeated the Rasgar Ximena within only two turns. Unfortunately, the Rasgar who was defeated is actually one of her puppets. She projected herself using that very vessel which was made possible by her ability to created mind illusions. Antares himself was shocked and surprised upon witnessing this. While looking at the collapsed body on the ground, tiny blue fireballs came from behind him. The color was so pure that it looked like soothing blue water. He took immediate action by making a spinning flame barrier using his orange flames.

"You never were good at introductions, Spica." he said, smiling as he did. He looked across him and saw a female figure. The female has light-blue suspicious innocent eyes and a long strandy hair with some curly parts and antenna-like strands which has the same color of her eyes. Aside from that, she shrouds her whole body in a black robe. She continued to send out blue fireballs until Antares unleashed a sword engulfed in orange flames. He swiftly slashed the fireballs and sent the fragments towards Spica. From the flaming sword came an orange crescent blast which almost hit Spica. She was able to dodge the attack swiftly that Antares didn't even notice.

"Espada de Nero........" uttered Spica upon seeing the flaming sword. Mysteriously, the star pendant of Antares started to glow in a bright crimson color. Spica's pendant which was hidden inside the robe glowed in a beautiful light-blue color. Both duelists looked at the awful black sky of the Star Dimension. The once bright starry skies during those days of peace are gradually being eaten by darkness. "This could only mean one thing." she turned her vision to Antares. They both nodded and set out to find the rest who bears the star pendants. The great yellow, red, black, and blue stars are present. What are the other star pendants awaiting them?

On the other hand, Apresar who had arrived in the area where Yuza and the others are, offers Yuza a hand by taking her to the dimension of Sloth where her mother is. Yuza is confused of the situation but believes in what her mother had told her in the future. Her mother told her that she was the one who saved her. Knowing this, she stood with eyes brimming with confidence and orange as well as yellow flames suring all over her body. Scar and Regulus didn't change their opinions about Apresar being suspicious though.

"I am your enemy and at the same time your ally. It is up to you if you want trust me or not." he said calmly as he mysteriously vanished, leaving fragments of indigo flames. With straightforward eyes, Yuza started to walk towards the black portal. Aside from not being sure of trusting Apresar, Scar also worries for Yuza's current state. She had just returned from conquering her inner self and now she has to go and face another opponent. But, he remembered that Future Rua told him that Yuza has this special kind of power inside her that only a few number of people has.

"Yuza, I'll go with you." said Regulus, heading towards Yuza's location. Her newfound weapon materialized again on her arm. She pointed it to Regulus and fired a devastating arrow blast which almost hit the Alpha Leonis. Due to that, he was stopped in his tracks. Yuza continued to head to the portal. Scar didn't even bother to stop him while Ruka only uttered her name.

"Regulus, this is my fight. I'm going alone." she said as she entered the black portal. Going inside the portal, she recalled all the unfortunate events that happened in her life. She recalled how she lost everybody precious to her. Her family, her friends, she all lost them. The chance for her to change the future is drawing near. When she arrived at the boundless dimension, she was taken aback by what she saw. She saw the leader of the Masca who she previously fought wounded and unconscious. She turned her vision to the other woman which was Izayoi Aki. Mysteriously, Aki's eyes were pure crimson, a proof that she is being controlled. There were flames and cracks on her clip-like power limiter.

"Mom? Just what is happening?!" exclaimed Yuza. Sloth who was observing them seemed amused. Just like before, he was still lying on the ground of the boundless space. He didn't even care about fulfilling their goal to seal the dragon marks of the Signers. All he cares for is entertainment. The moment Yuza noticed him, she quickly recognized him for being a Masca. "Who are you? Why is the leader of Masca wounded?"

"Heh." he said, letting out a soft chuckle. "It was easy. The Star Queen took care of her for me." Yuza's eyes widened from hearing those words. She was completely conviced that her mother is being controlled by that suspicious man. She raised her crossbow and pointed it to Sloth. Sloth wasn't even intimidated by what she did. Instead, he continued on amusing himself by toying with small indigo flames. Suddenly, a large crimson blast hit Yuza directly. Although it was a direct hit on her, she was still able to maintain her balance but trembled as she did. She then resolved to fight back, the only way to save her mother. With their flame limits flickering, both Yuza and the possessed Aki activated their duel disks.

**_Aki - 4000_**

**_Yuza - 4000_**

"This could be entertaining." said Sloth as he recalled how he controlled Aki. Recognizing him as the same man who imitated Yusei, Aki attacked him without even thiniking of the consequences. At that very moment, he unleashed his ability which enables him to control a person's mind. Although, this can only be made possible if the person he's going to control feels sadness, sorrow, or regret. His thoughts were all cut out by the sudden surge of Yuza's orange and yellow flames. He didn't expect this much flame from a normal human. It was also that time when he noticed the lion-shaped mark outlined by stars on the young lady's arm. "I see. No wonder her flames are this powerful. The zodiac mark's potential is awakened."

"So you are a Star Mage." him saying this took Yuza's attention. "Although you have awakened the mark's potential, you can not yet control its power. It's better if you don't underestimate us for the seven dimensions of Domingo are all linked to each other. We are all a part of him. This is the ability given to us by the infinity mark." Sloth started to explain. As the bearer of one of the infinity marks, Domingo was granted the power to create dimensions and even create seven other evil selves of him with each one guarding one of his seven dimensions. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride, these are the seven personas that represent each of Domingo's evil personalities. Each of them has their own unique abilities.

"What?!" Yuza exclaimed upon seeing a yellow bolt of lightning head towards her. While she was paying attention to Sloth, Aki had already summoned Violet Witch. The witch has pointed ears and is wearing a violet dress with enlarged leaves on it. She holds a golden staff. That aside, Aki activated a permanent magic card called Portal of Lightning. For each monster that is summoned during a turn, the opponent you take 100 points of damage. Since she had only summoned Violet Witch, Yuza only receives 100 points of damage. When she was hit, she felt physical impact and even though it was just a low amount of damage, the impact she felt has great strength imbued within it.

**_Aki - 4000_**

**_Yuza - 3900_**

"It's your turn." Aki said as two face-down cards materialized on her side of the field. Yuza who was still trembling due to the strong impact of the lightning bolt, drew a card from her deck. This whole time, her deck was glowing in a bright yellow color. Sloth felt something odd. There was an incredible amount of power in that very deck. The said power is even stronger than Yuza's own. The card Yuza drew was Earth Soul which she had used before for power summoning the Lion Zodiac God. But just right after she drew it, the image of the card changed. Still the same fireball, the lion teeth turned to human teeth while at the top of the fireball's head on the center part was a dark green grass figure.

"What?" thought Yuza, surprised upon witnessing the sudden change. Earth Soul's name also changed. It was changed to Star Lioness Soul. A faint orange flame appeared on the card. Yuza thought that the flame was a sign to play the card. She didn't hesitate and therefore summoned forth the said monster. "Booster monster, Star Lioness Soul!" the fireball appeared from a blue portal, leaving traces of orange flames. It was not only Sloth that felt the incredible amount of power. Yuza also felt it from none other than the monster she summoned, Star Lioness Soul. Summoning the monster took its toll on Yuza. Aki's magic card unleashed a yellow bolt of lightning which shocked the young Star Mage.

**_Aki - 4000_**

**_Yuza - 3800_**

**_Star Lioness Soul: ATK 1700 / DEF 1300 / LV 4_**

"Ah? The Limit card?" she continued to think. She looked at the cards she was holding and saw that a blank card was among them. She speculated that the same blank card she is holding right now is the key to trigger the devastating Spirit Bow Breakthrough that had helped her conquer her darkness. Knowing that activating this is the best way to defeat and save her mother, she inserted it into one of the trap and magic card slots on her duel disk. As soon as it materialized on the field, her orange flames gathered in it which caused the image of the card to appear. She was surprised that the Spirit Bow didn't materialized on her hand. It was then that she noticed an arrow had hit the card. Gradually, the card turned to stone.

"I can negate the activation of a card and destroy it." said the Star Lioness Soul, her voice serious just like Yuza's as she fired another arrow using her metallic crossbow towards the card. This time, the card was destroyed and shattered into pieces. The shattered pieces then turned into orange flames which the soul monster used to create a flaming arrow. She fired the newly created arrow to Aki, inflicting damage to the young Signer's life points. "For each card I destroy, you take 100 points of damage. We end our turn."

**_Aki - 3900_**

**_Yuza - 3800_**

"Hmm....." thought Sloth, assessing the soul monster's actions. "If they have attacked, the Signer's trap card would be triggered which would end up in the monster's destruction. This level of intuition, it's just like the Flame Lion Signer's." Yuza was a bit enraged that the soul monster decided for her and even deactivated her Spirit Bow Breakthrough which she thought would have ended the duel with her victory. Still, she was able to maintain her calmness and seriousness. Blazing in orange flames, the Star Lioness Soul took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Yuza." she said, taking the young Star Mage's attention. "If I didn't stop you from activating the Spirit Bow Breakthrough, you would have lost your only key to save her. Remember what gives you strength to fight. Look closely...........at the cards on your hand." just like the soul monster pointed out, Yuza looked at the cards on her hand. Observing and examining it closely, she was taken aback. The very same Portal of Lightning magic card that Aki had activated is right there.

"What?! Just how......can this be?" exclaimed Yuza, her reaction upon seeing the card. What is the relevance of this very card? What is the truth about Domingo's seven dimensions? Who is the mysterious Antares and Spica and just what is the Star Lioness Soul talking about? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 23 Preview_**

_**Yuza: **Where do I really gain my strength from?_

_**Star Lioness Soul: **In order to save her, you need to surpass the Flame Limit itself. Awaken the Golden flame, Yuza!_

_**Yuza: **The Golden flame? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Portals of Memories_

_**Future Rua: **Hehehehee......not bad, Yuza-chan. Just as I expected from Big-Brother Yusei's daughter._

_**Yuza: **This feeling......I remember it._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Portal of Lightning  
**__**Type: Continuous Magic Card  
Image:** A portal containing yellow bolts of lightning.  
**Card Description:  
**For each monster that is summoned during a turn, your opponent takes 100 points of damage._

_**Violet Witch  
**__**Type: Spellcaster / Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK / DEF: 1100 / 1200  
Image:** A spellcaster with pointed ears who is wearing a violet robe with enlarged leaves on it. She holds a yellow staff  
**Card Description:  
**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, add 1 Plant-Type monster with 1500 or less DEF from your deck to your hand._

_**Star Lioness Soul  
Type: Warrior / Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK / DEF: 1700 / 1300**__**  
Image:** A yellow living fireball with a tiny grass-like figure on the middle part of his head  
Once per turn, you can negate the activation of a card and destroy it. For each card negated, your opponent takes 100 points of damage._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards! A few more chapters and the 2nd arc will be up! Thanks to all! Please read and review!_


	23. Portals of Memories

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 23: Portals of Memories_**

The moment Yuza looked closely at the cards on her hand and saw the very same card Aki had played, she was flabbergasted. She couldn't remember how that card got into her deck. Nothing came to her mind. It was as if her memory was locked in a very tight chamber. She also wondered who the Star Lioness Soul really is. The immense power and pure aura she feels from her, it was nothing like she felt from others. She turned her vision from her cards to her opponent and was taken aback to see her monster fire an arrow engulfed in orange flames at her. Yuza was knocked down to the ground unconscious. Gradually, the flames that hit her forehead disappeared. Sloth who was amused let out a soft chuckle.

"It's my turn, draw!" cried the possessed Aki. She smiled upon looking at the card she drew. She placed the card on one of the monster slots on her duel disk, causing the monster to materialize. The monster wore a dark violet armor with violet outlines, a fady rose cape, has an icy blue hair and green eyes. He also wields a sword with a sharp pointed blade. A yellow bolt of lightning which headed towards Yuza appeared from Aki's magic card. As the young Star Mage was about to get hit by the bolt of lightning, the Star Lioness Soul intervened and took the blow for her.

**_Aki - 3900_**

**_Yuza - 3700_**

"If she negated Portal of Lightning's effect, she would have end up being destroyed by the other trap card. In that case, the Star Mage would be open for a direct attack. Just who is this monster?" thought Sloth, pondering about how high the Star Lioness Soul's intuition level is. On the other hand, Twilight Rose Knight turned into three stars which eventually turned into three light green rings and engulfed Violet Witch. Violet Witch turned into four stars and together with the rings, flashed a bright light. From that very same light appeared a fierce dark violet dragon with its skin similar to petals of roses.

**_Black Rose Dragon: ATK 2400 / DEF 1800 / LV 7 _**

"Yuza, find within you the thing that gives you strength. Complete the puzzle and awaken the golden flame. Find your true self!" thought the Star Lioness Soul as another yellow bolt of lightning appeared from Aki's magic card. It headed towards Yuza and just like before, her monster took the blow for her. Suffering from an intense attack and paralysis, the soul monster fell on the ground. It was not that long that Black Rose Dragon started to generate the crimson flames and fired a dark violet blast against the soul monster. Through that attack, the mighty Star Lioness Soul was completely annihilated.

**_Aki - 3900_**

**_Yuza - 2900_**

Meanwhile, at the mountainous area where the twins were, Apresar is creating another dark portal linked to another of Domingo's seven dimensions. This time, he is planning to send Ruka to one of the seven dimensions. If her claw dragon mark would be sealed, his master's goal of sealing the five dragon marks would progress. Above all, Rua was still in his deep sleep. There was one thing that he noticed about the sleeping boy, The thing that he noticed from him is the immense energy and overwhelming flame that the Rua possess. Aside from that, he also noticed a faint light green flame in the shape of lightning bolts. He smiled mischievously and changed his plans.

"The two of you are in the way." said Apresar as he fired two indigo energy slashes using two of his fingers. Taken aback, Ruka was captured by the dimension. However, it was not just her who was captured. Her sleeping brother was also caught up in the dimension. Along with his twin brother, Ruka is about to witness a world she had never seen before. Mysteriously, Apresar vanished the moment they were sent to the dimension. When Ruka arrived at the dimension with her twin brother, she saw a beautiful garden. What surprised her is that when she touched one of the flowers, everything started to fade and turn black. Eventually, it returned to its formal black color.

"Somebody has come to play? Teeheeheehee..........." said two childish voices in unison. Two child versions of Domingo welcomed them. One wore a white mask while the other wore a black mask. Ruka, getting a little bit nervous, held his brother's hand. "Let's play a game, shall we?" as they asked a question, their appearances gradually changed. One changed his appearance to look like Rua while the other one changed his appearance to look like Ruka. The imitations looked exactly like the real thing that no person could tell who the real one and who the imitation is.

"What is happening?" said the surprised Ruka, shivering and still holding his brother. Beings given the power to imitate other beings, the mere representation of jealousy or envy. A dimension imbued with the devastating power of copying other people's qualities, the Dimension of Envy. "Rua, wake up! Rua! Rua!!"

Back at the dimension of Sloth, Yuza was still lying down on the ground unconscious. Unknown to their knowledge, the Star Lioness Soul had sent the young Star Mage to the place bearing all of her memories, the portals of memories. Yuza observed the place around her and noticed that the place was like a ruin with lots of different chambers. She continued to walk through and opened the doors of each chamber until she found a portal inside one of those chambers. She went inisde the portal and was taken to a piece of her memory. It was the time when she was still a child and was about seven years old.

"My.....memory....." uttered Yuza as she saw her past self. When she was still a child, she met a mysterious man who was shrouding himself in a robe outfit. It turned out that the man was the future self of Rua. His friends believed that he had turn to the evil side but Yuza didn't. Everytime they discussed him, she would always tell everyone that Rua is a good person and what he's doing is for the better of all people. Noticing the numerous flame limits within Yuza, he decided to train her. He was the one responsible for Yuza gaining the first form of the Spirit Bow. After a year of training, Rua mysteriously disappeared. From that day on, she never saw him again.

"Hehehehe....not bad, Yuza-chan. Just as I expected from Big Brother Yusei's daughter. Well, I'll be setting off. You be a good girl, okay?" those were the last words Rua had told her. As a parting gift, he gave her a card. That very card has a large and enormous power that its true form can only be released when Yuza awakens the potential of her Zodiac mark. The card he gave her is known as the Star Lioness Soul. Everything came back to her except the source of her strength. She was still puzzles by her monster's question. While looking at the fragments of her memory, she also saw her mother give her the Portal of Lightning magic card. She told her that this card would protect her in times of need.

"What?!" exclaimed Yuza as she was returned to the ruins. What she saw is her darkness self. Knowing she had already defeated her evil side, she was struck to see her. Dark Yuza tried to frighten and intimidate her with illusions but she was able to overcome it by firing yellow arrows using her Spirit Bow. After overcoming the illusions, she saw her memory of losing the people precious to her one by one. Seeing this made her burst to tears. Just then, an image of Future Rua appeared, wiping her tears. He smiled at the young woman.

"You've grown, Yuza-chan. Now, tell me. Do you know where you get your strength from?" the image spoke. After saying that, he suddenly faded away. Yuza once again saw the hardships and pain she have endured all those years. Where does her strength really comes from? The answer is just near. Through each passing day, she survived and conquered every challenged and obstacle who hindered her true power. Her source of power which even surpasses her intense flame limits, willpower. She who now knows her true self awakens the legendary golden flame. Using a fragment of the golden flame, she fired an arrow towards the portal before her. Gradually, the ruins changed in form. It was turned into a prosperous paradise.

"My strength......is my willpower!" she cried as she woke up in the dimension of Sloth. The golden flame surged all over her body. Her personality suddenly changed into a more serious person, just like what happened to Rua when he activated his orange flames. Sloth was astonished by her overwhelming power. It was nothing like before. He couldn't believe his eyes to see the legendary golden flame. There was only one person in history who could use this flame limit. It was none other than the feared Flame Lion Signer of the 2nd Star King's era. "It's my turn....."

"Magic card, Dark Sky's Light!" cried Yuza as the card materialized on the field. It has an image of a dark sky filled with bolts of lightning. "If I don't have a face-up monster on the field and you have, I can special summon 1 monster from my graveyard. Appear now, Star Lioness Soul!" a golden bolt of lightning came swooping down from the boundless sky of the dimension. From that bolt emerged the soul monster. Although she was hit again by a bolt of lightning from her mother's card, she didn't even flinch or react. "Then, I activate Portal of Lightning." the same permanent magic card that Aki played materialized on Yuza's side of the field.

**_Aki - 3900_**

**_Yuza - 2800_**

"This is it! Limit card, Limit Form!" she cried as the blank card materialized on the field. The golden flames gathered into the blank card as an image formed. The image was a living fireball charged by different kinds of flames. Numerous lightning bolts emerged from Yuza's Portal of Lightning magic card, causing the card to self-destruct due to the intense force of the bolts. The bolts charged Star Lioness Soul while Yuza fired an arrow using her crossbow. The soul monster glowed brightly as she gradually changed in form. Aki and Sloth couldn't see a thing due to their opponent's side of the field being covered by smoke. It was produced because of the impact of the lightning bolts.

"Hmm....this is the end. It is time to show the flame limit element I never showcased before, the element of lightning." said the young Star Mage as an arrow filled with lightning energy suddenly hit Black Rose Dragon. The attack destroyed the dragon and even inflicted damage to Aki. Due to the damage, she knocked down to the ground. The future self of Rua believed that Yuza could use the lightning element that he also possess. "I will save you." the smoke finally cleared. When it cleared, they saw Yuza holding a crossbow. It was the same as the Ballesta de Fuego except that the flames were generating golden lightning energies.

**_Aki - 2700_**

**_Yuza - 2800_**

"The power that the golden flame bestowed upon me. Ballesta de Fuego, Version: Centella Estrella." with a golden determination brimming in her amber eyes, Yuza fights with her golden flame to save her mother. The strength that is willpower, a thing that surpasses one's inner power and flame limit. The strongest weapon of Yliaster's Flame Lion Signer is now in Yuza's possession. The Star Lioness Soul smiled as a sign of relief upon seeing Yuza succeed.

"Yliaster's....." uttered Sloth, troubled.

The torch has been passed. Yuza takes the proof of her succeeding the Flame Lion Signer. The light amidst the darkness has finally appeared. What is the power of this destructive weapon? What will become of Rua and Ruka now that they entered the Dimension of Envy? What about Yusei and the others? And, will Yuza be able to save her mother? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 24 Preview_**

_**Yuza: **One's true power resides within one's self._

_**Sloth: **The power limiter is finally weakening. What will happen will prove to be amusing. It's about to come out._

_**Yuza: **What?! What is this.....monstrosity? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Symmetric Flame Release_

_**Crimson: **Yusei, you need to control the flow of your flame waves in your body. You need to master the technique developed by the 2nd Star King._

_**Yusei: **Symmetric Flame Release? Star King?_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Dark Sky's Light  
**__**Type: Magic Card  
Image:** A dark sky filled with bolts of lightning.  
**Card Description:  
**If your opponent has a monster face-up on the field and you don't, special summon 1 monster from your graveyard._

_**Limit Form  
**__**Type: Limit Magic Card  
Image:** A living fireball being charged by different kinds of flames  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only when you have a face-up monster with Soul in its name. Special summon 1 Limit monster and send from your field to the graveyard the requirements needed to summon that card._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards! I'll be appearing again next chapter and after a long time, Yusei will too. Please read and review!_


	24. Symmetric Flame Release

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 24: Symmetric Flame Release_**

After being sent to the portals of memories which contains fragments of her memories, Yuza was able to find within her the answer to the question that the Star Lioness Soul asked her. She discovered that she gains her strength from the driving force that enables her to continue on fighting the challenges and obstacles ahead of her, willpower. Discovering this, she surpassed her own flame limit by awakening the golden flame. With the help of the lightning element her golden flame limit possess, she was able to release the legendary weapon of the Flame Lion Signer from its long sleep. The weapon that is called the Ballesta de Fuego, Version: Centella Estrella.

"It seems my time is up. I'm leaving the rest to you, Regulus. My name is.....Scar." said Scar as his whole body started to glow. It was not that long that he completely vanished, leaving without a trace. A while ago at the mountainous area where they were, he told Regulus the reason why he returned to the past. He gave him a ring covered in yellow flames and told him to give it Ruka. As mentioned by Scar, the ring contains a secret which only the young Signer can unlock. Unknown to Regulus, somebody else was listening to his conversation with Scar a while ago. He was surprised to see a pair of tonfas generating black flames heading towards him. Fortunately, he was able to defend himself by creating a barrier from his flame rings.

"The ring......I want it." uttered a familiar voice. Regulus' eyes widened upon hearing the voice. It sounded similar to Scar's voice but only more serious. The person finally showed himself. His height is just equal to Rua. He has a long green strandy hair and suspicious green eyes. He wears a black thin fluffy jacket and bottoms with the same theme. Around his neck is a star pendant. He picked up his two blazing tonfas which fell to the ground. With the resolution to obtain the ring, his flames grew larger. "My name is.....Scar." the present Scar appears and faces Regulus. What does he want from the ring that his future self had given Regulus?

"Wait." said another voice, getting both Regulus' and Scar's attentions. They looked at the cliff only to see a person with dark blue hair who was shrouding his whole body in a black robe. Scar immediately recognized the person. It was none other than his classmate, Sly. As they observed him closely, they saw him holding a weapon. His weapon is a pair of tridents in the size and shape of daggers which were generating yellowish white flames. "You'll be taking me to where Ruka is." The two ray of hopes have arrived, one who has the flame limit of resolution and one who has the flame limit of light.

Back at the duel, Yuza had just destroyed Aki's ace monster, Black Rose Dragon using the power of the Star Lioness Soul's limit form. Thanks to the power of her golden flame limit, she was able to gain the upper hand. As such, she astounded Sloth and her mother who was currently being controlled. Yuza took a card from her hand and placed it one of the monster card slots of her duel disk. From a blue portal appeared a long-haired female ninja wearing a white long kimono with her hair in black color. On her outfit were images of different kinds of notes. She also wears a headband bearing a mark of a note on her forehead. She is the level two tuner monster, Sound Ninja.

**_Sound Ninja: ATK 500 / DEF 300 / LV 2_**

"Sound Ninja's effect activates! Once per turn, I can special summon from my hand one level four or lower ninja monster. Appear now, Accel Ninja." said Yuza as her ninja monster took out a flute. Sound Ninja played the flute, causing a bright pinkish portal to materialize on her side. From that very portal appeared Yuza's other ninja monster, Accel Ninja. Sound Ninja then played her flute once again, turning into two stars which eventually turned into two rings. The rings engulfed Accel Ninja as the ninja monster himself turned into three stars and together with the ring, flashed a shimmering bright light. From the same light emerged a mighty armored lion, Earth Lion.

**_Earth Lion: ATK 1600 / DEF 900 / LV 5_**

"I see. So you plan to summon the Zodiac God, correct?" asked Sloth, analyzing Yuza's move. He also noticed that a third of the lightning flames disappeared on the crossbow. He theorized that just like other limit cards, the Star Lioness Soul's limit form is also equipped with three flame counters and when it runs out, the card is destroyed. Yuza charged her flames, preparing to fire another arrow. She pointed it to the newly summoned monster, Earth Lion. With the arrow glowing in a bright yellow color, Yuza fired it at the Synchro monster. Flames surrounded it as yellow light flashed. From the light appeared a lion wearing ancient clothing with ancient inscriptions all over its body.

**_Star Lioness Soul/Limit: LV 4 - LV 3 = LV 1_**

**_Leo, the Lion Zodiac God: ATK 3000 / DEF 2500 / LV 8_**

"The Zodiac God rises again! Leo, the Lion Zodiac God!" cried Yuza. The long awaited appearance of the Lion Zodiac God has finally come. The young Star Mage's mark started to glow in a bright orange and yellow color. The image of her glowing Zodiac mark materialized on the sky of the boundless and dark dimension. "Once I activated my limit monster's effect, I must skip the battle phase during this turn. I set two cards. Turn end." she explained as she inserted two cards on two of the magic and trap cards of her duel disk. The cards materialized on the field face-down, leaving Yuza's hand empty with no cards at all.

"With Star Lioness Soul's effect, I can remove one flame counter to destroy a monster face-up on the field. Its user then takes damage equal to half of its attack points. Right now she has two flame counters left. I can still destroy two more monsters. I'm also counting on you, Lion Zodiac God." thought Yuza. She turned her vision from the Zodiac God and noticed something odd. She saw the surging of the crimson flames. Although, the color of the flames astounded her. It was dark crimson in color. It was as if it was symbolizing that the darkness is taking over her mother's pure flame. Soon, the power limit on Aki's head started to crack. Eventually, it shattered into pieces. This event released Aki's power.

"Finally, the energy Divine was storing in that limiter is going to be release. The day that it shall be revived has finally come!" cried Sloth as the dark crimson flames created a huge mass of flames which had taken the form of a large monster resembling a dragon. Sloth recalled that Divine stored the whole energy of his Star Beast within Aki's power limiter. This was all for the purpose of strengthening the power and energy of the Star Beast. It is said that the Star Beast's form depends on the flame, energy, and inner power of the person who's energy is being absorbed by it. The Spirit of the Black Rose Witch has now appeared.

"What is this monstrosity?! Just how was it summoned?" exclaimed Yuza, taken aback upon seeing the beast. Never in her life have she seen a humongous and frightening monster such as the thing in front of her. Another thing that surprised her is that it was summoned to the field without even the use of any card. She was puzzled by the power Sloth holds. Turning her vision to the said personality of Domingo, the humongous monster fired a dark crimson blast which almost hit Yuza. Thanks to the Lion Zodiac God, she was saved. With the power of her willpower and Zodiac mark, will she able to defeat this beast that was just released from its long seal?

"You want to save her, correct? For that, I shall give you the power to." said Sloth. Yuza's eyes widened from hearing this. It was as if she misheard what he said. Her enemy will actually help her save her mother from distress. "Before I bestow you the key to save her, you shall first experience pain." Sloth smiled a mischievous smile as he told those words to Yuza. Will those deceiving eyes show the truth? Little do they know that the awakening of the orb of will is already at 30%. Thanks to the release of Aki's power and the Star Beast, the progress grew tremendously.

Meanwhile at the Star Dimension, Sherry had taken Yusei to the place where she was staying during her stay on the Star Dimension. At that place lives a mysterious creature who is a crimson-colored living fireball in appearance. Upon seeing the little creature, Yusei was surprised but managed to remain calm. The moment he saw Yusei, he immediately observed his arm and clearly recognized it as the half of the star mark, the one that the Star King bears. He also noticed how Yusei resembled the 2nd Star King who was the greatest Star King after the 1st. It was also said that the 2nd devised the Symmetric Flame Release that no other Star King was able to master.

"The 2nd Star King......" thought the fireball. As he recalled, the 2nd Star King looks similar to Yusei. He has a soft crimson hair with overflowing yellow streaks. He wore a golden royal-like coat. "I am Crimson. Fudo Yusei, you need to learn the Symmetric Flame Release." he spoke. Him knowing Yusei's name surprised the young Signer. Sherry was about to speak but Crimson cut her off even before she was able to say something. Knowing that there's no much time left until darkness will rise again, he discussed to Yusei everything he should know including the capture of Aki by the Rasgars. "Izayoi Aki......she was captured by the Rasgars."

"What?!" exclaimed Yusei, his eyes widened.

"To save her, you need to master the Symmetric Flame Release devised by the 2nd Star King." said Crimson as he started to explain the details. "The flames in a person's body flow in different directions at also different rates. However, this technique makes the rates of the flow equal, creating symmetry between the two sides. Symmetry will cause the two sides to work together and create an even stronger force."

Without even listening to Crimson's instructions, Yusei stretched his arms in opposite sides, one towards the left side and one towards the right side. He closed his eyes and started t oconcentrate. Sherry who was observing him was amazed. It was not that long that small crimson flames appeared on the palms of his hands. Gradually, the flame grew and caused a sudden surge of blazing power. Astonished by what he was seeing, Crimson couldn't believe his eyes. Even the 2nd Star King took a long time to devise the technique but it just took Yusei minutes to perform it. So this is how he reacts upon hearing someone precious to him is in grave danger.

"Is this how you do it?" asked Yusei, his voice changing to a serious one. Although he was able to perform the technique, he was overpowered by his power that it took control of him. He fired a large blazing blast in crimson color towards Crimson. The fireball was hit directly but he didn't even flinch or scream. When the blast cleared, there wasn't even a scratch on his face. Sherry noticed that Crimson's hand was glowing. His rumored ability is true after all. They say that there is a certain creature at the Star Dimension who can absorb flame limits and then return them to his opponent.

"Weak. Your flame is weak." said Crimson. It was his turn to fire the blast. Yusei was hit directly and was pushed away by the blazing blast. Crimson's blast, a force of power that is equal in strength to the power of the 2nd Star King. Just who is this creature? What is his ability? Will Yuza be able to save Aki and what does Sloth mean by giving her the power to save her mother? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 25 Preview_**

_**Yuza: **This pain.....it hurts. I can't win this. I can't save my mother. I can't....I can't....._

_**Aki: **What is going on here? Why am I....._

_**Yuza: **Mom? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Spirit of the Black Rose Witch_

_**Sloth: **It's give and take. I'll give you power, you do my job._

_**Yuza: **Your mark....I need it._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Sound Ninja  
**__**Type: Warrior / Effect  
Level: 2  
ATK / DEF: 1100 / 1200  
Image:** A long-haired female ninja wearing a white long kimono with her hair in black color. On her outfit were images of different kinds of notes. She also wears a headband bearing a mark of a note on her forehead.  
**Card Description:  
**Once per turn, special summon 1 level 4 or lower ninja monster from your hand._

_**Star Lioness Soul/Limit  
Type: Booster / Limit / Effect  
Level: 4  
ATK / DEF: 1700 / 1300**__**  
Image:** Similar to the Ballesta de Fuego except that the flames are generating lightning energy.  
"Star Lioness Soul" * "Portal of Lightning". This card can only be summoned by the effect of Limit form. When this card is successfully summoned, place 3 flame counters on it. Remove 1 flame counter from this card to destroy 1 monster face-up on the field and inflict damage to its user equal to half of the monster's ATK. When this card's level turn 0, destroy this card._

_**Crimson: **Those are the key cards! During the next arc, we will be having a new segment! Thanks to all! Please read and review!_


	25. Spirit of the Black Rose Witch

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 25: Spirit of the Black Rose Witch_**

With hopes of saving her mother, Yuza faces the possessed Aki once again. Although she achieve the golden flame limit which gave her a tremendous amount of power, she was still easily overwhelmed by the surging dark power of the Spirit of the Black Rose Witch. What she still wonders is how it was summoned on the field. The humongous monster fired a dark crimson blast towards her but fortunately, she was saved by the Lion Zodiac God. On the other hand, Crimson told Yusei all the information he should know, including Aki's capture by the Rasgars. Yusei surprised Crimson by showing him the Symmetric Flame Release but the fireball proved that the young Signer's flame is weak.

"Is that all you can do, Yusei?" asked Crimson, looking at Yusei struggle against the large blazing blast. The young Signer tried his best to counter the large blast but was unsuccessful in doing it. He was eventually hit directly. When the large blast cleared, Crimson and Sherry saw Yusei unconscious with some parts of his clothing torn. Aside from that, they saw the bright crimson glow of the star mark the young Signer bears. While observing the star mark, Crimson felt an unpleasing presence and an immense evil aura. He recognized the presence and felt that it is the same as the evil presence of the 9th Star King.

"It can't be......the 9th Star King." he said, trembling and shaking as he did.

"The 9th Star King? Didn't he die during the day Zero Reverse occured?" asked Sherry, crossing her arms. Crimson nodded in response. Sherry recalled that the 9th Star King has spiky dark blue hair with all the strands pointing in different directions. He wears a dark blue vest similar to the vests the members of Team Satisfaction wore, black pants, and a dark blue undershirt. Out of all the past Star Kings, the 9th was the only one who turned to the side of darkness. Aside from having a tremendous power due to his star mark, he also gained an Infinity mark which helped him increased his power furthermore. He is believed to have died the day Zero Reverse occured.

"He's here!" cried Sherry as someone suddenly appeared. He appeared so swiftly that Sherry and Crimson didn't even notice. The man who appeared has blond swept back hair with four strands hanging on his face. He has menacing eyes and wears a white unbuttoned jacket. Even though Crimson was sure that he felt the presence of the 9th Star King, the man who appeared is not the same person. He is none other than the leader of the Rasgars, Kokugen Shinsuke. The man who is shrouded in darkness has finally arrived. Facing Crimson, Sherry, and Yusei, what could this evil personality want?

"To think that I would meet you here of all places, Carmesi." said Shinsuke, his words made Crimson's eyes widen. Sherry was also surprised by what the suspicious man said. She have already heard the same name before but no matter what she do, she couldn't remember where and when she first heard it. It was as if her memory is being blocked. "Do you like the feeling of darkness, Carmesi? I'm sure you miss the evil aura of the 9th Star King." Crimson was completely stunned. His eyes were completely fixated on the man in front of him. He didn't make any other movements.

"Why......are you here? Is he with you?" asked Crimson. His nervousness was completely seen through his voice. Shinsuke shook his head and raised his hand up high. A dark aura then surrounded the whole field. The feeling of darkness was so intense that even Sherry was affected. For some reason, both Crimson and Sherry felt nervous and frightened. It was then that the fireball noticed a mark on Shinsuke's arm. Even though he couldn't clearly see the image, he saw that it was glowing in a bright indigo color during that time. The feel of darkness attacked him and Sherry once again, causing them to fall on the ground in an unconscious state.

"Heh. It would be troublesome if I let you roam around, Carmesi. I'll finish you now once and for all." uttered Shinsuke. As he was about to make his move by firing an indigo blast towards the small fireball, he was interrupted by someone grabbing his foot. It turned out that the person who grabbed his foot is Yusei who was believed to be unconscious. Astounded by the glowing star mark, Shinsuke cracked a mischievous smile. Breaking out from Yusei's hold, he took a set of cards in his pocket and gave it to the young Signer. Yusei couldn't believe his eyes the moment he saw those cards. Junk Warrior and the rest of his cards were there. What still puzzled him is how Shinsuke took possession of the cards.

"Do not ask, Fudo Yusei. Let me see if you are worthy of succeeding him.........the 9th Star King." he said once again as blazing duel disks appeared on each of their arms. Yusei's was crimson in color while Shinsuke's was indigo. Upon the duel disk appearing on his arm, Yusei felt weak all of a sudden. It was as if his energy was being drained. "Those duel disks feed on a person's flame limit to continue working. The longer our duel is, the more energy you'll lose. Fudo Yusei, are you really worthy?" Shinsuke continued. A challenge from the great villain has finally arrived. Will Yusei prove victorious in his duel against the fierce Shinsuke who has the power to activate the feel of darkness?

On the other hand at the dimension of Sloth, Yuza was just saved by the blazing crimson blast fired to her by the spirit of the black rose witch. It was all thanks to the Lion Zodiac God for protecting her.

**_Spirit of the Black Rose Witch: ATK 4000 / DEF 4000 / LV 12_**

"You want to know how that monster was summoned? It is because of the unsealing of the seals." said Sloth as smoke came from the three of the four cards Aki holds. Little does Yuza know that these three cards is responsible for summoning the humongous monster she is currently facing. If one of these three cards were to be taken away from her hand, it would result in the spirit's destruction. Right now, as seen by Yuza, Aki is still overflowing with the dark crimson energy.

"It can't be! I can't.....I can't! I can't save her!" cried Yuza with tears falling down from her eyes. She started doubting herself. There is no alternative left for her which can enable her to defeat the humongous monster and save her mother from distress. Aki inserted a green card in one of the magic and trap card slots of her duel disk, causing it to materialized on the field. It has an image of the little Black Rose Witch with a bright flashing light coming from her staff.

"Magic card, Rose Light!" cried Aki. "When we both have an equal number of monsters face-up on the field, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my deck. Appear now, Tentacle Knight!" from a blue portal appeared a knight equipped with a dark violet armor who wields a sword engulfed with thorns and tentacles. "As long as Tentacle Knight remains face-up on the field, damage calculation is skipped."

**_Tentacle Knight: ATK 600 / DEF 300_**

"What?!" exclaimed Yuza, wondering why Aki did that. Something came to the young Star Mage's mind all of a sudden. With her life points remaining constant, it wouldn't reduce and just like last time, she would experience so much pain due to the numerous attack she'll receive. She figured that this may be what Sloth is talking about, experiencing pain. Just like what happened to Aki's cards, smoke came out from her two face-down cards. The reason why this happened is unknown to her. She felt her arms move without her control, as if she was being controlled by some other person. The two cards lifted face-up. One is the Seal of Order which can only be activated when the opponent special summons a monster.

"Trap card, Trap Triumvirate! I randomly draw three cards from my deck. If the three cards I draw are all trap cards, I can set and activate them during this turn. During the end phase of this turn, all three cards are destroyed." explained Yuza as she randomly drew three cards from her deck. Fortunately, all of them are trap cards. The trap cards include Seal of Power, Seal of Destruction, and Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal. She inserted them in three of the magic and trap card slots of her duel disk. All three cards materialized on the field face-down. This whole time, Yuza was doing all these actions outside her free will.

"Now, go! Spirit of the Black Rose Witch! Attack! Dark Crimson Blast!" commanded Aki as the humongous monster assualted the Lion Zodiac God and the Star Lioness Soul in her limit form. Both were destroyed by the attack. Yuza on the other hand felt physical impact through the attack. She also wondered how the humongous beast was able to attack her two monster when a monster can only attack once per turn. "After Spirit of the Black Rose Witch successfully attacks, it can attack again by drawing the top card of my deck. But, this can only take effect if the card I drew is a monster card."

"What?! This can only mean one thing......" muttered Yuza, here eyes widened. She figured that if Aki drew monster cards consecutively, the humongous monster can attack all over again. As many times as it attack, the young Star Mage would still not be defeated. This is because Tentacle Knight is face-up on the field and as long as he remains face-up, damage calculation is skipped. She finally understood what Sloth meant by saying she should first experience pain before gaining power. She suddenly felt her arm move again without her control. She pressed a button on her duel disk, causing one of her face-down cards to flip face-up. She also felt that her golden flame was weakening.

"My doubt is affecting my flame. Trap card....." she said, feeling irritated. The flipped trap card is none other than the Seal of Destruction trap card which can only be activated when the opponent successfully destroys a monster on the user's side of the field. Originally, she couldn't activate the said card during this turn since it was just set but due to the effect of the trap card, Trap Triumvirate, she can activate them during this turn. Aki drew a card from her deck. Again, the card she drew is a monster card. Her humongous monster prepared for its assault, charging its dark crimson energy like before.

"Attack! Dark Crimson Blast!" cried Aki as the monster attacked Yuza directly. Not being able to fight back, she fell on the ground and was also hurt severely. She pressed a button on her duel disk again without her free will. This time, it was the trap card called the Seal of Power which can be activated when the opponent attacks the user directly. Now, the three cards that are required to activate the ultimate card are activated.

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" Aki cried again as she draw another monster card, causing the her monster to fire a dark crimson blast towards Yuza. She repeated the same phrase for eight times with her monster continuing in attacking for eight times as well. She was stopped when she finally drew a magic card. The young Star Mage was severely injured and unconscious. Some parts of her outfit were even torn off. Just one look at her and you would get the urge to break into tears. It was also noticeable that her eyes now is not actually her normal eyes. It was now exactly like Aki's, a proof that she is being possessed by Sloth. Aki on the other hand returned to her normal state with her eyes returning to normal as well.

"Huh? Where am I?" wondered Aki. Everything turned to normal except for the surge of her dark energy and the numerous strands of her dark violet hair hanging on her face. She turned her vision from the boundless sky to the person in front of her, Yuza. She quickly recognized her as the girl she helped at Daedalus Bridge. She couldn't believe her eyes upon seeing her severely injured. Without control of herself, Yuza stood up to continue the duel.

"Your mark......I want it." she said, sounding like a zombie.

Meanwhile at a certain place in the Star Dimension, particularly the place where she was before going to Neo Domino City, Eros was there observing the dark clouds of the sky. He was starting to worry about his best friend. In front of him was a black portal similar to the portal Apresar makes. A while ago, he was told by a suspicious voice that Yuza is inside the dimension that this portal is linked to. With concern for his friend, he resolved to believe the voice and follow his friend. He removed his sword from its sheath which was equipped on his back, revealing it to be a sword with a sharp blade and has a silverish black color. The very same sword is the memento of his father.

"Yuza, I'll save you!" he cried as he entered the portal. Little does he know that someone was observing him this whole time. It was someone with a silverish white hair. Just what happened to Yuza? What is the truth hidden in the name 'Carmesi'? What is Shinsuke's objective in heading at Crimson's place? What awaits Eros and what will be the outcome of Yuza and Aki's duel? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 26 Preview_**

_**Yuza: **Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal! I will seal the mark within your Star mark._

_**Aki: **Just what is happening?_

_**Shinsuke: **Fudo Yusei, do you have what it takes to be the Star King? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, The Man Shrouded in Darkness_

_**Yusei: **This feeling of darkness.....I can't take it._

_**Eros: **Sorry if I'm late. Now, the main chapter starts here!_

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter!_

_**Tentacle Knight  
**__**Type: Warrior / Effect  
Level: 2  
ATK / DEF: 600 / 300  
Image:** A knight equipped with a dark violet armor who wields a sword engulfed by thorns and tentacles  
**Card Description:  
**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, damage calculation is skipped._

_**Spirit of the Black Rose Witch  
Type: Fiend / Effect  
Level: 12  
ATK / DEF: 4000 / 4000**__**  
Image:** A massive mass of dark crimson energy taking the form of a blazing dragon.  
**Card Description:**  
This card can only be special summoned from your deck to the field when you have the Limit cards "Star Orb", "Star Energy", and "Star Beast Release" on your hand. When one of the these cards are not on your hand, destroy this card. After this card successfully attacks, draw a card from your deck. If that card is a monster card, you can attack again._

_**Trap Triumvirate  
Type: Trap Card  
Image: **A set of three trap cards floating in the sky.  
**Card Description:  
**Randomly draw three cards from your deck. If the three cards you drew are all trap cards, you can set and activate them during this turn. During the end phase, destroy the cards set or activated by this card._

_**Crimson: **Before we end the chapter, we have two guests for today! These guests are the hosts of the new segment which is going to replace this segment during the 2nd arc. Let us all welcome Izayoi Aki and Sherry Leblanc! Oh? Aki's not here?_

_**Sherry: **Yes, she's away for some reason. Well, I'll be telling you the new segment. The new segment is entitled Aki-Sherry Trivias. We will be showcasing the key cards and trivias as well. And, through this segment, you can freely ask us or ask a character from the story anything about the story. There, that's it!_

_**Crimson: **So there it is! The new show is called the Autumn Cherry trivias. Thanks for reading and please review! After the next chapter is done, we will be moving on the next arc which is entitled as the Seven Dimensions arc._

_**Sherry: **What? Aki = Autumn? Sherry sounds like cherry........Crimson!_


	26. The Man Shrouded in Darkness

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 1: Black Rose Revival Arc_**

**_Episode 26: The Man Shrouded in Darkness_**

Due to the numerous dark crimson blasts fired by the Spirit of the Black Rose Witch, Yuza was severely wounded. Even though she did not have the power to stand up and continue to fight, she still stood up because of the Sloth's power which controlled her mind. Aki was finally released from Sloth's control. She was shocked upon seeing the young woman across her and immediately recognized her as the same girl she encountered at the Daedalus bridge. The young Star Mage activated the three seals that are required to activate the forbidden card which seals and absorbs a person's energy.

"Mark.....mark....mark...mark!! I want your mark!" cried Yuza. Her voice sounded like a drone and at the same time, like her evil counterpart. The last face-down card on her side of the field flipped face-up. "Trap card, activate! Forbidden Ritual - Energy Seal! This is it! I shall take the mark within your star mark!" Sloth on the other hand seemed amused upon seeing that the once determined Star Mage who has great willpower is now under his control. Aki's eyes widened upon seeing the trap card. Dark energy emerged from the card, all heading towards the female Signer's arm. Her dragon mark finally reappeared but it was not too long that it gradually turned to stone.

"My mark? What's happening?!" exclaimed Aki. Upon the completion of the petrification, the petrified mark turned to ashes and flew in the boundless space. The ashes went towards a dark portal that Sloth opened in the boundless space. The portal is probably a link to the place where the real Domingo is, the same volcanic place. The female Signer suddenly felt weak, causing her to fall on the ground. The same thing happened to Yuza who was already released from Sloth's control. An average-sized orb which is bright crimson rose in color rolled on the ground. Upon noticing it, Sloth picked it up. He then smiled mischievously. It was the same orb that contains the energy of the humongous monster Aki summoned.

"This power will be useful." said Sloth. He noticed that someone else was there. He extended his right arm and fired an indigo blast. It turned out that there was actually another person present in the dimension besides them. It was none other than Eros. "I know you're there, Star Mage." Eros unleashed a blue crescent slash from his sword. The slash made the indigo blast turn to stone. "What?! Impossible! Could it be....!" Sloth was shocked upon seeing his blast petrified. Swiftly, the young man fired another crescent slash. It was so quick that Sloth didn't notice that his mask was cut into two.

"You! You have the power of the Flame Limit of Tranquility. The flame limit's ability is.....harmony!" Sloth said, astounded by the power Eros showed him. He was also shocked that the young male Star Mage's flame limit is so powerful. Never has he seen a flame limit of tranquility with this kind of strength. Although it is known for its petrifying abilities, he did not expect this much from it.

"Heh." Eros started to speak. "My parents both have those flames as their primary flame limits." he noticed that his best friend, Yuza was unconscious and lying on the ground. He also saw the golden flame limit on Yuza's fists. He was impressed that her best friend achieved a pure flame. "So Yuza finally acquired a pure flame, the golden flame. I guess it's my turn to show off. She's not the only who has a pure flame. I too have one. Now, the main chapter is starting."

Meanwhile, at a part of the Star Dimension where Yusei was, they were already starting their duel. Dark indigo flames surrounded them, encaging Sherry and Crimson along with them in that field. As soon as their duel began, Yusei felt the terrifying feeling of darkness that Shinsuke unleashed. It was so strong that he fell to the ground, suffering from the pain. He could not do a thing at all. The more he tried to resist, the more the pain he felt. It was a completely one-sided battle. However, he shocked Shinsuke by unleashing crimson flames. The flames acted as an aura. He remembered all his friends and the bonds he have with them. That memory made him conquer the feeling of darkness.

**_Yusei - 4000_**

**_Shinsuke - 4000_**

"Oh? You're amusing, Fudo Yusei-kun." said Shinsuke, cracking a mischievous smile as he drew a card from his deck. "Hehehee....turn end." him ending his turn without doing nothing surprised Yusei. Not only was he opening himself for an attack but also for the chance of Yusei defeating him in just one turn. "Yusei-kun, do you know the tale of the 2nd Star King and the 3rd Star King." he popped up another topic. This made Yusei start to wonder. It was as if he was converying a message to him through telling this. "Let me tell you."

The 2nd Star King and the 3rd Star King were brothers. They both have the same father who is a descendant of the 1st Star King. When they were still children, they got along very well. Aside from being brothers, they were best of friends at that time. The problem was that the 3rd was jealous of his brother. This was because his brother was chosen to be the successor of the Star mark, the only thing that he desired to achieve. Due to his obsession, he went as far as obtaining the two half star keys which belongs to the twelve Flame Signers that has the marks of certain animals. He was able to fuse the two half star keys and create the original star key which gave him the ability to create the Pseudo Star.

"The Pseudo Star bestowed him a fake version of the Star mark." Shinsuke continued to explain. Aside from creating the Pseudo Star, the 3rd is the only Star King that was able to use the rainbow flame limit which is actually a combination of seven types of flames. "Fudo Yusei-kun, history is about to repeat itself. Now, draw your card." as said by Shinsuke, Yusei drew a card the top card of his deck. "Darkness King's effect activates. During your turn, when there are no cards on the field and we have the same number of cards, by discarding Darkness King and another Darkness monster, your turn is skipped."

"What?!" exclaimed Yusei, taken aback.

"Tell me, Fudo Yusei-kun. Have you heard of a card called Exodia, the strongest card?" asked Shinsuke. He showed Yusei the four cards he currently is holding. The cards were four of the five cards required to summon Exodia. The only card that wasn't present was the body, Exodia the Forbidden One. He finally drew a card from his deck. Just like what he did a while ago, he revealed the card to Yusei. It turned out that the very card that he drew is the last part of the puzzle. He finally has the five cards to call forth Exodia. He place the five cards on the five slots of his blazing duel disk. "Come forth, Exodia!!"

"This can't be! How?" said Yusei, his eyes widened. From an image of a star emerged Exodia. He fired a golden blast towards Yusei, completely wounding him. His outfit was also completely ripped off. He was easily defeated. Shinsuke didn't even put too much effort into it. It was as if he could control the flow of his cards. The once invincible Yusei was absolutely annihilated by an unknown stranger. Someone else was observing Shinsuke's duel with Yusei. The appearance of the person who was observing them was not clearly visible but Shinsuke noted him for having brown hair.

"I see. So you've been watching all this time, Yu-kun." said Shinsuke, recognizing the person. "You've been the Scorpio Star Mage of the 9th Star King's era, isn't it about time to pass your mark to your successor. Who is he.......the new Scorpio Star Mage?"

"I've already chosen someone. He is someone who inherited my power." the person responded. On the other hand, Shinsuke didn't finish Yusei off. Instead, he left by vanishing through dark indigo flames. What will become of Sloth now that his mask which is his source of power is shattered? How will Eros fare in his battle with Sloth? How did Shinsuke obtain Exodia and who is this Scorpio Star Mage of the 9th Star King's era that Shinsuke calls 'Yu-kun'? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 27 Preview_**

_**Yusei: **After losing to Shinsuke, I rest at Crimson's place together with him and Sherry. The orb around Crimson's neck suddenly glows in a bright crimson color. What more surprised me is how quickly he recovers and the mysterious guests that arrived in the place. The two guests, Kizuna and Izuru, says that Mistress Zika is missing and asks the advice of Crimson._

_**Crimson: **Eros on the other hand starts his duel with Sloth who surprises him by activating the orb that contains the energy of the Spirit of the Black Rose Witch. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, A Mysterious Shining Orb._

_**Yusei: **A new arc: Seven Dimensions arc. With new characters and friends, we continue our journey! Everyone, with the bonds we share, let's head towards our future._

* * *

_**Key Cards of the Episode**_

_**Crimson: **We don't have any key cards for this chapter! This chapter is kinda short, I guess and next chapter is finally the start of the new arc! Hope to see you there! Please read and review! And, if any of you guys have questions related to the story, Sherry and Aki will be answering them in their segment during the 2nd arc._


	27. A Mysterious Shining Orb

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 2: Seven Dimensions Arc_**

**_Episode 27: A Mysterious Shining Orb_**

Having been defeated and wounded in his battle with Shinsuke, Yusei is currently recovering along with Crimson and Sherry who were easily taken out by the feel of darkness that the leader of the Rasgars unleashed. Unlike Yusei, their injuries are not that serious. Due to this, the training to perfect and master the Symmetric Flame Release technique of the 2nd Star King is temporarily halted. While resting inside Crimson's tent, there was something that surprised the young Signer. The thing that surprised him is the sight of seeing the crimson orb around the fireball's neck glow in a bright crimson color.

"This could only indicate one thing." said Sherry who was sitting on a chair located in the corner of the tent. This whole time, she was observing the orb around Crimson's neck. Sherry was very much different from the other two. Even though she suffered from the feel of darkness, she was able to quickly regain her strength. Yusei himself wondered how she was able to do that. He turned his vision from the orb to her and noticed that Sherry was feeling a bit uneasy, a proof that she was just hiding the pain that she was feeling. "Yusei.....another one of them is here, another one of the Soul monsters." she started to explain to Yusei what the Soul monsters are and other details regarding the flame limits.

The Soul monsters are creatures that look exactly like little fireballs or wisps. Among them are the guardians who protect the world and the Star Dimension with each one bearing one of the ten mystical orbs. Each guardian possesses a unique flame limit which is also represented by the orb they hold. On the other hand, the flame limits are special types of auras that occurs in people. Each flame limit differs from each other by its abilities. The Flame Limit of Tranquility has the harmony ability which allows its user to petrify certain things or even petrify people if the power of the user's flame limit is that immense.

"Yusei, let me show you." continued Sherry as she closed her eyes while at the same time, rose her right arm, touching the tent. An icy blue flame appeared on her hand, crystallizing the tent gradually. Yusei felt the coldness that engulfed the whole place. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't imagine that a flame limit could be this strong. The flame limit that freezes anything that hinders it, the Flame Limit of Ice. However, their talk was disturbed by the explosion of the crystallized tent. The blast came from outside. The sleeping Crimson was awakened by the loud sound of the explosion. The three of them saw a person with a white-colored fireball. The person is male and is currently wearing a dark blue shirt with a circle mark on the middle.

"It's been quite some time, Yusei." said the person. Aside from wearing a dark blue shirt, he has an icy silverish long hair. Yusei noticed something on his fingers. There were black flames flickering in each finger. The flame limit that assaults precisely, the Flame Limit of Resolution. He also noticed that the person in front of him is someone that he knows. It was none other than his friend and the leader of Team Satisfaction, Kiryu. "Cuerdas de Oscuridad....White wanted to meet a dear old friend of his."

"So the great Crimson have fallen, hey! Who have you lost to, hey?!" exclaimed White upon seeing his dear old friend in the state he is in. He unleashed little flames from his tiny fingers. His flame limit is the same as Kiryu but only white in color, the Strings of Darkness. He immediately attacked Crimson but the injured fireball was able to absorb it and turn it back to White by firing a crimson-colored blast. Due to that blast, White fell on the ground. "I'll have my revenge soon, hey! Crimson...." the tone of his voice suddenly turned into a serious one. "The battle is drawing near, hey. I've finished Kiryu's training. That guy will surely be arriving soon. Another portal to the dimensions will be opened. What does he intend by doing this?"

"I am not quite sure but I know that he's doing this to destroy Domingo's seven dimensions." responded Crimson. He turned his vision from White and Kiryu to Yusei. "Yusei, I know full well that you are still hurt from your battles. But, we need to make a move. You need to master the Symmetric Flame Release that the 2nd Star King devised."

"Crimson, we brought someone else with us, hey!" said White, interrupting Crimson's talk. Yusei and Sherry were both surprised by who they saw. It was none other than the two Mascas, Masked Rider and Izuru. Sherry was confused. It was just in her dream that she saw her but now it came to reality. Aside from that, Yusei was enraged upon seeing the same Masca that tried to cause pain to them, Masked Rider. He was about to speak but Crimson stopped him, telling him that they come in peace. At a terrain near the tent, the person who Shinsuke talked to was still there. He was currently observing them.

"I see. Fudo Yusei, it's a pleasure seeing you once again. How long has it been.....ever since we defeated him? Hehehehe...." said the person. "So Spica couldn't make it? I guess she's being held up by the enemy. How will you fare in your battle, Fudo Yusei?" lightning then flashed from the dark skies of the Star Dimension. On the other hand, Izuru told Crimson and the rest that their leader, Zika is missing. The injured fireball speculated it to be the work of Shinsuke since Zika has small bits of power of the Star Queen. Consuming her energy would speed up the awakening of the Orb of Will.

"You!" cried Crimson, pointing a tiny finger to Masked Rider. "I want you to train with Yusei. That will strengthen both you and him." Crimson's words shocked Yusei and the rest. Yusei didn't really understand why their enemy is asking for their help. The being who once hurt his friend is now going to be his ally. Masked Rider shook his head and swiftly headed out along with Izuru. It was clear that he refused. As much as possible, he doesn't want too much contact with humans. He also despises humans due to the fact that he is a Masca and he does not belong to their race.

"It seems I've got no choice. He'll be training you, Yusei.....someone with great power." said Crimson, his words struck Yusei and made him curious about who the person is. "Sherry! I want you to go after those two. Whatever you do, do not use _it_." Sherry hesistantly agreed to Crimson's orders. She started to follow the Mascas who recently set off. The moment she left, another person came to visit them. Surprisingly, it was none other than Antares who previously faced Ximena of the Rasgars. He was currently wearing the same outfit he wore during his duel with the female Rasgar. "He's here."

"So you are Fudo Yusei, the Star King. I have come here due to my master's wishes. Let's have some fun!" said Antares. His personality surprised and at the same time, impressed Yusei. Having fun in a duel is always the key to winning it. Crimson must have wanted him to realize that even though you're in a tough situation, you still need to feel the fun of a duel. The training to master the Symmetric Flame Release has finally begun. How will Yusei fare in this upcoming training and will he be prepared enough to face the coming of the enemy?

"Fudo Yusei, are you really worthy to take the position of the Star King? Awaken the Flame Mask...." the person observing them once again said.

On the other hand at Neo Domino City, Crow left the place they were currently staying in. He was started to get filled with questions ever since his duel with Rin. He wondered the truth about the fifth dragon, the Envasars, and Rin's relation with the dragon. To investigate, he searched the whole Daedalus Bridge. He searched and searched but was unsuccessful in doing so. He also noticed that there was nobody else in the bridge but him. It was completely different from before. It was as if it was already a Ghost Bridge. It was then that he remembered the numerous cases regarding people's disappearance, including Psychic duelists.

"Who?!" exclaimed Crow upon noticing someone behind him. He looked behind only to see a person dressed in white. The person is none other than Apresar. Without saying a word, he opened a portal which captured Crow. "What?! Hey....you!! Just what is happening?" Apresar cracked a mischievous smile. He could feel the dark energy flowing inside Crow's body. To Crow's surprise, he was taken to a wide chamber where Rin was staying. Both of them were surprised to see each other. Without hesitating, Rin petrified the Tail Signer's feet with her blue flame limit, the Flame Limit of Tranquility.

"This power, it's surging......." uttered Crow, his voice changing to a serious one. Rin was surprised to see Crow's petrified feet turn to normal. She also noticed the large surge of the Flame Limits of Tranquility and Darkness. In a sudden, the color of his eyes changed to indigo. "I'll break you free from your chain." Rin felt blood rushing to her cheeks, making her blush. What is Crow's true intentions? Will she be able to save Rin and who is the mysterious person observing Yusei and the others? Find out on the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 28 Preview_**

_**Crimson: **Yusei finally starts training with Antares to master the Symmetric Flame Release. On the other hand, Apresar is catching lots of people to battle the seven different personas of Domingo. Just what is he aiming by doing this? While training with Antares, Yusei activates another function of the flame limit which is to awaken the drive form of a synchro monster._

_**Yusei: **Come forth, Drill Warrior! Drive form! Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Drive Form!_

_**Eros: **I have already been controlled before. Such act won't work on me twice._

* * *

_**Aki-Sherry Trivias**_

_**Sherry: **Hi, everyone! From now on, we will be having this segment as a replacement of the Key Cards section. Since we have no key cards this chapter, Aki will be presenting us the trivia of the day._

_**Aki: **Here's the trivia of the day. It is the character profile of a girl named Yuza. Hmm.....Yuza.....that's a good name, don't you think, Sherry? Her parents must really be good at naming._

**_Character Profile_**

_Name: Yuza  
Age: 15  
Appearance: A teenage girl wearing a magenta-colored kunoichi outfit, has golden amber eyes, and a magenta-colored hair in a pineapple-inspired hair style with the extended strand hanging.  
Personality: Yuza is a serious girl who is also full with determination in everything she does.  
Likes: Observing the bright sky, enjoying peace, harmony, and tranquility.  
Dislikes: Annoying people like Rua and her best friend, Eros. Ironically, she gets along with the two during her childhood days.  
Deck: Ninja and Element Ninja  
Biography:  
Coming from 17 years in the future, Yuza is accidentally sent to the past through the power of the Lion Zodiac God. She dreams of one day bringing peace to the whole world by changing the past. Her father died when she was still young. During her stay in the past, she awakened her dormant powers. Her best friend, Eros, always supports her in whatever she does but at some points, she is annoyed by his immature attitude._

_**Aki: **That's all! Yuza.....hmm....._

_**Sherry: **Thanks for reading the chapter and please review!_


	28. Drive Form

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 2: Seven Dimensions Arc_**

**_Episode 28: Flame Limit of Tranquility_**

"The Symmetric Flame Release...........master it, Yusei." said Crimson as he lifted one of his tiny fingers, pointing it in between Yusei and Antares. An average-sized crimson ray gradually formed on the lifted finger. He unleashed it, causing a portal to open between the two young men. Both faced one another and nodded in agreement before they entered the said portal. When they got inside, they saw nothing except for a huge empty dimension which was crimson in color and bright shining stars. It was too hard to breathe inside the dimension. It was as if their energies were being drained. Outside the dimension, Crimson said, "That place is not normal for a human being. The longer you stay, the more energy will be taken from you."

"I see." Antares calmly said as his orange-colored flame limit engulfed his whole body. Yusei's eyes widened upon witnessing what just happened. Unlike the young Star King, Antares doesn't seem to be troubled by the energy-draining ability of the dimension. It seemed that his flame limit aided him. Antares rose his arm as his an orange flame duel disk appeared while a crimson flame duel disk appeared on Yusei's arm. "Let's begin, Fudo Yusei. It's time to have some fun!" a smile grew on Antares' face, displaying his attitude of having fun through duels. For some reason, Yusei was reminded of someone he met before. "I want to see if you're really as good as master says."

"Master? Could it be......?" thought Yusei, still wondering. His eyes became serious as he prepared himself for battle. Both sides drew five cards from their decks, starting the duel. "What is that......flame?"

**_Yusei - 4000_**

**_Antares - 4000_**

"It's my turn!" cried Yusei as he drew a card from his deck. Upon looking at the card he drew, he cracked a smile. "By discarding a monster card from my hand, I special summon Quick Synchron!" upon discarding a monster card from his hand, a blue portal appeared on the field and from that very portal emerged Quick Synchron. The robotic monster resembled a cowboy and even wields a gun. "I normal summon One-shot Booster!" from another blue portal emerged One-shot Booster, a yellow-colored machine with large arms but has a small oval-shaped body. He has brown gliders on the edges beside his two arms.

**_Quick Synchron: ATK 700 / DEF 1400 / LV 5_**

"Ohhhh!! This is getting exciting, Fudo-kun. Synchro summon in the fist turn?" commented Antares upon witnessing Yusei's move. By his words, he seemed impressed.

"Level 5 Quick Synchron, level 1 One-shot Booster, tuning!" as Yusei chanted, Quick Synchron turned into five stars which then turned into five rings, engulfing One-shot Booster. "Clustering dreams will turn into a spear that pierces the Earth! Synchro Summon!" One-shot Booster turned into a star and along with the other stars, flashed a birght greenish-white light. "Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" from that very same light entranced a robotic brown-colored warrior with a drill as his right hand. He was wearing a bright yellow scarf. "I place a card face-down. Turn end." a face-down card materialized on Yusei's side of the field.

**_Drill Warrior: ATK 2400 / DEF 2000 / LV 6_**

"It's my turn! Draw!" cried Antares as he drew a card from his deck. After drawing a card, he immediately insert a magic card in one of the magic and trap card slots of his duel disk. The card materialized on the field, revealing it to have an image of a vortex with mixed orange and dark blue parts. "Magic card, Fusion! I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman!" he raised the two monster cards up high as they both materialized on the field. A vortex with mixed orange and dark blue parts appeared on the field. The two heroes went inside the vortex. The vortex started to turn and eventually formed a new hero. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

**_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: ATK 2400 / DEF 1500 / LV 6_**

"This is the power of a hero." uttered Antares. The newly summoned hero has a large body build and armor which has a yellow color and white parts. He was wearing deep violet bottoms and an a helmet with an advanced look. On the center of his armor is a turquoise-colored orb filled with electricity. "Go! Thunder Giant attacks Drill Warrior!" the hero made an yellow-colored lightning ball by raising his arms and charging electricity. Even though both monsters still have the same attack points, Antares still pushed through his attack. Before the lightning ball hit, crimson flames appeared all over Yusei's body. Gradually, the crimson flames engulfed Drill Warrior as well. "What?! This power......."

"Flame Drive...." uttered Yusei as Antares noticed the lifted face-down card on Yusei's side of the field. It was a blank card, a Limit card. But, an image gradually formed, revealing it to be a Stardust Dragon with crimson eyes and engulfed with crimson flames. "Drill Warrior! Drive form!" the monster glowed in a crimson-colored glow. When the light cleared, Drill Warrior was revealed to have his whole body engulfed with a blazing crimson flame. Still, Thunder Giant continued his attack, successfully hitting Yusei's monster. An explosion occured. Antares was surprised upon seeing the dust clear. Both monsters were still there.

**_Drill Warrior/Drive: ATK 2400 / DEF 2400 / LV 8_**

"By reducing my life points by 500, Drill Warrior/Drive can't be destroyed as a result of battle." said Yusei as he started to explain his monster's effect. "If this effect is successfully activated, you take damage equal to the monster's level that attacked it times 100." Drill Warrior unleashed his drill towards Antares. However, the drill didn't looked like it's normal like. It was charged with flames. The attack successfully hit Antares, taking 600 points of damage. Due to the physical impact of the attack, he fell to the ground. But, he managed to stand up and smile even he was in a pinch.

**_Yusei - 3500_**

**_Antares - 3400_**

"Quick-play magic card, Hero Portal!" he cried as he inserted the magic card on one of the magic and trap card slots of his duel disk, causing it to materialize on the field. It has an image of an indigo-colored circular portal. "This card can only be activated when a fusion monster is destroyed on the same turn it was summoned. This card brings back the fusion material monsters that were used to summon it! Appear now, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman!!" from two indigo portals emerged the two heroes. Both of them were in defense position. "I guess I need to resort to it, master. This card will test your abilities, Fudo-kun."

"He has only 1 card left and it's still his first turn." thought Yusei, wondering why Antares resorted to that even if the number of cards on his hand would only be one.

"Master......"thought Antares as a piece of memory pierced through his mind. The memory when he was still a little kid. At that time, he was wearing a white-colored kimono and was staying on a training dojo-like house. He never knew his parents ever since. He only grew up in the hands of his master. His master taught him everything he should know, including having fun in a duel. There are lots of things that he admired from his master and one is a card that he used to call 'Ace Hero'. Aside from having Flame Wingman as his favorite, little Antares admired the card's strength.

During that time, he already knew the Flame Limits and he can even control them. His master promised him that if he accomplishes his final test, he would award him with the 'Ace Hero' card. However, Antares was defeated in his final test. He was utterly disappointed that he was not able to get hold of that card. A week after the test, his master mysteriously disappeared, leaving a note and a deck of cards. It was written on the note that being defeated in the duel was not the key to accomplishing the test. The key was to enjoy the duel itself. It also pointed out that the 'Ace Hero' can only be awakened once again when you surpass the flame limit and discover a pure one.

"Master, I did it. It is time to awaken you, Ace Hero!" cried Antares as the card he was raising glowed brightly. The heroes face-up on the field also glowed brightly.

The light from space is called! Who is this Ace Hero? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!

* * *

**_Episode 29 Preview_**

_**Crimson: **Yusei continues his training with Antares and currently has the upper hand. However, Antares shows him the power of 'Ace Hero' and the last card on his hand. On the other hand, Eros battles Sloth in the Dimension of Sloth._

_**Antares: **So this is how a pure flame feels like. This is getting interesting, Fudo-kun. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Ace Hero!_

_**Yusei: **This is......._

* * *

_**Aki-Sherry Trivias**_

_**Sherry: **Hi, everyone! First of all, we would like to greet you a Happy New Year! Now, for the key cards, we have three!_

_**Quick Synchron  
Attribute: Wind  
**__**Type: Machine / Tuner  
Level: 5  
ATK / DEF: 700 / 1400  
Image:** A robotic synchron in a cowboy get-up who even wields a gun.  
**Card Description:  
**You can send 1 monster from your hand to the graveyard to special summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" tuner for a synchro summon. This card cannot be used as a synchro material monster except for the synchro summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a tuner monster._

_**Hero Portal  
Type: Quick-play Magic Card  
Image: **An indigo-colored portal.  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only if a fusion monster is destroyed during the same turn it was summoned. Special summon the fusion material monsters that were used to fusion summon it._

_**Flame Drive  
Type: Limit Trap Card  
Image: **A Stardust Dragon with crimson eyes engulfed in crimson flames.  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only if a Synchro monster is selected as an attack target by the opponent's monster. Send the selected Synchro monster to the graveyard and special summon a /Drive monster that lists the name of the synchro monster that was sent to the graveyard._

_**Aki: **For this chapter's trivia, we have......._

**_Character Profile_**

_Name: Eros  
Age: 15  
Appearance: A teenage boy who has black hair similar to Crow and a black vest. His outfit altogether looks similar to Crow but is black in color.  
Personality: Eros is a carefree, comedic, and annoying person who doesn't take anything seriously except when his friends, especially Yuza is in danger.  
Likes: Women  
Dislikes: People who hurt his friends  
Deck: Moonlight and Sunlight  
Biography:  
Coming from 17 years in the future, Eros was accidentally sent to the past with his best friend Yuza. Just like his best friend, he also wants to change the future. He wields a sword which was given to him by his father before he died._

_**Aki: **There it is! The trivia and the key cards of the chapter._

_**Sherry: **Thanks for reading the chapter and please review!_


	29. Ace Hero

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles_**

**_Arc 2: Seven Dimensions Arc_**

**_Episode 29: Ace Hero_**

"Appear now, Ace Hero!" cried Antares, raising his right arm as his two other Elemental Heroes disappeared through the flash of a bright yellow light. Scarlet flames engulfed Antares' whole body. That very sensation he felt was different from a normal flame limit. It was the feeling of the pure flame limit. Suddenly, a figure akin to a shooting star came crashing down at the speed of light. A fog of dust formed the moment the figure crashed on Antares' area. When the fog cleared, Yusei saw a silver-colored alien with red and blue markings. On the middle of his chest was a blue figure in a circle shape.

"Neos.....Ace Hero......" uttered Antares. The hero glowed as bright as the moonlight along with the one remaining card Antares was holding. It seemed like a sign of play.

**_Elemental Hero Neos: ATK 2500 / DEF 2000 / LV 7_**

"New Light!!" he cried as he inserted the card in one of the magic and trap card slots of his duel disk, causing it to materialized on the field. It has an image of an Elemental Hero Neos soaring through the skies. "This card can only be activated if I have a face-up Elemental Hero Neos on my side of the field. I draw three cards from my deck and if all those cards are of the same kind, all card effects are negated until the end of the turn." Antares drew three cards from his deck, revealing it to Yusei afterwards. To Yusei's surprise, the three cards were exactly of the same kind. They were just blank and didn't even have an image. Those very cards are Limit cards.

"This is......" muttered Yusei as multiple ray of lights struck Drill Warrior, making him unable to move.

"Ace Hero, attack!!" cried Antares as Neos charged for an attack. Using his fist, Neos was able to destroy Drill Warrior swiftly. The latter was shattered to pieces. "I place a card face-down. Turn end."

**_Yusei - 3400_**

**_Antares - 3400_**

"A blank card......." thought Yusei as a piece of memory flashed through his mind. He recalled something about a certain card in Sherry's possession. It was a card that has an unknown identification. No one knows the secret of that very card. However, during the day of their battle, Placido revealed something shocking to Yusei. He had told him that the young Signer himself is the only person who knows the secret of the card. That aside, he also remembered what Dark Glass told him about the blank cards. He was at Daedalus Bridge back then, taking a stroll using his D-Wheel when the said person suddenly showed up.

"Yusei!" called Dark Glass, throwing a blank card towards Yusei. The Signer responded by catching the card and triggering the break to stop his D-Wheel. He wondered why Dark Glass appeared. "Yusei, this sealed card is the proof of the destruction caused by Duel Monsters and you in the parallel universe of the world. Once the black light takes over, the world will collapse." those words struck Yusei the most. It was even hard to comprehend. A destruction caused by Duel Monsters and Yusei........just what is Dark Glass telling him? The piece of memory faded.

"The sealed card, the proof of destruction." thought Yusei as he drew a card from his deck. He looked at the card and noticed it was the same card given to him by Dark Glass. However, there were some differences. It was not like a normal Limit card at all. There was a black slash mark on the middle of the card. Although it was still small, Yusei could clearly notice it. He thought that the black-colored slash mark represents the black light. "Is this the black light?" without hesitation, he inserted the card in one of the magic and trap card slots of his duel disk, causing it to materialize on the field.

"What?!" exclaimed Antares upon witnessing the sudden change of atmosphere. A black vortex appeared above them. Wind started gushing towards them. Antares managed to keep his position by dragging his feet. The powerful force of the wind continued to push him back. Yusei on the other hand didn't mind it. It was as if the wind was not present. His presence also changed. It became similar to the presence of a ghost. His eyes turned indigo and an evil indigo aura surrounded his whole body. There was still no image on the card he activated. "Fudo-kun, just what is happening?"

"Taste the black light........" said Yusei. His voice sounded like a mind-controlled person. A surging black blast of light emerged from his limit card. The blast headed towards Antares. The moment it reached them, Antares immediately activated his own Limit card. However, it was too late for him to charge it with his flames. Both him and Neos got hit by the blast. Everything on his field was destroyed. Antares was utterly blown away and severely injured by the blast. It was the most drastic event in a duel to ever happen to him. Yusei who was unconscious of what he was doing went towards his area. "How does it taste? The power of the black light?" he said that with a mischievous smile present on his face.

**_Yusei - 3400_**

**_Antares - 900_**

At the Dimension of Sloth, Eros and Sloth were about to start their duel. Eros unleashed a flame with greater purity than his ordinary Flame Limit of Tranquility. The flame has a deeper blue color. Specifically, it has a cerulean color. Its color was as pure as the color of the deep sea. He equipped the flame to his sword. The sword changed in form, turning into a duel disk with sharp edges, has a pointed blade on the left side, and has a sword handle on the right. Taking the orb of the spirit of the Black Rose Witch, Sloth embedded its power through him, causing a dark crimson aura to surround his whole body.

"Behold my power!! This is the end." said Sloth as he casted the mind-controlling spell to Eros. However, Eros' didn't seem affected by it. Sloth himself was surprised. Tiny sweatdrops were trailing his face back then. This was the first time his spell didn't have any effect on a person. But, he noticed something. Sloth noticed that the young man's whole body was glowing in a deep cerulean color. "You.......you used your flame limit to counter it, didn't you?!"

"I was already controlled before. Such act won't work against me twice." said Eros with a mocking smile present on his face. "This will end quickly." Sloth was about to move from his area but he noticed that he couldn't move his feet. He looked at it and noticed that it was gradually being turned to stone. The same case is with Eros. "Limit card, Petrification Risk! The petrification will gradually progress as the duel continues. Whoever wins will be the only one to be freed from this curse. But that is, after ten minutes, both of us will be petrified if the duel doesn't have an outcome yet."

The risk he'll take........the path he'll choose. Will Eros be able to defeat Sloth? Find out in the next Star King Chronicles!!

* * *

**_Episode 30 Preview_**

_**Crimson: **Eros continues his battle with Sloth while Yusei trains with Antares. On the other hand, Sly ends up in an unusual place, meeting Rua and Ruka._

_**Sly: **What? You better not fight. You'll just get in the way. Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, The Dimension of Envy._

_**Rua: **Heh. I'm stronger than before. I'll show you._

* * *

_**Aki-Sherry Trivias**_

_**Sherry: **Here are the key cards! We have two!_

_**Elemental Hero Neos  
Attribute: Light  
**__**Type: Warrior  
Level: 7  
ATK / DEF: 2500 / 2000  
Image:** A silver-colored alien with red and blue markings. On the middle of his chest is a blue figure in a circle shape.  
**Card Description:  
**A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo Space! When he initiates a contact with a Neo-Spacian, his unknown powers are unleashed. _

_**New Light  
Type: Magic Card  
Image: **An Elemental Hero Neos soaring through the skies  
**Card Description:  
**Activate only if you have an Elemental Hero Neos face-up on the field. Draw three cards from your deck. If all cards are of the same kind, all card effects are negated until the end of the turn._

_**Aki: **For this chapter's trivia, we have......._

**_Character Name Trivia_**

_Did you know? Antares of the Red Star's name was taken from a red star called Antares which is the brightest star of the constellation, Scorpius._

_**Aki: **There it is! The trivia and the key cards of the chapter._

_**Sherry: **Thanks for reading the chapter and please review! We would also like to invite everyone to visit amethyst forums under the address of amethystforums-dot-forumotion-dot-net! Once again, thank you for reading!!_


	30. The Dimension of Envy

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles**_

**_Arc 2: Seven Dimensions Arc_**

**_Episode 30: The Dimension of Envy_**

As Yusei's unusually maniac-like figure observed the unconscious body on the ground, shrill shrieks came booming into his head. There was a voice of a familiar lady desperately shouting his name, clearly not wanting him to go away; there were the voices of his friends whom he treasured the most and lastly, a deep and cold voice telling him to not listen and join him in the darkness. The feeling was quite extraordinary for Yusei, as if his body was being torn to pieces and his soul being separated from his body. There were flashes of bright black lights....dark figures soaring into the sky......a man with an absurdly long indigo hair that glinted in the moonlight, his eyes filled with the same evil indigo aura....

"Yusei! Yusei!" said a familiar voice. Before Yusei even knew it, he was lying in something comfortable and there he found himself: inside Crimson's tent, his body wrapped by the grey blanket of the bed. There floated Crimson who was still shaking him and on the corner stood Antares whose body was wrapped by bandages. Yusei was back in his natural form and he could feel his body again, the evil aura from the Limit card seemed to have drawn away.

"What happened to me?" asked Yusei, still clueless. Antares took a deep breath and then recounted the whole story to Yusei and the problem that is the Black Light. Yusei was horrified and shocked upon hearing what happened, his mind still wandering somewhere far. And there was it again: he heard the shrieks and the voices of his friends; he saw the man with the evil aura and he saw one more thing, something different than before. It was a figure deep in space, the Zodiac Circle. There were six circles which shimmered with their glinting stars but there were six other circles which were dark as gloom. Crimson's voice came booming and Yusei was back in the real world.

"It's the effect of the card, Yusei', he said reassuringly, his tone unmistaken. "I fear that he might come back......the Evil Star King."

Meanwhile, Sly had been swirling for hours that he couldn't recollect until he landed on a boundless dark space that had no exits nor entrances. There stood in front of him a fragile-looking, light-green-haired girl who was lamely walking towards him as if he were an invisible barrier. Sly stood there motionless for a second and then he hugged the fragile girl but got off after a few seconds. In a sudden, he heard footsteps heading towards them and there came Rua's shrilling voice. He sounded worried and sweat drops were travelling his cheeks, indicating that he had been running for quite a time.

"Ruka!" cried Rua, not even noticing Sly as he run for his sister but the figure merely vanished once he grabbed hold of it. The two young men were both astonished and bewildered by that fact. How could Ruka disappeared when she was just here a second ago? Just then, the figure came into view again, across the lot of them but it wasn't just alone, there was another one. The left figure was disheartened and looked as if her spirit were taken away while the right figure had a constant smile spread on her face, maniac-like and was swaying her hair like a windmill.

"What just happened?!" said the bewildered Sly, now noticed by Rua. The right figure Ruka turned into shades of rainbow and eventualyl turned into its original form, a brown-haired Masca who was about three-fourths the size of Domingo, somewhat like his child form. The brown hair and the gruesome smug on his face initially reminded Rua of Luciano whom he had faced before but this wasn't the time for wonderings.

"How good of you to come, Lord Sly. Your brother would be highly pleased that you have joined our side," said Envy, his voice echoing throughout the boundless space.

"My brother? Lord?" said Sly, clearly perplexed. For all he know, he doesn't have a brother and why would the annoying Masca call him 'Lord'? Why him of all people? Was this a kind of mockery or was there something he doesn't know about himself? "I have no brother and I am no lord! I have come here to save Ruka, that's all."

The grin on the Masca's face gradually turned into a frown. He was highly disappointed to know that Sly wouldn't join their side but rather, be against them of all things he would do. Rua couldn't comprehend a single thing, all he thought was to save his twin sister now being held by the gruesome villain. He ran towards Envy with Sly stopping him but he didn't halt and continued dashing forwards but just then, the Masca lifted a Limit card and everything turned a bright black light. Sly and Rua were seeing visions that were once seen by Yusei except that this time, it were their names being called. Sly caught a glimpsed of the card: it had the same dark slash but was on another part of the card, not on the middle, it seemed like....a puzzle.

"What happened?" asked Sly, apparently returning to the real world with Rua. There were now two figures of Envy and the unconscious Ruka had been suspended in mid-air, encaged in a transparent bluish sphere. In a sudden, the two figures appeared behind them and caught them by the wrist. The figures then gradually turned into either of them, the left figure turned into Rua while the right figure turned into Sly. "What the---?!"

"If you want to save your friend, let's duel. But I must warn you, time is ticking. The dimension's effect will be completely over you in ten minutes." said Envy-Sly.

"Why you--!!" cried Rua, about to attack but he was halted by Sly whose arm was equipped with a blazing duel disk.

"Activate your Flame Limit, it's time to duel!" cried Sly, his voice echoing throughout.

* * *

**_Episode 31 Preview_**

_Crimson: The tag duel between Sly-Rua and Envy ensues when the Masca reveals to them that the outcome of the duel affects Ruka who was enclosed in the transparent sphere. Envy decides to activate the Forbidden Ritual that seals a mark._

_???: My brother, join us in our quest._

_Sly: I don't have a brother and I won't help you! I'll save my friend even if I die trying!_

_Rua: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star King Chronicles, Sealing: The Dragon's Rage! So this is the power of Gamma..... _

* * *

_**Aki-Sherry Trivias**_

_**Sherry: **We have been gone for quite some time but now we're back!_

_**Aki: **For this chapter's trivia, we have......._

**_Character Name Trivia_**

_Did you know? Spica of the Blue Star's name was taken from a blue star called Spica which is the brightest star of the constellation Virgo._

_**Aki: **There it is! The trivia of the chapter!_

_**Sherry: **Thanks for reading the chapter and please review!_


	31. Announcement!

Hello, everyone!

So, it's been too long. I might not be able to continue this anymore (and the other, newer version).

I still write! You can read my story here: story/1893580-the-imaginary

Thanks! :)


End file.
